Secrets of the Moon
by CrazyLikeaFox
Summary: AU first season. A new senshi is discovered and explosive secrets from the Moon Kingdom's past shall be revealed. UsagiMamoru SenshiShitenou
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hey everyone. This is my first Sailor Moon fic so I hope its okay. Please note that it is somewhat AU so if it doesn't follow the story line it's probably on purpose. This is a first season and will be a mix between the anime, magna and live action. This is my AU version of the first season and if you don't like it then simply don't read it. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon in any shape or form.

Chapter 1: Revelation of Earth

Usagi was running late as usual. She had slept through her alarm and even through her mother yelling at her to wake up. She couldn't ignore Luna's unique way of waking her up. Quickly jumping out of bed she grabbed her uniform and threw it on, remembering to pin her brooch pinned on her bow.

While running a brush through her long golden blonde hair (and putting it up into two odango pigtails) she tried to ignore another of Luna's lectures. Grabbing her bag, Usagi ran right past Luna (who was still lecturing her) and ran downstairs to grab breakfast as she made her usual five minute dash to school.

She finally made it to the last corner before her school when she ran into what felt like a solid wall. Looking up her blue eyes widened when she saw the dark haired, blue eyed face of her arch enemy Chiba Mamoru.

"Watch where you're going Odango Atama," Mamoru said with a sparkle in his eyes that Usagi didn't see.

"My name is Usagi. U-sa-gi."

"I know your name Odango Atama," Mamoru grinned.

Usagi fumed, "I don't have time for this Mamoru-baka," she stormed off.

"Odango? You school is that way," Mamoru said pointing in the opposite direction that Usagi was walking.

Usagi just glared at him and ran in the direction of her school. Mamoru chuckled slightly and left, walking to his university for his first lecture of the day.

Usagi groaned. Miss Haruna had given her detention as soon as she walked into class. She sat slumped at her desk not noticing that Miss Haruna hadn't begun teaching.

"Hey Usagi did you hear about the two new transfer students?" Naru asked.

Usagi looked up, "Really?"

Naru nodded and was about to fill Usagi in when the school principal walked in followed by who Usagi assumed were the two new students. One was male with blonde hair and blue eyes. The other a female also had blue eyes but had dark hair.

Miss Haruna spoke, "Class we have to new students, please make them feel welcome. This is Sato Mizuki and her twin brother Sato Yasuo. Why don't you both take a seat?"

They both made their way to the back of the classroom and slid into two available desks.

By the time lunch came around Usagi had cheered up considerably. Naru was having lunch with Umino so Usagi went to have lunch with Ami and Makoto. She noticed Mizuki and Yasuo were eating alone so she went over and invited them to have lunch with her. They quickly agreed and the five of them sat down for lunch.

"So Sato-san what do you think of Juuban Junior High?" Usagi asked.

"It's a nice school and please call me Yasuo and my sister Mizuki," Yasuo answered.

Usagi nodded happily and began to engulf her lunch.

"So where did you two come from?" Makoto asked.

"Well we've moved a lot so we've never really lived in one place. We just transferred from London where we lived for almost a year," Mizuki explained.

"Do your parents travel a lot?" Ami asked.

"We don't have parents. Our guardian's work tends to move them and us frequently," Yasuo answered.

"I'm so sorry. It must be tough, not having parents," Usagi said.

"It's not that bad. Our father's best friends took us in, though none of them are exactly parent material," Mizuki smiled

The three girls nodded and continued to get to know there new friends until lunch was over.

Usagi left school after her hour long detention and walked towards the Crown arcade/café. She knew the girls would be there, most likely waiting for her. As she entered Usagi went to the counter to order her usual milkshake and to say hello to Motoki. Unfortunately for her Mamoru was at the counter with his usual black coffee.

"Hey Odango, just get out of detention?"

"Leave me alone Mamoru-baka. Hi Motoki-onni-chan," Usagi grinned. She would never admit it to anyone but she did enjoy her verbal sparring with Mamoru.

"Hey Usagi-chan," Motoki replied as he gave her the milkshake she'd asked for.

"Arigato," Usagi said as she noticed Mizuki and Yasuo entering the Crown.

"Hey Mizuki, Yasuo come and join us," Usagi waved them over.

Both followed Usagi to the girl's table and Usagi introduced them to Rei and Minako. They chatted for awhile until Mizuki got a call on her cell phone.

"Hey Jed, what's wrong?" she said into the cell phone.

She hung up a moment later and turned to the girls.

"That was one of our guardians. Gomen but we have to leave. There's a business dinner on that both of us need to be at," Mizuki explained.

"That's alright we'll see you at school tomorrow," Usagi waved.

Yasuo and Mizuki said their goodbyes and left.

"We had better head to the temple. We'll be having dinner soon," Rei indicated.

"Okay I'll have to go home first though; I left my books for the study session on my desk when I rushed out this morning," Usagi said.

"Just hurry up Odango Atama," Rei muttered as the other girls left in one direction and Usagi went in the other. She had glanced at the counter but Mamoru had already left.

Usagi hurried home and grabbed the books she needed. Her parents and little brother Shingo had gone out for dinner so she left quickly. Taking a shortcut through Juuban Park Usagi noticed innocent people collapsing as a youma drained their energy. She whipped out her cell phone and signalled all of the senshi plus Luna and Artemis.

"Youma at Juuban Park," Usagi said. The other senshi all acknowledged her and hung up. They headed towards Usagi and Juuban Park.

Usagi hung up and held up her hand to henshin.

"Moon prism power makeup."

Sailor Moon ran towards the youma, powering up her tiara.

"Moon tiara magic," Sailor Moon threw the golden discus, which unfortunately the youma ducked before it could be dusted.

"Sailor Moon," Zoicite appeared, his long blonde hair tied in a ponytail.

"That's right. I'm the pretty suited sailor senshi who stands for love and justice, Sailor Moon. In the name of the moon I'll punish you."

Zoicite smirked as he ordered the youma to attack her. Sailor Moon managed to dodge the attacks but one caught her off guard, causing her to collapse holding her left ankle, which had been hit. The youma aimed an energy beam at her and the other senshi still hadn't reached the park. Sailor moon squeezed her eyes shut, bracing herself for the attack but it never came.

She opened her eyes to find herself in the arms of Tuxedo Mask. He put her back on the ground, but was quickly engaged by Zoicite, who seemed to hold a grudge against Tuxedo Mask. The two fought furiously Tuxedo Mask with his cane, Zoicite with a crystal shard.

Sailor Moon watched for a few moments but was once again engaged by the youma. Her ankle had not recovered, one quick well placed hit and Sailor Moon again collapsed. She looked around frantically. Tuxedo Mask was too busy fighting Zoicite and the other senshi had yet to arrive. The youma prepared a death blow for Sailor Moon when a huge aqua green orb slammed into the youma, disintegrating it.

Zoicite and Tuxedo Mask stopped fighting to stare at where the youma had been standing.

Turning to the direction that the orb had come from they saw a senshi that none of them recognised. She wore aqua green knee high boots that were laced up at the front. Her skirt was aqua green and her bows were silver. She wore a brooch similar to Sailor Moon's that had a silver circle and cross on the center. Her tiara had a silver jewel in the center and her dark hair feel loose down her back. A mask covered her eyes, much like the one Sailor V wore.

"Who the hell are you?" Zoicite fumed.

"Isn't it obvious?" the girl said

"I'm Sailor Earth."

**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed and please review. Constructive criticism is welcomed. This is unbeated so if there's anyone who wants to be my beta drop me a line.

CrazyLikeaFox


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hope this chapter is up fast enough. Thank you to Daianapotter, Sailor cyanide and Sangoscourage for their reviews. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and leave reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon in any shape or form.

Chapter 2: Confusion and Mystery

"Sailor Earth?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Impossible, there never has been a Sailor Senshi of Earth," Zoicite scorned.

"Would you like to test that theory?" Sailor Earth asked.

Zoicite snorted and disappeared into a flurry of sakura flower petals. Tuxedo Mask noticed that his enemy so he left with a swish of his cape.

Sailor Moon sighed as she struggled to stand up with her injured ankle. Sailors Venus and Jupiter emerged from the bushes in time to stop her from falling.

"Are you alright?" Sailor Venus asked.

"I'm fine thanks to her," Sailor Moon replied.

"Who?" Jupiter asked looking around.

"There," Sailor Moon pointed to where Sailor Earth had been standing, "she's gone."

"Who was it?" asked Sailor Mars, who with Sailor Mercury had arrived on the scene.

"I don't know, some new senshi I think," Sailor Moon replied as the five of them changed back to their civilian forms. Fortunately the park was empty excepted for the unconscious victims of the youma.

"That's impossible, there are only five senshi that protect the Moon Princess and you're all here," Artemis said who with Luna had joined the girls.

Minako and Makoto were helping Usagi, whose ankle had started to swell. They made it to Hikawa Temple and instead of studying as originally planned they went into Rei's room to discuss this latest development.

"If there are only five senshi, then who is this Sailor Earth?" Makoto asked, picking up the conversation from the park.

"I don't know, I may not remember much about the Moon Kingdom but I know that there has never been a senshi from Earth. It wasn't a part of the Silver Millennium Alliance," Luna explained.

"Could she be the Moon Princess in disguise?" Makoto asked.

"I suppose it's possible," Luna said.

"How am I going to explain my ankle to mama?" Usagi asked.

"Just say you had another klutz attack Odango Atama," Rei suggested.

Usagi stick her tongue out and so begun another infamous fight between Usagi and Rei. Although they fought constantly they and all of the senshi were the best of friends. They soon decided to discuss the new senshi later. Usagi limped out of the Temple, Luna decided to stay back to talk with Artemis.

Usagi was half way home when a red sports car pulled up next to her. She looked at the car curiously as the driver's window slid down to reveal Mamoru.

"What do you want Mamoru-baka?" Usagi asked.

"Look painful."

"How observant."

"Do you want a ride home?" Mamoru asked.

Usagi looked at him and saw real concern in his eyes. She nodded, "Arigato."

She slid into the passenger's seat and gave Mamoru her address. Mamoru glanced at the ankle; it was the same one that Sailor Moon had injured. Probably just a coincidence, he thought.

"So how did you injure you ankle," He asked.

"Klutz attack," she answered shortly.

Mamoru looked as though he was about to say something, but thought better of it. They arrived at Usagi's house. She limped out of the car and walked over to the driver's side.

"Arigato Mamoru," Usagi said.

"No problem Usagi," Mamoru replied.

"You know my name?" Usagi asked surprised.

Mamoru just grinned as he drove off. Usagi blushed as she walked, or rather limped into her bed. Her mother was concerned but Usagi brushed it off as another klutz attack, which she unfortunately was prone to. She soon fell asleep, her dreams full of images of a long dead civilisation and its terrifying destruction.

Usagi awoke the next day to the sound of her alarm, noticing that thanks to her fast healing senshi abilities her ankle was almost healed. Trying to shake off her nightmare, she got up and pulled on her school uniform with her henshin brooch still attached.

Walking downstairs Usagi grabbed her lunch and sat down to eat her breakfast. The doorbell rang, so she grabbed her school bag and went to the door where Ami and Makoto were waiting for her. They had decided to walk to school together to make sure Usagi didn't get another detention. They arrived at school and took their seats, Ami noticing that her usually bubbly friend was being incredibly quiet.

Lunch came around; Usagi went with Ami, Makoto, Mizuki and Yasuo to the roof where they decided to eat today.

"Are you alright Usagi?" Ami asked.

Usagi looked up from where she was inhaling her lunch, "Yeah fine just thinking."

"Luckily Rei isn't here or else she would have had a heart attack," Makoto joked.

Usagi smiled as she agreed. She wasn't exactly known for her deep thoughts.

"What were you thinking about?" Yasuo asked.

"This dream I had last night, well nightmare really," Usagi shuddered.

"Do you remember it?" Ami asked.

"Just feelings really, bad ones and a name: Endymion," Usagi answered.

Mizuki and Yasuo exchanged a look that didn't go unnoticed by Ami.

"Have you heard that name before?" Ami asked.

"In a legend I once read in a book in the library at home. We also own paintings that show someone named Endymion," Mizuki explained.

"If you want you can come over on the weekend to see if it helps," Yasuo offered.

"Arigato," Usagi said starting to sound like her usual bubbly self.

Ami was relieved that whatever was bothering her friend had been resolved, at least for a time. The bell rang, signalling the end of lunch so they all went back to class.

Usagi hadn't gotten detention so she was able to go with Ami and Makoto to the Crown. Minako and Rei were sitting in their usual booth. They sat down and started their usual gossiping; they planned to have another senshi meeting tomorrow after school.

Mamoru entered the Crown for his usual black coffee soon afterwards. He was surprised to see that Usagi hadn't gotten a detention; she hadn't even crashed into him this morning. He had actually missed their usual morning fight, though he'd rather die than admit he enjoyed taking, or as the case may be yelling with her. He shook his head ridding himself of all thoughts to do with Usagi and concentrated on what Motoki was saying.

Minako had seen Mamoru staring at Usagi secretly smiled. She could see the strong bond between the two; after all she was the senshi of love. Even after a millennium their bond – the bond of soul mates – hadn't faded. Minako broke out of her thoughts when she saw that they had been joined by Mizuki and Yasuo Sato. She stared at them both; she could swear that they looked familiar.

"Are you okay Minako?" Usagi asked suddenly.

Minako jumped, "I'm fine," giving her usual ditzy smile.

It was hard work to keep up her ditzy, clueless attitude. Unlike the other sailor senshi, she recalled the majority of her past life. She was the senshi's leader, as there had been no Sailor Moon in Silver Millennium. Minako still found it amusing that Luna, Artemis and all the senshi were searching for what was right in front of them.

Usagi smiled at Minako and went back to talking about manga with Mizuki. They were interrupted when Yasuo's cell phone rang. Yasuo apologised to Rei, whom he'd been talking to.

"Hello," Yasuo said, "hey Neph, what's wrong?"

Yasuo frowned, nodding slightly. Mizuki looked up to see what was wrong.

"Be right there," Yasuo nodded hanging up.

"Is something wrong?" Mizuki asked getting up.

"We forgot about training today, we were suppose to be home half an hour ago."

"Right we had better go before we get in trouble," Mizuki nodded.

"Training for what?" Makoto asked.

"Protection really, our guardians tend to worry about us," Yasuo answered also standing up.

Makoto nodded with understanding. She herself was the most aggressive of the senshi and found that all the fights she had gotten into had come in handy.

The twins said their goodbyes and left, Mizuki detouring to the counter to say goodbye to Motoki. Mamoru looked up when Mizuki said goodbye and was hit with a flash of recognition. It left him and he shook it off as Mizuki joined her brother as they left.

The girls stayed for awhile later until Ami had to leave for cram school, Rei had to do her chores at the Temple and Makoto had some cooking to finish for the senshi meeting tomorrow. Usagi and Minako stayed behind, joining Motoki at the counter.

"No detention today Odango Atama?" Mamoru asked as the girls sat on the stools next to him.

"Shut up you jerk," Usagi replied angrily, spinning on her stool to face him.

"You wound me with your obviously diverse vocabulary," Mamoru grinned.

Minako smirked at their obvious flirting and glanced over at Motoki. She was surprised to see that he was smirking just as much as she was.

Usagi glared at him, "Stop it, why can't you talk like a normal human being. Wait I forgot you aren't one."

Mamoru's eyes flashed briefly flashed with pain, but he covered it quickly. Usagi saw it however and immediately felt guilty.

"Gomen nasai Mamoru," Usagi said looking genuinely sorry.

"Forget it," Mamoru replied shortly.

"Well I'm leaving see you later Usagi," Minako said getting up.

"I had better go too," Usagi replied as Minako left.

"I'll give you a ride," Mamoru offered.

Usagi smiled and nodded as the both left together. Motoki just shook his head smiling. Mamoru had never shown interest in any girls before (though not from a lack of interested girls) until he had met Usagi. Motoki thought it was good for him and for Usagi as well.

Usagi was outside the Crown looking around for Mamoru's car.

"Where is your car?" Usagi asked.

"In the shop, I rode my motorbike instead," Mamoru explained getting out an extra helmet for Usagi and offering it to her.

Usagi looked unsure but pulled on the helmet, securing her school bag in the small boot. Mamoru got on and Usagi climbed on behind him. She wrapped her arms tightly around him as he took off.

Usagi would never admit it but she did enjoy riding on a motorcycle, especially considering it was Mamoru she currently had her arms wrapped around. She leaned her head against his back, watching the scenery pass by.

Mamoru grinned as he felt Usagi's arms tighten around him. He wasn't sure if she'd enjoy a motorbike ride but was relieved that he was wrong. He felt her head on his back and was surprised at how comfortable he felt with her. Most girls made him feel uncomfortable and acted fake but not Usagi. She was always herself, which was very refreshing.

Mamoru pulled up at Usagi's house and she jumped off grinning.

"Thank you so much Mamoru," Usagi smiled as she hugged him.

"You're welcome Usagi," Mamoru said as he hugged her back

"See you tomorrow," she waved as she walked inside.

Mamoru nodded as he got on his motorbike and rode off.

"Usagi, who was that?" Ikuko asked her daughter as Usagi walked into the kitchen.

"His name is Chiba Mamoru, he's Motoki's best friend," Usagi said.

"How old is he?" Ikuko asked.

"I don't know, he's in university training to be a doctor," Usagi answered.

Ikuko nodded, "is he your boyfriend Usagi?"

This made Usagi look up from where she was eating a cookie "No way, not in a thousand years!"

Ikuko smiled as Usagi left the kitchen muttering about crazy mothers and annoying jerks.

Usagi got upstairs and flopped onto her bed when her cell phone rang. Sighing at her bad luck she picked up and heard Mercury's voice over the phone.

"There's a youma attack at the cram school," Mercury explained.

"Be right there," Usagi said as the other girls gave similar answers.

Usagi closed her phone and went downstairs. After promising her mother that she would be back soon she left, running towards the cram school. She stopped out side the entrance, looking around for the other three senshi.

"Moon prism power make up," Usagi called, momentarily surrounded by light.

Sailor Moon looked around to see that she had been joined by Sailors Venus, Mars and Jupiter. She followed them into the lobby where Sailor Mercury was battling the youma solo. Sailor Moon winced as her ankle started to twinge. She ignored it as they all prepared to launch attacks. Before they released their attacks Venus, Mars, Jupiter and Moon were thrown back by another youma that had gone unnoticed.

"Mercury bubbles blast," Mercury called creating a fog cover.

The senshi regrouped and split up. Mars, Mercury and Moon took the original youma, while Jupiter and Venus took the new youma. Zoicite appeared in the midst of the battle and fired an energy beam at Sailor Moon who managed to just dodge it.

Sailor Moon frowned as she stared at her new enemy. She had never fought Zoicite directly, that was usually left to Tuxedo Mask. She wasn't able to dodge his attacks for long. An ice shard flew at her but was shattered by a deadly sharp red rose. "Tuxedo Mask," Sailor Moon gasped, relieved that he had arrived.

Unfortunately he was soon distracted when Zoicite attacked him. Like last time the contest was evenly matched, both determined to beat the other and collected the loser's rainbow crystals.

Sailor Moon watched the battle with interest, so she didn't see the energy ball that had been fired by the youma Mars and Mercury were fighting. It missed both senshi but went straight for Sailor Moon. They called out a warning but her reaction had been slowed by her ankle, which was still given her a bit of trouble. She closed her eyes and braced herself.

"Earth energy wave emerge," came a voice as a huge aqua green orb flew at the youma's attack, neutralising it.

Sailor Earth came forward helping Sailor Moon up. The youma, distracted by the new senshi's arrival were vulnerable and the other four senshi took advantage, dusting them easily. Zoicite glared at this new senshi and disappeared. Tuxedo Mask glanced at the new senshi and was surprised when Sailor Moon approached him.

"Arigato, you saved me again."

"You're welcome," he replied as he jumped away into the night.

Sailor Moon turned to Sailor Earth, "arigato to you too."

Sailor Earth smiled, "we're senshi and we have to stick together."

"Who are you?" Venus asked. She knew for a fact that Earth had never had a senshi, so she was slightly suspicious of this new girl whoever she was.

"A senshi like the rest of you. I can't tell you my secret identity or it wouldn't be much of a secret," Earth replied.

"Alright, but are you friend or foe?" Mars asked.

"As long as your enemy is the Negaverse, we're friends," Earth answered as she quickly left.

The girls dehenshined and went their separate ways. Rei went to the great fire, hoping it would shed some light on this latest mystery. Asking the great fire for help in regards to Sailor Earth's identity, she went into a meditative state. She didn't have much luck and went to leave when the fire suddenly grew. It showed her two symbols: Moon and Earth.

**A/N:** Pleasereview, constructive criticism is welcome.

CrazyLikeaFox


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hey guys here's the new chapter. Thanks to moongirl818, ffgirlmoonie and special thanks to my beta sangoscourage. Hope you enjoy this chapter and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon at all.

Chapter 3: History revealed

It was Friday, Usagi's favourite day of the week. Tomorrow was Saturday so she could sleep in and not have to worry about schoolwork, that's what Sunday was for. Running behind again she managed to catch up to Makoto who was entering the gate when Usagi zoomed through.

"Slow down Usagi, you're on time," Makoto called out chuckling at her pigtailed friend.

"Oh, right," Usagi said slowing down.

They stopped to chat for a few minutes before they separated into their different homeroom classes. Usagi slid into her chair next to Naru, who looked shocked that she was there on time.

Miss Haruna entered soon afterwards and classes began. Usagi's second favourite part of the day, lunchtime – home time being her favourite – came none too quickly for her. There had been two youma attacks in the past five days, a very unusual occurrence. She knew that the other senshi were just as tired. In fact Rei had called a senshi meeting for after school at the temple to discuss the latest moves by the Negaverse.

Usagi had grabbed her lunch and was in the process of scoffing it down when she was joined by Makoto, Ami, Mizuki and Yasuo.

"Usagi did you still want to come around to our place to see the paintings we have that mention Endymion?" Yasuo asked.

Usagi nodded, "that would be great. It's been happening every night since Monday and I would really like to know what it's about."

Mizuki nodded as she wrote down their address on a slip of paper and handed it over. Usagi smiled happily as she made sure to tuck it into her pocket.

"If you want you can invite your other friends along too," Mizuki said.

"You can tell them at the arcade today," Makoto suggested.

"Sorry we can't. I've got a piano lesson and Yasuo's got a horse riding lesson," Mizuki explained.

"That's a shame. Where do you ride? Tokyo's not exactly the best place for a horse riding school," Ami asked.

"It's a place about an hour out of the outer edge of Tokyo," Yasuo answered.

Ami nodded as the bell rang signalling the end of lunch.

The three Juuban Junior High students made their way up the stairs of Hikawa Temple, meeting Rei and Minako along with their talking cat guardians Luna and Artemis on the veranda surrounding the shrine.

"What is this all about Rei?" Makoto asked bluntly.

"I had a vision while I was meditating in front of the great fire. I asked to receive answers about Sailor Earth and had given up when the fire showed me two symbols. A crescent moon, which I assume symbolises the moon and the ancient symbol of Earth," Rei explained.

"What does it mean?" Ami asked thoughtfully.

The girls looked around but no one came forward with an answer. Minako frowned slightly. Could this have anything to do with Serenity and Endymion? Before she could finish that train of thought they were interrupted by a scream coming from the other side of the temple.

Running around the last corner they saw a youma sucking the life energy out of the members of the recently formed karate club. Nodding at each other the five girls transformed into the legendary Sailor Senshi.

"No time for fancy speeches. Time to kick some youma ass," Mars said as she launched forward initiating her fire attack.

The youma howled at the surprise attack, lashing back fiercely at all five senshi. Jupiter and Venus were able to narrowly dodge the attack but the other three senshi weren't so lucky. They were thrown backwards slamming into the temple wall. Zoicite emerged from a flurry of sakura petals laughing manically, bringing another two youma with him. He was determined to defeat the senshi once and for all so he was going for an all out attack.

The second youma focused on Jupiter and Venus, while the first went towards Mercury, Moon and Mars. Jupiter tried to call out a warning but was too busy dodging a variety of attacks. They were saved at the last minute by a sharp red rose, courtesy of Tuxedo Mask Instead of engaging Zoicite he helped Sailor Moon up, while Mars and Mercury helped each other up.

Zoicite, having noticed Tuxedo Mask had arrived immediately began his attack. Pushing Sailor Moon out of the way Tuxedo Mask met Zoicite's ice shard with his cane and again began another fierce battle. Unfortunately the three senshi were still groggy from the attack that had hit them and couldn't dodge the next ferocious attack

"Earth energy wave emerge."

The aqua green orb the senshi had come to associate with Sailor Earth ripped across the ground, knocking the youma to the ground. She jumped down next to Moon, Mars and Mercury.

"You guys okay?" she asked the three senshi.

They all nodded and regrouped, Mars joining Venus and Jupiter in their continuing fight against the second youma. The six senshi fought aggressively but were soon worn out. It was dark now and the senshi were not only fighting exhaustion but they were fighting the undesirable lighting.

Earth, whom had been seen as an almost invincible senshi was unexpectedly struck down. Another attack was aimed at her, Earth bracing herself for the inevitable. She was saved from the pain when a white beam of energy cut the attack off.

Standing on the temple's roof, silhouetted against the crescent moon was a man who looked to be about Tuxedo Mask's height and build. He wore a white dress shirt that had the first couple of buttons left undone and white slacks. A white mask similar to Tuxedo Mask's hid his eyes and his blonde hair shone in the moonlight.

He leapt onto the ground in front of Sailor Earth helping her to her feet.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Earth went red, "Fine just lost my footing."

"This has got to end," Moon said drawing her tiara, "Moon tiara magic."

As she flung her tiara Mercury and Earth all launched their respective attacks. All hitting at the same time the youma disintegrated into a pile of dusted, the energy it gathered returning to their rightful owners.

Venus, Mars and Jupiter took this as their cue to launch their respective attacks, putting all their energy into them. Fortunately it was enough to destroy the youma.

Zoicite noticed that his youmas had been destroyed. Giving a scream of rage he threw an energy blast at the senshi in a fit of rage and disappeared in a fury. The mystery saviour of Sailor Earth threw a white energy ball, neutralising Zoicite's attack.

Sailor Moon turned to this mysterious man, "Who are you?"

He gave a smile, "call me Lunar Knight."

"You know Sailor Earth?" Mars asked suspiciously.

"We know each other," he acknowledged, "nice to meet you all but I've got to go."

He jumped away vanishing from sight. Sailor Moon turned back to the remanets of the battle but saw that both Sailor Earth and Tuxedo Mask had disappeared.

The senshi dehenshined and went to Rei's room, where they were having a sleepover that night. After a wild night of junk food and chick flicks the girls settled down to have the usual girl chat.

"So Usagi I've noticed that you and Mamoru have been getting close," Minako grinned trying to get a reaction out of her.

Usagi went red, "I have not been getting close to that jerk, besides my heart belongs to Tuxedo Mask."

"When was the last time you had a proper conversation with Tuxedo Mask? It seems that all he does is swoop in to fight Zoicite then leave" Rei asked.

"Okay shut up," Usagi said.

"He's after the rainbow crystals so we can't trust him," Luna stated firmly.

Usagi sighed heavily. She knew that Tuxedo Mask wasn't bad, he just couldn't be.

"What about this Lunar Knight?" Ami asked seriously.

"Maybe he is Sailor Earth's Tuxedo Mask," Makoto suggested.

"He did admit to knowing her, maybe they know each other from past battles," Minako suggested.

"Well at least we know what the sign from the great fire was," Rei said.

The four girls turned to the priestess, looking very confused.

"I was asking about Sailor Earth and it showed me the symbols for both Moon and Earth. Before we met Lunar Knight that made no sense because Sailor Earth harnessed Earth's powers but with him in the picture it kind of does. Obviously their identities are tied to each other," Rei explained logically.

They nodded though Minako was slightly sceptical. She may not remember every detail of her past life but she remembered enough to know that there was no Lunar Knight, hell there had been no males trained to fight alongside the senshi. Though Minako had to admit there was no Sailor Moon either and yet here she was fighting as their leader.

The girls realised how late it was, or how early depending how you looked at it and decided to sleep.

The next day the girls all decided that they would go to Mizuki and Yasuo's place together. Usagi had the piece of paper with the address and realised it was not that far from her house. They arrived at the place, Usagi double checking the address.

It was more of a manor than a house, one of the oldest houses in modern day Tokyo. It was three stories and had a veranda wrapped around the lowest story. There were balconies on the two upper floors, many of them featuring ivy woven around the railing.

There was an iron gate that had a speaker next to it, which Usagi pressed.

"Who is it?" came a voice.

"My name is Tsukino Usagi, I was invited," Usagi said a little unsurely.

The gate swung open, "come in."

Usagi stared wide eyed as they made their way to the front door that was being held open for them.

"Mizuki – sama is waiting for you in the library. It is up the staircase and the first door on your right," the butler instructed.

The girls thanked him and made their way upstairs and into the massive library where Mizuki was sitting.

"Hey you guys I'm so glad you came. Yasuo will be here in a minute, he's finishing his fencing lesson," Mizuki explained as she got up.

"Fencing?" Makoto asked.

"Don't ask," was Mizuki's reply, "but that's not why you're here."

Mizuki made her was to the second level of the library to a partial hidden alcove that contained a number of paintings. The girls followed her to one that showed a man in dark blue armour, lined with silver. He had dark hair and his face was in the shadows but it was easy to tell that he was a handsome man.

"This is Endymion, or at least the only Endymion I've ever heard of," Mizuki said indicating the painting.

Usagi gasped softly, this man looked so familiar to her. Minako glanced at her worried. It would do no one any good if Usagi's memories of the past were restored. Usagi sighed softly and continued to look at the painting, trying to get a clue as to what her dreams were about. Minako breathed a silent sigh of relief; it looked like Princess Serenity wouldn't be making an appearance any time soon.

"Who is he?" Ami asked her curiosity peaked.

"According to an ancient legend he was the Crown Prince of Earth," Mizuki explained.

She went to a near by bookshelf and pulled out a large volume that looked quite old. She opened it to the first page, which was printed in a flowing script and handed the book to Ami. Ami put her glasses on and sat down to read the story out loud.

"According to legend a millennium ago there existed a kingdom on Earth called the Golden Kingdom. Endymion was the Crown Prince and was expected to marry so he was betrothed to a woman of high standing. During this time the Prince met and fell in love with a Princess from the Moon called Serenity."

At this point the girl's eyes widened especially Minako's. Here was Silver Millennium's history printed in a book that couldn't have been more than a few hundred years old.

Ami continued, "they saw each other secretly until they were discovered by the princess's guardians," at this point Minako smiled remembering Serenity's face when she was caught, "soon Endymion's betrothal to this earth lady was broken and the two kingdom's celebrated the union that would bring Moon and Earth together as allies. Unfortunately Endymion's former fiancée did not take kindly to be rejected. She formed an army and with it destroyed the Golden Kingdom and the whole Silver Millennium Alliance."

"That's so sad," Makoto said.

Minako agreed sadly remembering the finer details of that last vicious attack, and the four men who led the attack. She shook her head; this was no time to think about lost loves. She was a senshi and she won't make the same mistake twice.

Ami who had actually summarised what the book had actually said turned back to the first page, which had another illustration of Endymion, the same one hanging on the wall a few metres from them. Usagi picked up the book to look closer at the picture. She noticed that written in a much newer ink in the corner was the name Ishtar.

"Who is Ishtar?" Usagi asked.

"Babylonian Goddess of the Moon," Ami answered absently as she looked at the books that surrounded her.

Usagi frowned but closed the book, handing it back to Mizuki.

"Where are you guys?" came a voice that they all recognised as Yasuo's.

"Up here, have you finished your lesson?" Mizuki asked.

"Yes he has and he did well," came a new voice.

"Sure he did Jed," Mizuki said.

They heard to footsteps approaching as Mizuki turned and explained that Jed was one of their guardians. Yasuo came into the alcove followed by a man who the girls assumed was Jed. They all gasped suddenly. The man was Jadeite.

**A/N: **Hope that was a good cliff-hanger.

CrazyLikeaFox


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Here's the new chapter hope you enjoy. Please Review! Thanks to my awesome beta Sangoscourage and to Chikyuuhime for the reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Chapter 4: Identity Discovered

Usagi, Ami and Rei all visibly paled at the sight of the enemy that they were sure should be dead. Yet here he was standing in their new friends place, most definitely alive and kicking.

Makoto looked at the man curiously, as she had never met Jadeite and Minako, who remembered him as Sailor Mars's lover in their previous lives was surprised to see him. From what she had heard he had been killed by Beryl long before she had joined the other senshi.

"I'm Jed," the man introduced himself.

Makoto who seemed to be the only one not affected by Jed's entrance quickly introduced the other girls. Jed smiled at all of them though his gaze lingered on Rei. Yasuo who was standing next to Jed elbowed him.

"He's one of your guardians?" Minako asked surprised, "he doesn't look that much older than you."

"Well I'm not but their family and my family have been friends for years. It just made sense for me and my cousins to adopt them, until they can legally take care of themselves," Jed explained.

"Cousins?" Ami asked cautiously.

"Yeah there's Neph, Zoi, Kunz and Hikari. Our dad's are brothers," Jed explained.

The girls nodded, Usagi and Rei having recovered from the shock. Clearly this couldn't be Jadeite. After all Jadeite had been hell bent on killing them all and he had discovered their identities in their last battle. This man, who could pass for his twin was nothing like the man they both remembered.

Usagi's cell phone rang and she hurried to answer it.

"There's another youma attack, this time at the downtown library," Luna said.

Usagi's eyes widened as she hung up.

"We all have to go, gomen nasai. It's been great we'll have to do it again," Usagi said as she almost dragged the other girl's to the door.

"That's alright, see you later," Mizuki said who with Yasuo and Jed had followed them to the door.

The girls ran out of the house and through the gate, heading towards the library.

"Do you think they know?" Jed asked as they ran out of sight.

"They haven't got a clue," Mizuki replied.

The Sailor Senshi entered the library and immediately saw that the commotion was coming from the fifth floor, non-fiction.

"Stop right there," called Sailor Moon.

Having caught the youma's attention the senshi began their customary speeches.

"I'm the pretty suited sailor senshi who stands for love and justice Sailor Moon."

"Senshi of fire and passion Sailor Mars."

"Senshi of water and knowledge Sailor Mercury."

"Senshi of lighting and strength Sailor Jupiter."

"Senshi of love and beauty Sailor Venus."

"In the name of our worlds we will punish you," they all finished.

"Cute speech, but I'm afraid it won't help you win. Get them," Zoicite ordered the youma.

This youma used it's surroundings to its advantage, pushing over bookshelfs filled with heavy books. Fortunately none hit the senshi though it did make fighting this youma particularly difficult. It seemed that Zoicite had his eye on the rainbow crystal that Sailor Moon had, judging by the way he attacked her. Not use to fighting one of the Shitenou before, Moon raised the crescent moon wand and deflected the shard that Zoicite was using as a sword. Zoicite, surprised that she had been able to defend herself aimed a series of attacks at her that she was barely able to either deflect or dodge. The four senshi were too distracted by the unexpectedly strong youma.

Zoicite aimed another shard at Sailor moon's back. She was too distracted and didn't see it coming but luckily someone else did. Sailor Moon turned to see that Zoicite's second shard had been shattered by a red rose. Tuxedo Mask had joined the battle. Zoicite growled, though he was fully prepared to take on the two warriors.

"You should help your senshi, they look as though they need you," Tuxedo Mask said, eager to fight Zoicite, this time to the finish.

"No way, he wants my rainbow crystal as much as yours. You don't have to fight alone," Sailor Moon pleaded.

Tuxedo Mask didn't look happy but he reluctantly agreed. Zoicite was taken off guard by this double team approach. They worked well together, almost predicting the others moves.

Zoicite grew desperate and called out for help. It arrived in the form of the last and possibly most dangerous of the Shitenou, Kunzite. Venus gasped, recognising the man she had loved and been killed by in Silver Millennium.

The other senshi were thrown by the aura of Kunzite. He glanced around taking in the chaos.

"Well you seem to be doing well Zoicite," he smirked.

"Just shut up and help me," Zoicite snarled.

Kunzite answered by attacking Sailor Moon. She was caught of guard and flew into one of the surrounding walls. Tuxedo Mask looked back at her concerned but was soon distracted when Zoicite took advantage of Kunzite's presence and launched a furious attack.

These three separate groups continued to fight until the four senshi were able to successfully destroy the youma with a sailor planet attack. This did leave them physically drained and unable to assist their leader.

Sailor Moon was scared but she tried not to show it. She had trouble battling Zoicite and it seemed that Kunzite was stronger.

"Give up Sailor Moon you can't win," Kunzite said.

"Well I can sure as hell try," Moon answered as Kunzite again was able to throw her into the wall.

She got up feeling dazed and didn't see Kunzite's energy blades flying at her. The other senshi called out warnings but it was far too late for her to move. She was saved from a very bad case of the splits by Sailor Earth whose energy wave managed to neutralise them.

"You okay?" Earth asked as she helped Sailor Moon up.

"I think so," Moon replied.

Earth looked towards Kunzite who had wasted no time powering another attack and sending it their way. A white energy beam cut through the blades, dispersing them. Kunzite was getting infuriated by his attacks been stopped.

"Are there any other senshi I should know about?" he yelled at Zoicite.

Zoicite, who was still fighting Tuxedo Mask, just shook his head. Kunzite smiled and prepared to destroy the three warriors he was facing but noticed that the other four senshi were up and glaring at him while shifting into position around Sailor Moon. He noticed that Venus in particular was glaring at him with a ferocity not on the other senshi.

Not liking his odds Kunzite disappeared, heading back to the Negaverse. They all turned to face Zoicite, who didn't like the odds of facing all seven of them plus Tuxedo Mask. He made a swift exit leaving the destroyed floor of the library behind.

"This doesn't look good," Earth commented surveying the room.

"There's nothing we can do about it," Mercury answered sadly.

Sailor Moon had moved over to Tuxedo Mask, who hadn't faired as well in this battle against Zoicite as the last few encounters.

"Are you alright," she asked sincerely.

"It's just a scrape," he replied, "that cut on your cheek looks worst."

Sailor Moon lifted her had to her cheek. She hadn't even noticed she had been hit by Kunzite.

"It's just a scrape," she mimicked him.

He laughed suddenly, a sound that Sailor Moon wasn't use to. She grinned and brought out a handkerchief that she had in her sub space pocket. Grabbing his hand she wrapped it tightly to stop the bleeding. He thanked her and made a quick exit, afraid that he might get close to her.

He couldn't afford to do that, not with the Princess begging him to find the Silver Crystal. There was also his growing attraction top a certain odango atama. Mamoru sighed as he reached his apartment and detransformed. He had admitted to himself and a very smug Motoki that for reasons he couldn't begin to explain he was very attracted to Usagi.

Motoki had given him a knowing look and said "it took you this long to figure it out?"

Mamoru shook his head, it seemed that his best friend had known for a long time the reason he persistently teased Usagi was because he wanted her to notice him.

There was a slight hitch. Mamoru had also found himself being attracted to Sailor Moon as his alter ego Tuxedo Mask. It didn't take a genius to figure out that she had a crush on him, but he knew he couldn't do anything about it.

He could potentially have a real relationship with Usagi, whereas he would only see Sailor Moon when the Earth was in danger. Mind made up Mamoru had decided to try to distance himself from Sailor Moon. It was made easier by his continuous battles with Zoicite. Deciding to think about later he sat down and began his huge pile of homework.

Monday came too fast for Usagi's taste. Having easily recovered from Saturday's youma attack she made her way downstairs, running late as usual. She grabbed her lunch and grabbed a piece of toast from her mother's outstretched hand. Flying out the door Usagi made it to the final corner without major incident. Of course that wouldn't last as she ran into a brick wall aka Chiba Mamoru.

"Better watch it Odango, you'll be late," he grinned.

"Shut up," she replied as she took his outstretched hand.

Usagi ran off managing to slide into her desk with five seconds to spare. During her morning classes she though about her encounter with Mamoru. Shivers had gone up her arm and down her spine when he had helped her up.

It was awfully nice of him to help her up when she had been the one to run into him, especially because he had injured his hand. Usagi gasped suddenly. The hand Mamoru had injured was the same one as Tuxedo Mask, in exactly the same place. That couldn't be a coincidence. She went pale as she realised that her caped crusader and mortal enemy were one and the same.

It was soon lunch time and Makoto and Ami joined Usagi, Mizuki and Yasuo had to go to the library to finish an assignment.

"Usagi are you alright?" Makoto asked, her blonde friend looking quite pale.

"I just figured something out that's all," Usagi answered seriously.

"What is it?" Ami asked

"Mamoru is Tuxedo Mask," she replied softly.

Makoto and Ami's eyes widened drastically.

"Are you sure?" Ami asked seriously.

"His hand is injured in the same place where Tuxedo Mask hurt his hand at the battle on Saturday. The rest fell into place. Both have raven black hair and are the same build. It's good in a way because it means I'm not attracted to two different people," Usagi said not realising what she had confessed.

"Not attracted to two different people Usagi?" Makoto teased.

"What?" Usagi shouted, "I didn't say that."

"Actually that's exactly what you said Usagi," Ami confirmed.

"Oh God," Usagi moaned.

"What are you going to do?" Makoto asked.

Usagi groaned "I don't know."

The bell ending lunch sounded before they could continue the conversation.

After school they met Rei and Minako at the Crown, sitting down at a booth. The two girls were quickly informed of what Usagi had mistakenly confessed at lunch. After some good natured teasing they settled down as Minako and Rei were informed about Mamoru's alter ego.

"Should we confront him?" Makoto asked.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea," Usagi said.

"She's right; we should confront him as senshi not in our normal forms," Ami added.

The other girls agreed. It would be safer for them to keep their identities a secret until they knew Tuxedo Mask's – Mamoru's – agenda.

Minako was smirking slightly. Mamoru was Tuxedo Mask? That certainly explained a couple of things. Such as why he was trying to get the rainbow crystals and consequently the Silver Crystal and how he and Sailor Moon were able to fight in such perfect sync with each other. It also explained why Tuxedo Mask came to Sailor Moon's rescue and not any of the other Senshi. Endymion was protective over Serenity and it seemed in this lifetime he was no different.

Their meeting ended soon after wards and they headed home. Life couldn't be that simple. Minako walked past the ice skating rink on her way home and noticed a commotion.

Sneaking into the complex she noticed two youmas draining life energy from the skaters. Floating above and observing the chaos was Zoicite and Kunzite. Minako flinched upon seeing Kunzite but knew that as a Senshi she had to put her feelings aside and destroy him. She was just glad that Ami didn't remember Zoicite and the past life they had shared.

Holding her henshin pen she called out, "Venus Power Makeup," changing into the senshi of love and beauty.

Grabbing her cell phone she made a call to all the senshi informing them of where she was and the current situation. It would be suicide to fight without back up so Venus impatiently waited for the others. Mars was the first to arrive, the fire senshi ready to go. They were soon joined by Mercury, Moon and Jupiter.

Forgoing the speech all five launched an attack three at one youma and two at the other. They split into two groups – Moon, Mars and Mercury against one and Venus and Jupiter against the other. Venus and Jupiter were joined by Earth who wordlessly began to attack with them. Kunzite and Zoicite continued to observe from a distance.

The ice made for a hard to surface to fight on, the senshi were slipping and sliding everywhere. Somehow a few minutes into the fight all of their shoes were magically turned into skates, which helped a great deal.

Sailor Moon was shockingly good at skating, something that didn't surprise Venus. Serenity had been a born skater and it seemed Sailor Moon was too. Earth also demonstrated the same gracefulness as Moon.

With the skates added to their uniform the senshi quickly disposed of the youma. They then had the Shitenou to face. Venus, Jupiter and Earth faced Kunzite much to Venus's displeasure. The other three senshi faced Zoicite. They battled for a few minutes until Tuxedo Mask and Lunar Knight arrived – albeit it separately. Tuxedo Mask helped to fight Zoicite, while Lunar Knight battled Kunzite.

The two Shitenou gave up in disgust, finding it difficult to face four opponents and retreated back to the Negaverse. Earth and Lunar Knight left after the senshi thanked them. Before Tuxedo Mask could make an exit Sailor Moon stopped him.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, though he was desperate to leave so he wouldn't have to be near her.

Sailor Moon smiled slightly, "Why don't you tell me Mamoru."

Hope that was a good cliff-hanger.

CrazyLikeaFox


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Just to let you know I made a small addition to chapter four. It's not big but it will become big later on in the story. Thank you to Chikyuuhime and lovenhope for their reviews and a MASSIVE thank you to my awesome beta sangoscourage. This story has had over 600 hits making it the most successful one I've written. I would appreciate any reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Sailor Moon.

Chapter 5: Mamoru's decision

Tuxedo Mask went pale, "What did you say?"

"You don't have to pretend I know it's you Mamoru. I just can't believe I didn't figure it out sooner," Sailor Moon said.

Tuxedo Mask was in shock. Not only had Sailor Moon figured out his identity, it seemed that she knew him.

Sailor Moon glanced at the four senshi; they took the hint and backed off, waiting for her in the background.

"You know me?" Tuxedo Mask asked, knowing it was useless to deny anything.

"Well you have tormented me for almost a year now, so if you call that knowing you then I guess I do," was Sailor Moon's reply.

"Odango Atama?" he questioned.

"I'm the only girl you tease? I feel so privileged," she answered flippantly.

Tuxedo Mask's eyes widened. Of course Usagi and Sailor Moon was the same person, he couldn't believe that he'd missed it. Same hairstyle and same blue eyes, it seemed so obvious now. She must have had a glamour that disguised her from anyone who didn't know her true identity. If she was Sailor Moon that would mean the four girls she always hangs around would be the Sailor Senshi.

"You can't tell anyone," he stated as he came closer to her.

"I know, but I've already told the other senshi," Sailor Moon said also stepping forward.

"Fine but you have to keep this to yourselves, if the Negaverse found out I'm history," he said.

"You're not the only one, they're trying to kill all of us," was her reply.

"This doesn't make us allies, I want the Silver Crystal and I'll do anything to get it."

"I'll do everything in my power to stop you."

"Just try it."

"I'll do better than try."

They were mere centre metres from each other, something that they both noticed at the same time. Instead of stepping away they moved in closer, their lips coming close.

"Sailor Moon," Mars called.

Sailor Moon jumped away from Tuxedo Mask, blushing at what she had almost done. He too was just as embarrassed and a little annoyed that they were interrupted, though he didn't show it. When she turned to face Mars Tuxedo Mask quickly left.

Venus frowned, they had been so close. Well there was always next time.

The girls dehenshined and went their separate ways, agreeing to meet up at the Crown tomorrow after school to discuss the latest development.

Usagi had gotten detention for being late and arrived at the Crown late. She noticed that Mamoru wasn't there and was slightly disappointed. She slid into the booth where the four girls were engaged in vigorous debate.

"He's the enemy, we have to stop him," Makoto said.

"Talking about Tuxedo Mask?" Usagi asked.

"Yes and we've discussed this situation thoroughly. If Tuxedo Mask is after the Silver Crystal then he is an enemy," Rei stated.

"It's Mamoru for goodness sake. I highly doubt he's going to be a danger," Minako stated.

"Minako is right, he wouldn't hurt us," Usagi said.

"What do you think Ami?" Makoto asked the girl, who was being awfully quiet.

"I know Mamoru is a good person, but Tuxedo Mask stated that he wasn't our ally," Ami said slowly.

Usagi and Minako's faces fell as they realised that they had lost this argument.

"We just have to be careful," Ami said as the door to the Crown slid open.

Mamoru walked in and glanced around. Upon seeing the five senshi he went to sit at the bench, as far away as possible from the girls. Ordering his usual coffee from Motoki he sat down, trying to ignore the five pairs of eyes on him.

Soon after he arrived Makoto, Rei and Ami left. Minako stayed for another half an hour, playing games with Usagi before she too left. Usagi sat down next to Mamoru and spun to face him.

"Can we talk?" she asked.

"About what?" he said not even turning to look at her.

"You know damn well what about," she said angrily.

"Fine," he replied, getting up and paying for his coffee.

Both waved good bye to Motoki and left the arcade. They walked silently until they reached the lake in Juuban Park. Both leaned against the railing and faced each other.

"Why are you doing this?" Usagi asked quietly, startling Mamoru.

"Being Tuxedo Mask? Believe me it wasn't my idea," Mamoru sighed.

"I meant about the Silver Crystal."

"I know."

Usagi pulled the star locket out of her pocket, "you should have this back."  
She handed it to him, when it started to play its haunting melody. Before they had time to question it they heard a scream coming from close by. Both ran towards it and spotted Zoicite with yet another youma attacking civilians.

"Moon prism power makeup," Usagi called.

Mamoru stared as Usagi was enveloped in light, transforming into the pretty suited guardian Sailor Moon. Once her transformation was complete she turned to Mamoru, raising an eyebrow.

"Are you coming?" Sailor Moon asked.

Mamoru just nodded letting his transformation take a hold. A moment later he was the caped crusader Tuxedo Mask and with Sailor Moon ran towards the battle field. He headed towards Zoicite who having noticed his arrival descended to the earth. Sailor Moon was left to take the youma, having signalled the other senshi.

Sailor Moon did her best, but she was clumsy. She tripped over a tree root falling flat on her face. Tuxedo Mask was too distracted to save her from the youma's violent attack. She cringed, but was saved at the last moment by Lunar Knight who had arrived on the scene with Sailor Earth.

"Are you okay?" Lunar Knight asked.

Sailor Moon just nodded, readying her tiara to throw. Lunar Knight nodded and went to help Tuxedo Mask against Zoicite.

Sailor Moon released the golden discus and it hit straight on but had little effect. Sailor Moon sighed, hoping that the other senshi would arrive soon. Unfortunately this was a wasted hope.

Zoicite wasn't as dumb as he appeared and had raised a force field around the battle area. Venus and Mercury had already arrived and were attempting to penetrate the barrier. Mercury had her computer out and was analysing it for structural weakness. They were soon joined by Mars and Jupiter who had come along with Luna and Artemis.

Venus whipped out her cell phone, calling Sailor Moon.

In the barrier Sailor Moon had just avoided another attack when she heard her cell phone ring.

"Answer it, we'll distract it," Earth said, indicating herself and Lunar Knight.

Moon nodded and quickly answered it.

"Are you okay?" came Venus's voice.

"Fine, where are you guys?" Moon asked.

"There's some type of barrier preventing us from entering. Mercury's working on it but at the moment it doesn't look good," Venus explained.

"We'll have to do it with out you," Moon said looking resolved.

"Good luck," Venus said as they both hung up.

Sailor Moon turned to see Sailor Earth flung into a particularly thick tree. Helping her up, Sailor Moon cringed. Earth had the more powerful attack, anyone could see that. If her power couldn't destroy the monster then how could she?

Although Earth had weakened the youma it wasn't weak enough to destroy with her tiara. Bracing both herself and the barely conscious Sailor Earth she waited for the final attack. The youma powered up, prepared to go all pout to finish them. Silver light surrounded it and it then disintegrated into dust.

Standing in its place was a senshi, wearing silver sandals and skirt. Her bows were blue and like Sailor Earth she wore a mask. She walked to the two injured Senshi and put her hands over Earth. Her hands pulsed with a golden light and all of Earth's injuries healed.

"What are you doing here?" Earth asked as she saw the stranger.

"It seemed like you needed help. You should be glad that I was able to enter the dome Zoicite created," was her reply.

"You two know each other?" Moon said.

The stranger turned to Sailor Moon and giving her a half smile she said, "yes I'm a protector of sorts."

Earth snorted, "some protector."

"What should we call you?" Moon asked.

"Sailor Ceres," was the answer.

Earth smirked but chose not to comment. Zoicite, having noticed that his strongest youma yet was destroyed snarled and vanished, taking the barrier with him.

"Time to go," Sailor Ceres said holding out a hand.

Sailor Earth took the hand, along with Lunar Knight and the three warriors disappeared in a swirl of silver light.

Sailor Moon picked up her cell phone and dialled Sailor Venus to let her know that the youma had been destroyed. After hanging up she turned to Tuxedo Mask.

"We aren't finished," she said.

"I suppose not," he answered approaching her.

"Are you going to answer my question?"

"About the Silver Crystal?"

"No about the space monkeys, of course about the Silver Crystal," Sailor Moon replied sarcastically.

Tuxedo Mask walked towards her detransforming as he did. Sailor Moon reached for her brooch, tapping it to break from her senshi form. They both walked towards the lake, resuming their previous positions.

"I want to know who I am," was Mamoru's final answer.

"What do you mean?'

"I was orphaned at a young age and I don't remember anything before the accident. Lately I've been having this dream – every night – about a princess. She's begging me to find her the Imperium Silver Crystal and I think she can tell me who I am."

Usagi's eyes had filled with tears, "I had no idea Mamoru."

"Actually you're only the second person I've ever told. Of course Motoki knows."

"Did you ever consider that this princess may be the one that the senshi and I are searching for? It's because of her that we want the Silver Crystal, after all it does belong to her," Usagi explained.

"You're all searching for a Princess?" Mamoru asked surprised.

"The Moon Princess, heir to the throne of Silver Millennium according to Luna," Usagi stated.

"Your cat?" Mamoru asked.

"She talks," Usagi said.

"Of course, well maybe we could work together. The princess in my dreams is in a palace but it always has Earth in the background. That always confused me until today," Mamoru conceded.

"Arigato Mamoru," Usagi grinned throwing her arms around him.

He hugged her back but both noticed what they were doing and dropped their arms quickly.

"We're having a senshi meeting tomorrow at Hikawa Temple. You should come, I'll vouch for you," Usagi suggested.

Mamoru nodded, "will the new senshi be there?"

Usagi shook her head, "we have no idea who they are."

"Alright see you later Odango Atama," Mamoru left to Usagi's screams of outrage at that hated nickname.

Early the next day Usagi was still in bed asleep, dreaming of a long dead kingdom and a lost prince when she was awoken by an annoyed Luna.

"Your cell phone," Luna pointed at the vibrating phone.

Usagi picked it up and groggily said, "hello?"

"Attack at Juuban Junior High," Ami answered.

"What?" Usagi said waking up fully.

"There are a lot of kids here you had better hurry," was Ami's response as she hung up.

Usagi glanced at her clock and noticed she had ten minutes until school officially started. Wondering why her mother hadn't woken her up Usagi threw on her school uniform and henshin brooch and ran downstairs.

She picked up a note on the bench that reminded her that her mother, father and brother Shingo had gone to visit her sick mother in Kyoto and wouldn't be home until late tomorrow. Cursing she locked up the house and ran outside.

She arrived at school to a scene of chaos. Mercury, Jupiter and Mars were up against the youma while Venus took on Zoicite by herself.

Usagi looked around for a place to henshin but was pulled into the building by a hysterical Miss Haruna. No matter how hard she tried to escape there was no way out. Panicking slightly Usagi was surprised when a hand darted out of the crowd and pulled her through an unused side door. Walking into the sunlight she turned to see Mizuki closing the door behind them.

"What are you doing? "Usagi asked, though she was grateful for the assistance.

"You need to henshin," Mizuki said.

Usagi looked at her confused.

"We don't have time for this," Mizuki said.

She held up her hand and called, "Earth prism power makeup."

In a swirl of light Mizuki transformed into Sailor Earth.

"Usagi, transform already! Those kids need us. I'll explain things later." Sailor Earth huffed in annoyance.

"Right! Moon prism power make up!" Serena shouted after shaking herself out of her stupor.

Sailor Moon was confused but heeded Earth's – Mizuki's – warning. They both rushed to the battle, hoping that it wouldn't be their last.

**A/N: **Hope you guys are happy, we finally know who Sailor Earth is, or do we? Thanks to sangoscourage who wrote the last few lines of this chapter, it really helped to round it off. Until next time.

CrazyLikeaFox


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Hey sorry it's taken me awhile, especially considering the cliff-hanger! Anyway much thanks as always to sangoscourage for being an excellent beta. Also thanks to Chikyuuhime, PriestessHelene, ffgirlmoonie and lovenhope for the reviews on chapter 5. This story has over a thousand hit, which I'm really excited about! Please after you read this leave a review.

Chapter 6: Knight Exposed

They arrived moments later to chaos. The majority of the student body was inside, watching the battle through doors and windows.

Earth and Moon surveyed the area. Mercury and Jupiter were currently engaged against the fiercely powerful youma. Lunar Knight was fighting against Zoicite, who it seemed hated him as much as he hated Tuxedo Mask.

The two senshi split up. Moon went to help her fellow senshi while Earth went to aid Lunar Knight. The fighting continued for a few minutes. Soon Tuxedo Mask joined the battle.

The fight for the senshi was not going so well. Venus had finally arrived with Mars but even the combined power of the five inner senshi didn't seem to be enough. Earth noticed this and blasted the youma, dazing it.

"Use the sailor planet power attack!" she advised, yelling as she dodged one of Zoicite's ice shards.

"She's right," Moon added as they all joined hands in a circle. The senshi quickly gathered their power and were surrounded by glowing light as the attack built up strength.

"Sailor planet power!" they all called.

The power of the inner senshi was unleashed with a roar and the youma was dusted. Zoicite was unnerved by this rare display of power and disappeared.

Sailor Moon smiled at Tuxedo Mask as he vanished, probably back to university she thought.

The senshi quickly followed suit, making their way to the back of the school where there were no people to see them dehenshin. Minako and Rei took off quickly, heading back to their respective schools. Makoto, Ami and Usagi slipped into he crowds heading back to their classrooms.

The rest of the day was chaos. Fortunately there were no detentions so Usagi got out of school on time.

"Are you coming to the temple?" Makoto asked.

"I'll be there soon, there's something I have to do first," Usagi said as she saw Mizuki leaving the school with Yasuo.

Ami and Makoto nodded and headed towards the temple for the senshi meeting. Usagi approached Mizuki, who had waited for her.

"You want to talk?" Mizuki said as soon as Usagi got to them.

"In front of your brother?" Usagi asked warily.

"Usagi, haven't you figured it out? Yasuo is Lunar Knight," Mizuki explained.

"You're dating your brother? That is just wrong," Usagi grimaced.

"I'm not dating my sister, where'd you get an idea like that?" Yasuo asked with a bemused expression as they sat down on a bench.

"Well we all just assumed that because Sailor Earth and Lunar Knight were so close, they were dating," Usagi explained blushing.

"It's okay, other people assume that. We just work together really well," Yasuo said.

"I have to go; I have a meeting with the other senshi. Do you want to come?" Usagi asked as she got up.

"No thanks, we'd appreciate if you could keep this information our little secret okay?" Mizuki asked.

Usagi nodded as she headed towards the Crown to find Mamoru to take to the meeting. She didn't know how the girls would react to Tuxedo Mask's identity.

She entered and saw Mamoru talking with Motoki. She approached them, not sure what to say. Fortunately Mamoru saw her and indicated that she should sit down next to him.

"Are you ready to go?" Usagi asked.

Mamoru nodded and paid Motoki for his coffee. They walked out together, neither seeing the perplexed look on Motoki's face.

"Just wait here and I'll tell the girls that you're coming," Usagi said as they reached the top of the stairs to the temple.

"Alright," Mamoru agreed.

Usagi walked into Rei's room though she didn't take a seat.

"Something wrong Usagi?" Makoto asked.

"Tuxedo Mask's here," Usagi blurted out.

Rei, Makoto and Ami looked shocked as did their two cat guardians. Minako inwardly smirked, of course she had figured out who Tuxedo Mask was. Usagi wasn't as dumb as she first appeared

"I mean in his civilian identity," Usagi added as she indicated for Mamoru to come into the room.

"You're Tuxedo Mask?" Makoto said breaking the silence that had covered the room.

Mamoru came to a stop in front of Usagi. He nodded and brought out his two rainbow crystals as proof.

"So you will work with us?" Ami asked doubtfully.

"Our goal at the moment is the same, it makes sense," Mamoru answered.

"Alright have a seat," Rei indicated as both he and Usagi sat down.

They quickly discussed the random attacks by Zoicite, Mamoru adding in his own unique perspective. However they were no closer to discovering Zoicite's true motives.

"What about Sailor Earth and Lunar Knight? We don't know their motives either," Rei pointed out.

Usagi just sat silently. She knew that she should probably tell her fellow senshi about Mizuki and Yasuo but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She didn't know why, but she knew that their identities had to be kept secret at all costs.

Ami brought up a display showing Lunar Knight and Sailor Earth, listing all known attacks and abilities.

"We know that they are strong, in fact Sailor Earth's power probably outstrips Sailor Moon's current level of power. Lunar Knight seems to be the weaker of the two in the powers department but clearly is physically stronger than his partner," Ami recited.

"You have no idea who they are?" Mamoru asked.

"Do you?" Makoto shot back.

"You guys have spent more time with them," Mamoru retorted.

"Alright I think that's enough for today," Minako quickly interrupted, "we should all get home and get some rest."

Everyone else agreed as they all left. Mamoru offered a ride home for the four girls, to which they all agreed, Makoto somewhat reluctantly.

Minako had to laugh, it seemed that time really hadn't changed them. Endymion had always been seen as not good enough for Serenity by the Jovian princess. Minako just hoped that this would soon change.

Mamoru dropped Usagi off last, noticing that all the lights were off.

"Where are your parents?" he asked as he walked her to her front door.

"In Kyoto visiting my grandmother," Usagi answered

"Will you be alright alone?"

"I won't be alone, Luna will be home soon."

"Alright, goodnight," Mamoru said as he headed back to his car.

Usagi waved and headed inside. Half an hour after Mamoru left there was a knock at the door. It was Mizuki and Yasuo. Usagi quickly let them in and showed them to the living room.

"What are you guys doing here?" Usagi asked.

'Well we were in the area and thought we'd drop by," Yasuo explained.

"That's so nice, I'm actually home alone for the rest of the week," Usagi explained.

"That's stupid, you should come and stay at our house, we have more than enough room," Mizuki offered.

Usagi grinned, "that would be great. Are you sure it will be okay?"

"Sure besides the only one of our guardians who is home on a regular basis is Hikari. She's nice though," Yasuo assured her.

Usagi smiled as the three of them headed upstairs to pack Usagi's things.

"Very pink," Mizuki noted.

"Pink and white are my favourite colours," Usagi explained

Usagi wrote a note to Luna explaining where she was and locked up the house. Yasuo was driving so they arrived at the manor fairly quickly. Mizuki showed Usagi to a room right next to hers and across the hall from Yasuo.

"We'll share a bathroom, I hope that's okay," Mizuki said.

Usagi nodded as they headed downstairs for dinner.

"I called ahead to let everyone know that we had a guest, so no-one will be surprised to see you," Yasuo said as they sat own at the long table.

"This must be your new friend," came a voice from the doorway.

"Yes this is Tsukino Usagi. Usagi meet Wakahisa Hikari," Mizuki carried out the introductions.

Hikari shook Usagi's hand, "nice to meet you, please call me Hikari."

Hikari was tall and had long dark hair like Mizuki. Her eyes were jade green, framed with dark lashes. Her eyes held wisdom beyond her years and she carried herself gracefully. Usagi immediately wished that she could be like this woman.

"Are any of the others joining us for dinner?" Yasuo asked as they were served.

"Well I know that both Zoi and Kunz are held up in a board meeting so they won't get back until late. Neph decided to take dinner in his office and Jed had a dinner meeting to attend," Hikari explained.

Usagi started slightly. With everything that had happened she had completely forgotten about seeing Jadeite or a damn good imitation of him. She hoped that she didn't have to see him in her stay.

As soon as dinner and dessert were finished Hikari bid the three teenagers goodnight as they went into Mizuki's room to watch television.

Hikari headed towards Neph's office. She knocked on the door and heard an acknowledgement to come in. She opened the door and slipped into the office.

"How did it go?" the man at the desk asked.

"According to plan Nephrite, Usagi didn't recognise me at all," Hikari responded as she sat in the chair opposite him.

Nephrite concentrated on the girl in front of him. Though she looked to be only eighteen he knew she was much older and dangerous to cross.

"You have seen the senshi?' he asked.

"Yes I had to save Sailors Moon and Earth from being crushed. I haven't seen you since them so I hadn't gotten around to telling you," Hikari responded.

"Quite understandable. Did you see Endymion?"

"Yes he seems to be going by the alias Tuxedo Mask. He's also collecting the rainbow crystals and as such is a target of the Negaverse."

"As long as Beryl doesn't discover who he is, we all know how much danger he would be in if that occurred."

"Agreed, I think the rest of the Shittenou need to be briefed on the situation. Will you all be home tonight?" Hikari asked.

"Zoicite and Kunzite will be home by eleven at the latest." Nephrite informed her.

"Good, make sure that they all gather in the conference room."

"Of course."

Hikari turned to leave when Nephrite called her back.

"How is Jupiter?" he asked cautiously.

Hikari smiled sadly, "she seems to be doing very well."

Nephrite nodded as she shut the door behind her.

Usagi was enjoying her time with Mizuki and Yasuo immensely. Yasuo was going away Friday night so Mizuki suggested a girl's night at her place for Usagi's last night. Usagi happily agreed and invited the other senshi over as well as Naru. Unfortunately Naru was going away for the weekend with her mother but Usagi was happy that the others were coming.

She was however cautious, she hadn't seen Jed since she arrived but knew it was only a matter of time. The girls arrived almost at the same time and dumped their stuff in Mizuki's room. Hikari was again home and had dinner with the girls.

Soon they were upstairs, their shouts and laughter could be heard throughout the house.

Hikari smiled as she headed to the conference room where she knew that the Shittenou would be holed up. Opening the door to the large room she glanced around, smirking when she saw that she was indeed right. Kunzite was working with Jadeite on tactical scenarios, Zoicite was scanning data collected on the recent youma attacks and Nephrite was going over his business portfolios.

"Boys," she greeted, still smirking.

"What on earth is going on upstairs?" Kunzite asked.

"I thought with Yasuo gone it would be quieter not nosier," Nephrite added.

"Mizuki and Usagi invited some friends over, four girls to be exact," Hikari explained as her face turned serious.

"The senshi are here?" Zoicite asked

"Yes so that means that the four of you need to stay out of the way. It was bad enough when they saw only Jadeite, imagine what would happen if they saw all four of you," Hikari said.

"Is that an order?" Jadeite asked, a smirk adorning his face.

"Do I have to make it one?" Hikari bit back.

"We understand Milady," Kunzite immediately replied.

Hikari nodded as she sat down at her console to again read through the records of the last battle of Silver Millennium.

It was three in the morning when the girls finally started to settle down. Mizuki and Usagi dashed into their bathroom, while Mizuki pointed Rei, Ami and Makoto to Yasuo's ensuite across the hall.

Minako asked where another bathroom was located and Mizuki directed her to a bathroom down the end of the hallway. She found it quickly enough and after she brushed her teeth and washed her face headed back to the bedroom. Light was coming from the library that they had been to before, so Minako decided to take a look. Pushing the door open she noticed that she was on the second level, where the painting of Endymion hung. The light was coming from a desk on the other side of the room. Minako approached cautiously but the man at the desk clearly heard her. Her breath hitched as she saw Kunzite. He looked surprised to see her but quickly his it.

"Are you lost?" he asked politely.

Minako smiled slightly, "You could say that Kunzite."

**A/N:** Hope everyone enjoyed now that Sailor Earth and Lunar Knight have been revealed. If you guys have any ideas you want to submit let me know and I'll try to work them in.

CrazyLikeaFox


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Thank you so much to Chikyuuhime and ffgirlmoonie for their continued support. Also an immense thank you to sangoscourage. Without you this chapter wouldn't be here. Here is chapter seven, once you have read it please just drop a review to let me know if you are enjoying the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon

Chapter 7: A Princess reborn

Kunzite jerked suddenly, "you know my name?"

"I know more than your name," Minako smiled sadly.

"You remember Silver Millennium?"

"I remember enough."

"Hikari said that none of the inner senshi would know anything about Silver Millennium," Kunzite frowned mostly to himself.

"What does Hikari have to do with anything?" Minako asked cautiously.

Kunzite shook his head, "Nevermind."

"Fine, goodnight," Minako turned to leave.

"Wait."

Minako turned to face him, "what?"

"You have to know that it wasn't me, it wasn't any of us. We could never have done what we did if we had control of our mind and body."

"All I know is that I watched my senshi being killed by the men who claimed to love them, the same way that I eventually died," Minako stated in a voice not heard since she had been leader of the senshi.

"How do you explain Nephrite and Jadeite being here when you know that they both died?"

"I can't. I know that it is going to take a lot more than a few words to win back my trust and the trust of the senshi, perhaps you and the rest of the Shittenou should contemplate that."

Minako hurriedly left the room, not glancing back once at her long dead lover.

Kunzite leaned against his desk and started when he heard someone approaching. He looked to see Hikari with a cup of tea held out to him.

"Are you okay?" she asked quietly.

"She always was stubborn," Kunzite grinned sadly.

"Everything will turn out right, that's the whole purpose of being reincarnated here on Earth."

"Thank you Milady," Kunzite smiled.

Hikari nodded, "you need to rest Kunzite. I know you haven't been sleeping that well."

Kunzite nodded as he headed out of the study to his room. Hikari stayed for a few minutes before she too headed to bed.

The girls left early the next day, Minako with a lot to reflect on. Usagi's parents were home from their time in Kyoto, so they had a big dinner that night. Usagi slept in on Sunday but finally got up in time to have lunch. She then quickly dressed and headed to Crown where Motoki was working.

"Don't you get any time off Motoki-onni-chan?" Usagi asked.

"The guy who usually works this shift called in sick, so I had to cover," Motoki explained as he got her a chocolate sundae.

Usagi nodded. She was halfway through her sundae when her cell phone rang.

"Hello"

Makoto's voice came through, "Usagi we need you at the Juuban idol competition."

"That's on today?"

"Usagi focus! There's a youma here sucking energy from contestants."

"Be right there," Usagi hung up.

"Thanks for the sundae Motoki-onni-chan."

Usagi rushed out the door as Motoki waved back dazedly.

"Moon prism power make up."

Usagi instantly became the pretty suited sailor senshi Sailor Moon.

She ran as quickly as possible to the shopping court where the contest was taking place. Sailors Mars and Mercury were already fighting the youma while Venus and Jupiter fought Zoicite who had yet again appeared.

Sailor Moon joined Mars and Mercury but made no real head way. They were saved from a dangerous blow by Sailor Earth who had just arrived, along with Lunar Knight. They went to aid Venus and Jupiter with Zoicite, giving this fight their all.

Sailor Moon was soon saved by Tuxedo Mask, who appeared just as handsome to her as ever, even though she knew it was Mamoru.

The intense battle continued, the youma was incredibly strong due to all the energy it was able to drain.

"Focus on the youma, we can handle Zoicite," Earth yelled at Jupiter, Venus and Tuxedo Mask.

They agreed; Jupiter and Tuxedo Mask somewhat reluctantly. It didn't really help when the youma was joined by the last of the Shittenou, Kunzite.

Venus studied him for a few moments and came to the same conclusion she had Friday night. The man who she met was not the same man who was currently trying to wipe them all out. This man, though strong was a mere shadow of the warrior whom she had loved so intensely in Silver Millennium.

Kunzite was fighting Tuxedo Mask while the senshi fought the youma. Their battle was intense, both men not giving any ground. Unfortunately Kunzite had something Tuxedo Mask didn't: strong powers. Tuxedo Mask was blasted with the force of his attack, strong enough to remove his mask.

Deep in the Negaverse Beryl gasped, recognising Endymion's face.

He replaced his mask, continuing his fight. Sailor Moon finally had enough room to use her tiara, combined with the other senshi's attacks.

"Moon tiara magic," she called as the discus sliced through the youma, returning the lost energy.

Kunzite and Zoicite didn't give up so easily. Earth and Lunar Knight had exhausted themselves by putting all of their energy into this fight. They were determined to destroy Zoicite but they didn't seem to be accomplishing anything.

Earth was blasted backwards, losing more energy. Her henshin brooch glowed for a few moments and then faded, along with her transformation.

Lunar Knight ran to help his sister and didn't notice the attack directed at them both.

"Watch out!" Sailor Moon called.

Fortunately they were saved when a stream of silver light disintegrated the oncoming attack.

Sailor Ceres stood next to Mizuki and Lunar Knight, kneeling down next to Mizuki's limp body. Her hands glowed a golden colour and Mizuki's pale face returned to its usual pinkish hue.

Zoicite was surprised by this interruption and as was his nature fled the scene, Kunzite soon following.

"Are you alright Mizuki?" Moon asked cautiously.

Mizuki groaned and held up a hand to her forehead, "I feel like I was run over by a truck."

"You knew about his?" Mars asked angrily.

Moon nodded, "I promised to keep it a secret."

Mars just shook her head. She knew that her friend meant well and deep down couldn't begrudge her.

"You must be Yasuo then," Mercury directed at Lunar Knight.

He nodded as he let go of his transformation.

"Then who are you?" Venus asked Ceres suspiciously.

Ceres just smiled as she disappeared in a flash of silver light.

"She's sort of like a guardian," Mizuki explained.

"Do you know who we are?" Jupiter asked.

Yasuo nodded, "it wasn't Sailor Moon who told us, we just knew."

"That's right, I never asked how you knew I was Sailor Moon," Moon said as she and the senshi dehenshined along with Tuxedo Mask.

"Sailor Ceres told us," Mizuki explained.

"How did she know?" Minako enquired.

"She has been around for awhile, long enough to recognise a warrior from Silver Millennium," Yasuo answered.

"We're all from Silver Millennium?" Rei asked.

Mizuki nodded, "we have to go we are late as it is."

"Senshi meeting tomorrow afternoon at Hikawa temple," Usagi called as they both left.

"That was unexpected," Makoto stated.

"So am I invited to this meeting?" Mamoru asked.

"Of course," Usagi answered as if was the most obvious thing in the world.

Mamoru nodded trying not to grin, "see you tomorrow then."

The senshi soon dispersed each returning home to finish their homework for the coming week, or in Ami's case to study up for tests at cram school.

Zoicite had recorded the battle and was studying the doubles of himself and Kunzite. He was interrupted when a silver light flashed, rematerialising into Sailor Ceres.

"Thank you for the footage," Zoicite said as he indicated the feed he was watching of the battle, which she had filmed.

"I hope it's useful, I was so busy filming that I almost missed Earth being hit by your double," Ceres remarked.

"Are they okay?" Zoicite asked worriedly.

"The senshi know who they are now," Ceres admitted, "though I think Sailor Moon already knew."

"Right," Zoicite said distractedly as he rewound the footage of Tuxedo Mask fighting Kunzite.

'"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Tuxedo Mask revealed his face, only for a few minutes at best," Zoicite explained.

Ceres sank into the chair that was placed next to Zoicite, dehenshining back into Hikari.

"Did Beryl see?" Hikari asked quietly.

"I don't know," was Zoicite's reply.

Hikari closed her eyes and tried to calm herself with one of the breathing techniques she learned from the monks she had visited over three hundred years ago. Once she had regained control she looked directly at Zoicite.

"What do we do?" she asked.

"What can we do?" Zoicite countered.

Hikari sighed, "let the rest of the Shitenou know about this latest development. Make sure they don't mention this to Mizuki or Yasuo, this is the last thing they need."

Zoicite nodded as Hikari quietly left the room. She had to go speak to a certain time senshi.

Later that night Mamoru retuned to his apartment after spending the rest of the day with Motoki at Crown. He was exhausted, especially after fighting Kunzite but her knew he needed to study for his upcoming exams.

Walking into his living room he noticed that he was not alone. Zoicite was on his couch, waiting for him.

"So Chiba Mamoru aka Tuxedo Mask. I have to say it was quite easy to find you after you so kindly revealed you identity," Zoicite gloated.

"What the hell do you want?" Mamoru asked.

"The rainbow crystals, what else?"

"You'll have to fight me for them."

"I intend to Mamoru, but I think we should meet on neutral ground. The newly constructed office blocks on the harbour will do nicely. Be there by four o'clock or else I will come for you, destroying anyone that gets in my way," Zoicite smirked.

Mamoru frowned, "fine I'll be there."

"Remember no senshi," Zoicite added as he disappeared.

Mamoru sat down, all thoughts of studying gone. He then stood, looking resolved. He would fight Zoicite and win at all costs.

It was Monday afternoon and by some miracle Usagi hadn't gotten detention. She had time to spare before the meeting so she decided to go see if Mamoru was at Crown. He was walking away from Crown when she arrived and strangely enough wasn't heading towards the temple.

Usagi decided to follow him and ended up at the harbour. Glancing around she cautiously approached Mamoru, tapping his shoulder. He brought his arm around to hit her but stopped when he realised who it was.

"Usagi what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question. Senshi meeting remember?"

"I can't go."

"Mamoru what's wrong?"

"Nothing, you need to go."

"I'm not leaving you until you tell me what's going on," Usagi replied stubbornly.

"Usagi please, trust me. I won't be able to do this if you aren't safely very far away."

"Do what? I don't understand."

"Usagi."

Mamoru lent down and kissed her softly, stroking her cheek with his hand. Before she could respond he pulled away, his eyes sparkling sadly at her.

Usagi's eyes were wide as she whispered, "Why did you do that?"

"It's something I've wanted to do for awhile. I thought this is as good a time as any."

"Mamoru," Usagi whimpered as she stepped up and kissed him just as he had kissed her.

He held her against him, amazed that she actually seemed to feel what he did. This had distracted him from his original goal of getting her away. His watch beeped signalling that it was four o'clock.

Before either could do anything they were teleported into the office block, onto the top floor. It was a penthouse office, more than large enough for the battle about to take place.

"Hello Mamoru," Zoicite greeted.

"Zoicite," Mamoru acknowledged as he transformed into Tuxedo Mask.

"What the hell are you doing?" Usagi asked angrily as she shook of the daze Mamoru had created around her.

"Getting the rainbow crystals," Tuxedo Mask replied.

Zoicite laughed as he was soon joined by Kunzite.

"You said one on one," Tuxedo Mask glared.

"I'm a bad guy, I lied," Zoicite answered.

"Maybe this will even the odds," Usagi said as she raised her hand, "Moon prism power makeup."

Usagi's transformation took hold and a few seconds later Sailor Moon stood in her place. She grabbed her cell out and dialled for all the senshi.

"New office block near the harbour, get here now," she ordered as she prepared to take on the two remaining Shitenou with Tuxedo Mask.

Minako was somewhat surprised with the sharp order coming from her friend. Mizuki and Yasuo burst in, panting heavily from the marathon run they had just completed.

"Something is wrong," Yasuo gasped.

"Moon needs our help. Everyone henshin and headed for the new office block near the harbour," Minako barked, sounding like the leader she was born to be.

They all nodded and a few minutes later Lunar Knight and Sailors Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars and Jupiter rushed from the temple heading for Sailor Moon.

"Any idea what's happening?" Jupiter yelled towards Lunar Knight.

He shook his head as they leaped from rooftop to rooftop, "all I know is that fro some reason the balance of power between good and evil is off."

"I feel it too," Mars acknowledged.

"Well then let's move it!" Venus yelled as they increased their speed.

Nephrite looked out the window of the conference room, into the darking sky.

"What's wrong?" Zoicite asked.

"I don't know; I just know that something is wrong. I can feel it," Nephrite sighed.

"Are you sure?" Zoicite asked.

Nephrite nodded. The rest of the Shitenou looked at each other with serious expressions. They all knew the Nephrite was more in touch with the power struggle between good and evil than any of them.

"Get Hikari," Kunzite ordered as Jadeite left the room to find her.

Tuxedo Mask and Zoicite engaged each other almost immediately, Kunzite and Sailor Moon were more cautious.

It didn't take them long to attack. It was clear that physically Kunzite was stronger and perhaps even in the power department. After an intense five minute struggle both had injuries that slowed them down. Kunzite caught Sailor Moon off guard tossing her into the opposite wall.

He turned to Zoicite, aiming a powerful energy attack at Tuxedo Mask. He had no warning; it hit him at full force causing him to hit the same wall Sailor Moon was leaning against.

"Tuxedo Mask," Sailor Moon yelled limping over to him.

He slowly opened his eyes, though Sailor Moon could tell that he was in an incredible amount of pain.

"I guess it's your job to get the crystals now," he joked weakly.

Sailor Moon's eyes had filled with tears, "please don't talk like that I need you."

"Your senshi can protect you."

"That's not why I need you. I need you Mamo-chan, please don't leave me."

"I'm so sorry Usako," Tuxedo Mask stroked her cheek softly and his hand dropped to his side.

The senshi and Lunar Knight arrived just in time to see Tuxedo Mask's eyes fall shut

Sailor Moon's eyes widened as her tears flowed freely, "Please Mamo-chan don't go."

A silver glow emanated from her body as Sailor Moon screamed, "Endymion!"

Sailor Ceres had appeared in the room next to Sailor Venus. Her eyes widened slightly as she took in the scene before her.

"Serenity," Venus breathed.

Sailor Ceres turned to Venus and nodded with a small smile on her face.

"The Imperium Silver Crystal," Luna gasped.

The crystal cast a powerful light over Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask. The others looked away and when the light faded saw Sailor Moon had changed.

She wore a long white dress, the waistline lined with pearls. It had thin short sleeves and the top was lined by golden circles. The dress itself fell to the ground and was layered. Her hair was in its usual style though it now contained pearls. The most noticeable feature was the golden crescent moon glowing on her forehead.

Tuxedo Mask lay in front of her, his wounds healed.

The senshi – except for Lunar Knight, Venus, Earth and Ceres – stared in disbelief.

"I don't believe it. Sailor Moon is the Moon Princess," Mars said with shock.

**A/N: **This is my longest chapter yet and I hope it was worth it.

Remember to review 

CrazyLikeaFox


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Here's chapter 8, longer than any of the other chapters, hope you enjoy. Thanks as always to my beta Sangoscourage. Also thank you so much to PriestessHelene, ffgirlmoonie, Taeniaea and Chikyuuhime for the reviews on the last chapter. I hope this meets with your approval lol. Reviews are very much appreciated.

Chapter 8: Wicked Desires

Zoicite and Kunzite were blinded by the light emanating from the Silver Crystal.

The senshi ran towards their newly found Princess, the inners taking protective stances. The other three stood slightly behind them, prepared to jump in if necessary.

They didn't have to bother. Princess Serenity held the Imperium Silver Crystal and activated its innate power, blasting the two Shitenou. Serenity collapsed from exhaustion, Lunar Knight catching her before she fell. With another burst of light from the Crystal she reverted back to her senshi form.

Kunzite was able to recover from the Crystal's blow, launching an all out attack on the remaining senshi. They managed to deflect it, not noticing that it was a diversion. Zoicite had gotten up to carry out the Shitenou's original intention, as ordered by Queen Beryl – to bring Tuxedo Mask to the Negaverse.

As soon as Zoicite had transported him both he and Kunzite disappeared. The senshi looked around, confused by this sudden retreat until they saw that Tuxedo Mask was missing.

"Where's Tuxedo Mask?" Mars asked tentatively.

The senshi glanced around, but there was no clue as to where Tuxedo Mask had disappeared to.

"The Negaverse must have gotten him," Venus realised.

"Why?" Jupiter asked.

"I don't know," Venus answered.

"We should leave now," Earth advised.

The other senshi quickly agreed, Lunar Knight volunteering to carry the still unconscious Sailor Moon. Sailor Ceres had a few quiet words with Sailor Earth and then nodded. She disappeared in a flash of silver light.

The rest of the senshi and Lunar Knight were able to quickly leave the building and headed towards Hikawa shrine. Fortunately the shrine was almost deserted so no-one saw them enter and dehenshin.

Yasuo laid Usagi on Rei's bed, exchanging glances with his sister. Usagi began to stir and was soon awake, glancing around frantically.

"Where's Mamoru?" she asked.

"The Negaverse got him Usagi. I am so sorry we all failed," Minako explained sorrowfully.

Usagi paled, "Beryl?"

Minako nodded, "how much of Silver Millennium do you remember?"

"Almost everything, though there are sections that are really hazy," Usagi frowned.

"It's the same for me," Makoto added as Ami and Rei agreed.

"What about the two of you? Surely you were both a part of Silver Millennium," Minako directed at Mizuki and Yasuo.

"Pretty much the same deal, though I have a feeling that we remember more," Yasuo answered quietly.

"Though not because of the Princess's reawakening," Mizuki added.

"You had your memories beforehand?" Ami asked.

They both nodded. Minako studied them for a moment but then let it go.

"We have to get Mamoru back. Who knows what Beryl will do to him," Usagi said with a resolved look on her face.

Minako smiled. Usagi was finally showing all of them why she was leader of the senshi. She knew that Usagi had it in her to take charge when necessary.

"Why does Beryl want Tuxedo Mask anyway? No offence but wouldn't it be easier to just kill him?" Makoto asked.

"Beryl's in love with Endymion," Usagi answered.

"What!" Rei yelled.

"She was a lady in the royal court on Earth. She wanted to marry him but he met Serenity and fell in love with her. Beryl was overwhelmed with jealousy and went to Metallia to gain the power of the Negaverse. She then attacked Earth, the Moon and the rest of the Silver Millennium," Minako explained.

Luna and Artemis had remained silent for most of the explanation. Their memories had been completely restored, unlike the senshi. There were a few things that from their explanation of what had caused the downfall of Silver Millennium had left out. It was obvious that they didn't recall everything clearly.

"I remember. I was in the library in the Palace when the alarm was sounded," Ami recalled.

"I was training with Mars," Makoto recalled as Rei nodded in agreement.

"I was with Luna and Artemis, being briefed on the situation on Earth," Minako added.

"We were attacked, Beryl led the assault. She had the four Shittenou with her, they were Endymion's royal guard," Usagi added.

"We met them, when Serenity went to Earth," Rei's eyes widened as she realised exactly who Jadeite was.

She turned to face the other senshi, Makoto and Ami's eyes just as large. Minako on the other hand looked hardly surprised by this revelation.

"You knew, didn't you?" Makoto asked.

Minako nodded, "I retained the majority of my memories of Silver Millennium and like Mizuki and Yasuo it wasn't because of the Princess's reawakening."

"Why did you remember and we didn't? Ami asked curiously.

"I have been a senshi longer than the rest of you. My time as Sailor V helped me to recall most of my memories before I came back to Japan," Minako explained.

"You knew I was the Princess and that Mamoru was the Prince," Usagi stated.

"Yes but you have to believe me, Usagi if I had known that something this awful was going to happen I would have told you," Minako said firmly.

Usagi looked at her friend and nodded, "I know you would have Minako."

"Why don't we all take a break, this is a lot to take in for most of you," Artemis suggested.

They all nodded.

"Our place is pretty much going to be empty tonight, you can come over," Mizuki suggested.

Minako paled slightly before nodding in agreement. They made stops at everyone's houses, Usagi and Minako first getting permission to stay at their friend's house on a school night. Makoto didn't have a guardian to get permission from and Ami's mother was pulling a night shift at the hospital. Rei had been able to easily get permission from her grandfather, who was too busy helping Yuuchirou with his latest self defence class.

They arrived at the Manor and put all of their bags in Mizuki's room. Heading downstairs they entered the dining room for dinner, Luna and Artemis following them.

It was served soon after wards and everyone used their time to further discuss the events of the day.

Minako leaned towards Yasuo, who was seated to her right.

"Do you want to explain why Kunzite attacked us today, yet lives in this house with you?" she asked quietly.

Yasuo's eyes widened, "come with me."

Both got up and discreetly went into the kitchen, which was at the moment empty. Artemis had noticed Minako leaving and followed them. Yasuo indicated for him to sit on the bench that they were both leaning on.

"The man who attacked you today is not the Kunzite you knew from Silver Millennium," Yasuo started.

Minako nodded slowly, "I figured that out when I spoke to him on the weekend."

Yasuo looked surprised, "he spoke to you?"

"Yes, though he seemed surprised that I had most of my memories intact."

"Hikari won't be pleased. I was told that she had specifically instructed all of the Shitenou not to be seen by any of you."

"What does Hikari have to do with this?" Minako asked.

Yasuo hesitated for a second before answering, "she is the one who adopted my sister and I. When we came to Japan we met the Shitenou, who recognised mine and Mizuki's innate powers. Hikari had to be told and we ended up living in the same house. It was convenient for all of us."

"Hikari is not their cousin like you told us?"

"No, believe me I am sorry I lied, we all are."

Minako smiled, "it's okay and I understand what its like to lie to protect someone."

"The Princess?" Yasuo correctly guessed.

Minako nodded sadly.

"It was in her best interest," Artemis added, comforting Minako.

Yasuo agreed with him as the two of them slipped back into the dining room.

Usagi looked up briefly from her conversation with the girls. Minako smiled and gave a nod to her Princess to assure her that she was fine. Usagi nodded back and tuned back into the conversation.

"The Negaverse are going to be desperate to destroy the Princess and get the Imperium Silver Crystal," Ami explained.

"We have to destroy them at all costs. We can't let what happened in Silver Millennium happen here," Makoto said firmly.

"You're right, we have to destroy Beryl and the remaining Shitenou," Rei stated.

"Agreed," Minako said.

"This has been a huge shock for all of us. We should get some sleep, we have school in the morning," Mizuki suggested.

There was a general consensus from everyone and they headed upstairs. Usagi and Minako shared Mizuki's bedroom with her. Rei, Ami and Makoto were put in the guestroom Usagi had occupied. Yasuo was in his bedroom, along with Luna and Artemis, who decided to get to know the young man who was able to call upon the Moon's power.

Soon no noise could be heard from any of the three bedrooms as all the occupants fell asleep, dreaming of the civilisation they had belonged to so long ago.

The next day was hurried as everyone got ready to go to their respective schools. Fortunately there were enough bathrooms that they were soon all dressed and downstairs, eating breakfast.

"Where is Hikari?" Usagi asked as she grabbed a stack of pancakes.

"Busy I assume, I actually haven't seen her since yesterday afternoon," Yasuo responded as he dished out French toast for himself and Rei who was sitting to his right.

Usagi nodded as she devoured her breakfast. Rei and Minako left soon afterwards, both needing to catch their respective school buses. The remaining five all piled into Yasuo's car, arriving at school a few minutes before the final bell rang.

The day was monotonous for all involved, each still distracted by what they had regained yesterday. This was particularly true for Rei, Ami and Makoto who now remembered their lost loves. Each knew that the other remembered but felt that it was unnecessary to mention it.

After school they all met up at the manor, which had become almost a haven from their problems. Yasuo had grabbed some popcorn and they all sat back, watching a movie.

Halfway through the movie Mizuki's cell phone rang. She quickly answered it, pausing the movie as she did so.

"Hello?"

"Mizuki, its Hikari. There's an attack at the childcare centre near Juuban Junior High. I believe its being used to draw the Princess out," Hikari informed her.

"What should we do?" Mizuki asked quietly as everyone else stared intently at her.

"The Princess would be extremely displeased if she wasn't informed. Besides he's draining energy from innocent little kids," Hikari replied.

"We'll be there as soon as possible," was Mizuki's reply as she hung up.

"What is it?" Minako asked instantly cautious.

"Attack at the childcare centre near Juuban Junior High," Mizuki answered.

"Little kids?" Usagi asked eyes widening.

"They want to draw out the Princess," Minako realised.

"Who was that?" Ami asked.

"Sailor Ceres," Mizuki answered as they all stood up.

"Moon prism power makeup."

"Earth prism power make up."

"Venus power makeup."

"Jupiter power makeup."

"Mars power makeup."

"Mercury power makeup."

The senshi and Lunar Knight took off towards where Zoicite was trying to draw them out. They soon arrived and took in the scene before them. Children were scattered throughout the building, some drained of energy and some being protected by their drained parents.

"This is not right," Sailor Moon said, her eyes filling with tears.

"Well let's forgo the speeches and destroy the youma along with Zoicite," Jupiter growled.

The others all agreed, Venus leading the charge by launching her crescent beam directly at the youma. It was taken by surprise and blasted into a wall.

Zoicite looked up to see the senshi, who had all revealed themselves.

"Greetings Princess," Zoicite mocked.

Sailor Moon's eyes narrowed as the four inner senshi took position in front of her. Earth and Lunar Knight had taken position on each side of her. The youma had recovered, aiming its attack at the inner senshi. They took the brunt of the attack, drawing its fire away from Sailor Moon.

Zoicite saw the opportunity to take out the Princess and took it. He didn't count on having to contend with Sailor Earth, Lunar Knight and one very pissed off Sailor Moon. Although she didn't call on the Silver Crystal's power her own power with her crescent moon wand – usually used for healing – had increased dramatically. Although it would have been more powerful with the crystal Sailor Moon was still able to blast back Zoicite. Sailor Earth grinned as she also used her attack, in conjugation with her brother's to keep Zoicite from getting up.

Now that the inner senshi had their memories back, they also recalled long forgotten skills and battle strategies. This meant that they were soon able to make easy work of the youma. Once it was destroyed the stolen energy was returned. Unfortunately they were soon engaged by Kunzite, who had taken the youma's place. Although the senshi were stronger than they were previously they were still no match for a fully trained Shitenou.

Earth, Moon and Lunar Knight were stopped from senselessly pummelling Zoicite when a rose cut across their attacks. Moon looked up to see Endymion drawing his sword. His eyes were colder that she had ever seen them and his roses had gone from deep red to raven black.

"What is he doing?" Moon whispered.

"He's been brainwashed by the Negaverse," Earth responded.

Sailor Moon gasped. Earth grabbed her arm as she tried to approach him.

"Don't. He's not the man you remember. Beryl has probably twisted all of his thoughts, feelings and memories for her own benefit," Earth warned.

"What's the matter Sailor Moon? Are you afraid to fight me?" Endymion called, an evil smirk adorning his lips.

"He's just trying to bait you," Earth warned.

"It's working," Moon muttered.

"I'll take care of him," Lunar Knight answered, drawing his own sword.

Endymion sneered, "as you wish."

They engaged in a fierce battle, the sounds of their blades clashing ringing through the air.

"I'm not sure that I want either one of them to lose," Moon said honestly.

"I understand, but you have to accept that the man Lunar Knight is fighting is not Mamoru, just like the Shitenou weren't the men the senshi loved when they killed them in Silver Millennium's last battle," Earth broke to her gently.

Sailor Moon shuddered, "I know."

They quickly moved out of the way of the intense fight to aid the inner senshi against Kunzite and Zoicite whom had joined the battle.

Lunar Knight was tiring. He had been trained in sword play by his father and the Shitenou, yet even that was not enough to gain some advantage over Endymion. Noticing this Endymion pressed his advantage.

Something inside of Lunar Knight broke. With a roar he pressed his sword against Endymion and his forehead started to glow. A golden crescent moon appeared on his forehead, his mask and outfit disappearing.

Replacing it was an outfit much like Endymion's, though instead of being dark blue and silver it was white and gold. He still had his sword drawn and used the surprise he had cast on Endymion to attack him.

Endymion was caught off guard, realising that he couldn't win quickly retreated back to the Negaverse. He was soon followed by Kunzite and Zoicite.

Yasuo collapsed and his outfit faded back to his school uniform, the crescent moon disappearing.

The other senshi dehenshined and ran over to Yasuo, his sister along with Ami checking his vitals.

"He's fine, just exhausted," Ami reported.

"Thank goodness," Usagi answered as she tried to distract herself from what happened.

Makoto took Yasuo and with Mizuki carried him out of the centre where the victims were starting to stir. They managed to find an empty room, which had a couch that they immediately put Yasuo on.

The room was already occupied by Sailor Ceres, who silently helped them settle Yasuo. Her hands hovered over his body and healed the physical injuries he had incurred from his fight with Endymion. Once she was finished she stood up and faced the other senshi.

"What happened?" she asked quietly.

"Endymion attacked him, for some reason his forehead glowed and he transformed. Once Endymion left he collapsed," Ami explained.

"Endymion attacked him?" Ceres asked confused.

"He was brainwashed by Beryl," Minako quietly explained.

Ceres closed her eyes, trying to compose herself. A few moments later she opened them and the girls could see that she was again in control.

"Don't you think it's time to tell them who you are?" Mizuki suggested timidly.

Ceres frowned slightly but nodded dehenshining as she sat back onto the couch. Hikari was silent for a few moments, studying Yasuo but was satisfied with his condition. She turned back to the inner senshi, all of whom had surprised looks on their faces.

"Yasuo said that the reason you knew about their powers was because the Shitenou recognised his and his sister's power," Minako noted absently.

"I told him that he needed to keep my identity a secret. I apologise but it was necessary," Hikari explained.

"You were also a part of Silver Millennium," Rei stated.

Hikari nodded, "That's right, but I wasn't a senshi until after Silver Millennium fell."

Usagi frowned slightly, "how is that possible?"

"I wasn't reincarnated," Hikari explained, "I know you all have questions but I can't answer all of them now. Some things you have to learn on your own."

The girls agreed as Yasuo started to stir.

"What happened?" Yasuo asked as he sat up.

"We don't know. You were fighting Endymion and you suddenly glowed. Your outfit transformed and somehow you beat Endymion back enough that he fled," Ami explained.

Yasuo quickly glanced up at Hikari but then focused his attention on the girls.

"Was anyone hurt?" Yasuo asked.

"Actually it seems that you bore the brunt of the injuries, which I've now healed," Hikari explained.

"Where were you?" Mizuki asked.

"When I informed you of the attack I sense something was out of balance. I went to check it out but by the time I arrived all I saw was a youma. It was one of the shadow warriors, somehow it was reactivated. I was able to hurt it enough that it reverted back to its human form. I don't think we'll have a problem with that youma again," Hikari explained.

"Which one was it?" Usagi asked.

"Which shadow warrior? It was the priest," Hikari answered.

Usagi nodded. Yasuo was able to stand and walked towards Hikari.

"We had better go," Yasuo said.

Mizuki nodded, "everyone hold hands."

Everyone did as she said, confused as to why until they disappeared in a flash of silver light. They reappeared at the manor's library, Yasuo sitting down as soon as he could.

"We had all better go home, it is a school night," Ami suggested.

The other girls all agreed and went upstairs to grab their bags. They came back downstairs, saying goodbye to Yasuo, Mizuki and Hikari.

Luna accompanied Usagi home, while Artemis went with Minako. Usagi had dinner with her family, making sure that she appeared happy. She didn't want her parents to worry.

Upstairs she changed into her pyjamas and decided that she didn't have the energy to do her homework. Snuggling into bed with Luna at the foot she quickly fell asleep.

Usagi was rudely awoken the next day by her little brother Shingo yelling at her to wake up. She reluctantly got up and stretched. Her dreams had been filled with images of Endymion and the coldness he had shown at yesterday's battle.

Usagi sighed as she saw the star locket she had placed on her dresser. She opened it as it played its haunting melody. Mamoru, please don't give up. I will save you, Usagi vowed silently.

Sighing she dressed in her school uniform and reached towards her bedside table where she kept her henshin brooch. Her hand was pricked and started to bleed. Glancing at her bedside table she saw that next to her brooch was a black rose.

**A/N: **A dramatic twist, hope you enjoyed. If anyone has anything they want to see happening let me know, I'll try to work it in.

CrazyLikeaFoz


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Here's chapter nine. I want to thank Chikyuuhime, ffgirlmoonie, Taeniaea and X00001 for the reviews. A HUGE thank you to sangoscourage, my beta for looking over this chapter so quickly. Hope you enjoy this chapter; I'll try to get the next one done as quickly as possible. Please review and leave any suggestions or thoughts you have in the review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Chapter 9: Yarikh and Ishtar

Usagi had walked to school in a daze, arriving late an earning herself a detention from Miss Haruna. Ami, Makoto, Mizuki and Yasuo all looked at her in concern but she didn't acknowledge any of them. By the time lunch came around the four of them led Usagi up to the roof where they could talk undisturbed.

"Are you okay Usagi?" Ami asked gently.

Usagi reached behind her back into her subspace pocket and silently brought out the black rose she had found on her bedside table this morning.

"That's one of Endymion's roses," Makoto recognised the flower immediately.

Usagi nodded, "it was on my bedside table when I woke up this morning."

"How could this happen?" Mizuki asked.

"Mamoru knew where I lived, he has taken me home a couple of times," Usagi explained absently.

"He's not Mamoru anymore so how did he know?" Makoto asked, the question mostly directed to the resident genius – Ami.

"Remember what Mizuki said about twisting his memories? That's probably how he knows," Yasuo explained.

"You can't stay at your house Usagi. It is way too dangerous," Makoto stated.

"I agree," Ami said as the other two nodded.

Usagi agreed reluctantly, "where can I stay?"

"The manor would be the best place. Mamoru has never been there so he won't be able to find you," Ami suggested.

"What about my parents and Shingo?" Usagi asked worried.

"You said that they had gone to visit your grandmother because she was sick right? Can't they go back to visit her?" Makoto suggested.

"I suppose, the only reason they came back is because Shingo couldn't miss too much school," Usagi explained.

"Is there someone he can stay with? That way your parents will feel okay with going back," Mizuki said.

"Well there is my Aunt Keiko. She only has enough room for one of us, that's why my parents only went for a couple of days. They didn't want me alone for very long," Usagi stated.

"So your Aunt could take Shingo while you stay at the manor," Ami planned.

"Yes but my parents would want to meet Hikari and the other adults that live at the manor before they agree to anything," Usagi said.

"That is understandable, how about today after school? We have to get you out of there as soon as possible," Yasuo proposed.

Ami and Makoto agreed, wanting to keep their Princess away from danger.

"Someone had better cal Minako and rei to let them know. Luna and Artemis need to be told too," Mizuki added.

"Luna already knows, she was there this morning and she would have already told Artemis," Usagi replied.

Makoto drew out her cell phone and walked away a short distance to relay their conversation to both Rei and Minako. Usagi was studying the rose in her hand while Mizuki and Yasuo exchanged glances. Ami was typing on her mini-computer and didn't notice their exchanges.

The final bell for lunch rang, so they all headed back inside

Usagi went home after detention and went into the kitchen where her parents were.

"Papa how is grandma?" Usagi asked.

"Still not well I'm afraid. I want to go back to visit her but Shingo can't afford to miss school and neither can you," Kenji answered.

"I may have a solution for that," Usagi said.

Her father looked at her, "what is it?"

"Shingo can stay with Aunt Keiko," Usagi suggested.

'What about you?" Ikuko asked as she dried the last of the dishes.

"My friends Mizuki and Yasuo live in a manor with their guardians. They said I could stay with them as long as you needed," Usagi answered.

"We will have to meet them," Kenji immediately said.

"I know, they suggested this afternoon, so you can leave as soon as possible," Usagi answered.

Kenji exchanged a look with his wife but soon reluctantly agreed. They all headed to the car along with Shingo, who insisted he could stay home by himself. Usagi was grateful that he came; she didn't want anyone in their house by themselves.

Once they arrived at the manor gates Usagi opened her window to address the speaker, who was know familiar with the usually bubbly girl.

They parked the car near the entrance where Mizuki and Yasuo were waiting for them. After introducing themselves to Usagi's family they led them into the lounge room where afternoon tea had been served.

"Where are your guardians?" Kenji asked.

"I'm so sorry, I was running a little late," Hikari said as she hurried into the room.

The introductions were quickly made as Hikari took a seat on the couch next to Yasuo and Mizuki.

"Aren't you a little young?" Kenji said suspiciously.

Ikuko elbowed her husband as Hikari turned to face him.

"Perhaps, but I was given guardianship of Mizuki and Yasuo along with my four cousins. I can assure you that your daughter will be safe here," Hikari responded.

Kenji reluctantly agreed that Usagi would be perfectly fine while he and Ikuko visited his ailing mother.

They were soon joined by Zoicite, who had been chosen from among the Shitenou to represent the four male 'cousins.'

Once Kenji was satisfied he gave his consent, though not without a series of rules given to Hikari about Usagi's schedule. Smiling Hikari took notes for Kenji's benefit, ignoring the smirk starting to appear on Zoicite's face.

They soon left and hurried home, the whole family packing to go to their respective destinations. As soon as they were done they left Usagi leaving a cryptic note for Luna, to let her know where she was. They dropped Shingo at his aunt's first and then dropped Usagi off at the manor.

Usagi had the same room as she did last time she stayed, so she put away her things and went into the dining room for dinner. Mizuki, Yasuo and Hikari were already seated and all four were served.

The Shitenou joined them shortly afterwards, all of them greeting Usagi warmly. Usagi was still a little wary of them but she did genuinely smile back at them.

After dinner was finished they all moved into the lounge room where they could relax somewhat.

"Hikari didn't tell us why you were staying here Princess," Nephrite began.

"Endymion has been to my house, we thought it would be for the best if my family and I weren't there the next time he came to visit," Usagi explained softly.

Kunzite's eyes hardened, "the Prince has truly been turned?"

Usagi nodded, "just like the four of you a millennia ago."

"Surely there must be someway to break Beryl's spell," Jadeite said.

"The Silver Crystal probably has the capability but the Princess doesn't have enough control to attempt it," Hikari added.

"So we have to leave the Prince in Beryl's hands? That is not acceptable," Kunzite's temper started to rise.

"Do you think I like the idea of him being in that witch's hands?" Usagi yelled, tears streaming down her face.

"I didn't mean to upset you Princess," Kunzite apologised as he hesitantly wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Usagi," she answered softly.

Kunzite looked confused as she turned into his friendly hug.

"Call me Usagi, not Princess," Usagi sobbed.

The rest of the Shitenou looked sadly at the reincarnated princess. They may not have initially approved of their Prince's choice, but Serenity had earned their admiration and respect – as had Usagi.

Mizuki left the room and came back a few minutes later with a tub of chocolate ice-cream and enough spoons to go around. Usagi smiled miserably but accepted the spoon and some of the ice-cream.

Hikari could see how tired her charges were and sent them off to bed, while she and the Shitenou went into the conference room.

Usagi awoke in the middle of the night and went to the bathroom. She heard voices coming from a room down the corridor. Hearing her name mentioned she stood outside the door, too curious to go back to bed. She saw that Hikari and the Shitenou were inside, all studying some sort of holographic schematics.

"This was the battle against Endymion that was caught on the security cameras at the childcare centre. I managed to transfer it into holographic form so it would be easier to decipher," Zoicite explained.

"Good work Zoicite," Hikari praised the brainy Shitenou.

"So what did you get on Lunar Knight's transformation?" Jadeite asked as they skipped to that section of the battle and froze the hologram.

"Not a lot, it's mostly visual but there's no doubt that Yarikh has awoken. It's only a matter of time before Ishtar does," Zoicite acknowledged.

"We can't let that happen, not now. Who knows what kind of danger they will be put in if that happened," Hikari replied firmly.

"We know milady," Kunzite stated.

"I'm sorry; I failed in my mission by letting Endymion be captured. I can't let it happen again," Hikari answered.

"Do you really believe you failed Endymion?" Nephrite asked.

Hikari just looked at them guiltily.

"There was nothing any of us could have done," Kunzite said firmly, "if you are going to take the blame then so must we."

Hikari nodded reluctantly, "Endymion will return and he will come for Usagi."

"She is safe as long as she remains at the manor. No evil can come in these walls," Nephrite assured her.

"We have to make sure that she is with at least on senshi at all times when she leaves the manor," Zoicite suggested.

The others all nodded and turned their attention back to the holographic display, which was going through the previous battle again.

Usagi slipped away, back into her bed. Some of what they had said confused her, but she would have to talk to Ami tomorrow. She would have the answers.

The next day Usagi went to school with Mizuki and Yasuo. She assured both Makoto and Ami that she was fine and hadn't received anything from Endymion during the night. By the time school finished they all went to Rei's temple for a senshi meeting.

There was nothing new that hadn't already been discussed so the meeting turned into a study group.

"Ami," Usagi called.

"What is it Usagi?" Ami asked.

"Do you know who Ishtar and Yarikh are?" Usagi asked.

"Ishtar is the Babylonian moon goddess and Yarikh is the Canaanite moon god. Why do you ask?" Ami asked.

Usagi indicated for Ami to follow her outside. Once outside they sat on the temple steps Ami turned to face her Princess.

"I heard Hikari and the Shitenou talking late last night. They were looking over a holographic projection of our last battle, specifically the part where Yasuo transformed. Zoicite said that there was no doubt that Yarikh had awoken and that it would only be a matter of time until Ishtar did," Usagi explained.

"If I understand correctly this means that Yasuo's past self is being awoken, just like Princess Serenity was awoken from inside you. His past self must have been called Yarikh, so it is reasonable to assume that Ishtar is Mizuki's past self," Ami explained.

'Why would their past selves names be that same as two ancient cultures moon deities?" Usagi asked.

"Well your past self is named Serenity. That's a twist on Selene, the ancient Greek moon goddess," Ami said.

"So you think that they are Lunarian royalty, like me?" Usagi asked.

"They could be a brother or sister or maybe even a cousin. One thing doesn't make sense. Why would Mizuki be the senshi of Earth if she was from the Moon?"

"They didn't have enough planets?" Usagi guessed feebly.

"No there's something more to this, something that we don't know," Ami mused.

Usagi nodded in agreement, "let's go back inside."

They returned to Rei's room, Minako looking up briefly before she returned to her conversation with Rei. It was close to dinner so everyone headed home or in Usagi's case to the manor.

They got there just before dinner started and after a quick meal went into the lounge room to watch some television.

Hikari smiled as they began a pillow fight. If only Usagi knew who Mizuki and Yasuo really were. She'd get the shock of her life.

Her musings were interrupted when Nephrite joined her on the stairs leading to the second floor, where she was watching the three of them.

"What is it?" she asked as she saw the look on Nephrite's face.

"Another attack, this time at a concert being held at Azabu High," Nephrite informed her.

"That's the high school Mamoru went to," Hikari observed absently.

"I know," was his reply.

She sighed as she walked up to the teasing teenagers.

Usagi's laughing face turned serious as she saw Hikari's sober face, "what is it?"

'There is an attack at Azabu High where a concert is underway," Hikari stated.

"Well looks like break time's over," Usagi sighed as she transformed, Yasuo and Mizuki following her.

"I'll watch over you all," Hikari said as she also transformed.

They nodded as Sailor Moon got out her cell phone and dialled the other senshi. They were the closest to the Azabu district and arrived at the school first. Not wishing to engage the enemy undermanned, they reluctantly waited for the inner senshi to arrive. As soon as Mars (the last senshi to arrive) appeared Sailor Moon gave the signal to attack.

Letting a barrage of attacks loose the senshi flattened the attacking youma within seconds. Noticing that Kunzite and Zoicite were commanding the youma they split into two groups.

Mercury, Moon, Earth and Lunar Knight took on Kunzite, while Mars, Jupiter and Venus took on Zoicite. The Shitenou were determined to defeat them and were relentless.

After a fierce five minute battle that had torn apart the majority of Azabu High's theatre Sailor Moon came to a swift conclusion. She had to use the Silver Crystal.

She drew back from the battle letting Earth, Mercury and Lunar Knight distract Kunzite. Holding her hand out in front of her she summoned the Imperium Silver Crystal – her birthright. It glowed slowly building up with power. Sailor Moon's tiara disappeared and in its place was a golden crescent moon, glowing as brightly as the Crystal.

The two Shitenou's eyes widened but before they could escape she unleashed its awesome power. Kunzite, being the stronger of the two escaped before being inflicted with too much damage. Zoicite was not so lucky. He was consumed by its light and with a final scream he was vaporised.

Sailor Moon collapsed in exhaustion, Venus catching her before she hurt herself. The Imperium Silver Crystal disappeared as soon as Venus lay her down.

Unfortunately it seemed that this battle was not over. Endymion, seeing his advantage had appeared on the scene.

"Give me the Crystal," he demanded.

"Go to hell," Venus spat, drawing the princess closer.

"Don't push me Venus, hand it over," Endymion replied angrily.

"Venus, take the Princess and get out of here," Earth said tensely.

"Think you can take me little girl?" Endymion sneered.

"Not me, him," Earth answered as her brother stepped forward.

He drew his sword and summoned all of his energy, forcing himself to transform as he had in his last battle against Endymion. It took a lot of his focus, which led him vulnerable to attack.

Sailor Earth saw this and took Endymion's attack, aimed for her brother. She was thrown onto the ground, though she soon was up again ready to attack. Her eyes, hidden behind her mask were lit with a dangerous fire.

Jupiter, Mars and Mercury were immediately at her side to help her. Endymion laughed at this weak effort to defeat him. He raised his hand, blasting them all back with a negative blast.

"Jupiter thunder crash," Jupiter yelled as her antenna rose from her tiara surrounding her with lightning.

The thunder rushed at Endymion shocking him slightly, though he was able to recover easily. He had wasted his time, Lunar Knight having used the time given to him to transform.

Endymion turned to face his new opponent, a smirk rising on his face. Yasuo, or Yarikh as he know had become had an identical smirk on his face.

"Do you really think you can defeat me, you're a mere child," Endymion scoffed.

"As long as you don't run away this time," Yarikh mocked him.

"Should he really be mocking the powerful evil guy?" Venus whispered.

"Probably not," Sailor Ceres answered her, having just joined the battle from where she had been watching.

"He is radiating with power," Mars noted.

"Endymion is going to have one hell of a fight on his hands," Jupiter observed with a grin.

Ceres nodded as they all turned to face the battle.

Both Endymion and Yarikh had their swords drawn and were circling each other slowly. In a flash the battle had begun, the blades meeting each other stroke for stroke. They were relentless, neither giving ground to the other. The senshi watched in awe at the display of raw power from both warriors. Luna and Artemis had joined the senshi and with them were observing the battle.

"Do you really think that you can defeat me?" Endymion scorned.

"I know I can," Yarikh answered confidently bringing his sword up to meet Endymion's.

"They can't keep up this intensity for much longer," Mercury stated as she scanned them both with her mini-computer.

"They or Yarikh?" Earth asked quietly.

Mars and Jupiter turned to her, "who is Yarikh?"

"Yasuo's past self," Ceres answered.

Sailor Moon stirred as she woke up, Venus letting her up.

"What's going on?" Moon asked as she focused on the ongoing battle.

"Endymion came just after you collapsed for the Crystal. Venus stayed with you, while Earth, Mercury, Mars and Jupiter distracted him long enough for Lunar Knight to transform," Ceres explained.

"He is Yarikh, isn't he?" Sailor Moon stated.

Cered nodded, "I'll explain later I promise, but right now we have to concentrate on this battle."

Both men were sweating, their muscles expanding and contracting as they fought. Endymion's midnight blue eyes glared with hatred, while Yarikh's identical midnight blue eyes flashed with resolve. These two men continued what was almost a dance, each matching each others movements perfectly. Neither was gaining an advantage.

"We have to do something, they are evenly matched," Venus stated.

"I've got it," Earth said as she powered up her attack.

The remaining senshi stood back, knowing how deadly Sailor Earth's attack was on youma. Her hands glowed as the aqua green orb appeared, though it was bigger than usual.

"Earth energy wave emerge."

Endymion was taken by surprise and jumped back, Yarikh following suit. Seeing that this battle was over Endymion turned and disappeared. He appeared a moment later in front of Sailor Moon.

"I'll be back for the Crystal soon," he promised.

He leaned towards her and kissed her roughly, this kiss holding none of the warmth or feeling that Sailor Moon had felt with Mamoru, or that Serenity had felt from Endymion. Grinning coldly he disappeared, leaving behind another black rose.

"Are you alright?" Venus asked her cautiously.

"We really have to destroy him don't we?" Sailor Moon whispered.

"He's too dangerous to be left in the Negaverse's hands," Sailor Ceres admitted reluctantly.

"I'm not sure if I can," Sailor Moon confessed.

"Maybe not now but you will be able to I promise," Sailor Earth tried to comfort her.

Yarikh approached her, changing back into Yasuo as he did. He stood in front of her and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Usagi I promise that one way or the other, Endymion won't be serving the Negaverse for much longer," he said kindly.

Sailor Moon nodded as they all exited the theatre, which had been partially destroyed. They went their separate ways, thinking about the previous battle and what had occurred.

By the time Friday came around the senshi were physically exhausted. There hade been continuous youma attacks made by both Endymion and Kunzite. Even though Zoicite had been destroyed, it seemed that the attacks had been intensified.

To relax Mizuki had suggested that they all go away for the weekend to a ski resort where Hikari had a private lodge.

They spent Friday night roasting marshmallows on the fire and drinking hot chocolate. They all went to bed early that night so that they could get up relatively early for skiing and skating the next morning.

Once up the next day they all separated into two groups. Rei, Makoto, Mizuki and Yasuo went to the ski lifts to go skiing. Minako, Ami, Hikari and Usagi decided to go onto the frozen lake for skating, Luna and Artemis joining them.

"This is really relaxing, I'm so glad you suggested it Hikari," Usagi said as skated to a stop in front of the group.

"I thought that you would enjoy it," Hikari smiled.

"I use to do this a lot didn't I?" Usagi asked.

Minako smiled, "it was one of your favourite hobbies."

Usagi grinned as she took off again.

"It's incredible, she can be so clumsy walking to school but on the ice she is quite graceful," Luna said.

Minako grinned; her friend was quite the enigma. She looked around for Usagi but couldn't see her.

"Where is Usagi?" Minako asked, worry leaking through her voice.

Hikari looked around, her eyes widening when she couldn't see her. Ami, Minako and Hikari took off their skates, grabbed their shoes and along with Luna and Artemis fanned out.

"First to see her signals the others," Minako instructed as they spread out.

Minako spotted her pigtailed friend five minutes later, though she was now the pretty suited sailor senshi Sailor Moon. She was fiercely battling against a youma, Endymion casually watching from nearby.

"This is ridiculous," Minako shook her head as she signalled Ami, Hikari, Luna and Artemis with the situation.

"Venus power makeup."

In Minako's place stood the senshi of love and beauty, Sailor Venus. She ran towards Sailor Moon, the two of them facing the youma.

"I'm sorry I didn't call, there wasn't anytime," Moon explained.

"No problem. Mercury, Ceres, Luna and Artemis are on the way. The others are on top of the mountain so they could be awhile," Venus explained as they dodged an attack.

"Venus crescent beam smash."

"Moon tiara magic."

The two attacks slammed into the youma and were joined by both Mercury and Ceres. The combined effort of the four senshi was enough to destroy it. Endymion clapped slowly, though his face was as cold as ever.

"Good job, I'm impressed. You truly are the senshi of legend," Endymion smirked.

"Go to hell," Ceres bit.

Endymion shook his head mockingly, "is that anyway to speak to your older brother Demetria?"

"Trying to shock me with your new found knowledge Endymion? Hate to disappoint you brother but I already knew who you were," Ceres answered haughtily.

Ceres loved her brother dearly but she couldn't stand the man that he had become under Beryl's evil influence.

Sailor Moon gasped as she looked at Ceres. She hadn't noticed before but the two did look remarkably similar, except for their eye colour.

"You're his sister, that's why you've been helping me," Sailor Moon realised.

Ceres nodded, "I pledged my loyalty to the Moon Kingdom and its Crown soon after Silver Millennium's destruction."

**A/N: **Not as much of a cliff-hanger as the last chapter but I hope it will suffice. Any questions can be posted in the review. This story has had nearly 2000 hits, which makes me extremely proud. Hope that you all enjoy.

CrazyLikeaFox


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **I'm so sorry that this took so long. I have a huge case of writer's block so chapter eleven might take awhile. I have a plot line, just need to flesh it out so any suggestions are welcome. Thanks to Chikyuuhime, Tsuki Aquarius Hanju, Priestess Helene, ffgirlmoonie. Taeniaea and X00001 for the reviews on chapter nine.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon because if I did things would have been different.

Chapter 10: The history of Sailor Ceres

"Well are we going to stand around all day or are we going to fight?" Endymion asked.

"Show me what you've got," Ceres replied immediately.

Both shifted into similar stances that they had each been taught by Kunzite. Eyeing each other they circled, neither making a move. This seemed to continue for a few moments until they both moved at the same time.

Their fists went flying each blocking the other. Endymion punched Ceres across her left cheek, causing her to jerk to the right. She fell to the ground but quickly flipped herself up, blocking Endymion's hit. She aimed a kick with her right leg at his chest, which Endymion easily caught. Using her momentum Ceres pushed off the ground with her left leg, flipping out of Endymion's grasp while delivering a severe kick to his head.

They faced each other again, both spitting out blood from their various injuries. They engaged each other once more, the intensity of the battle rivalling Endymion's previous battles against Yarikh. Kicks and punches went flying with both Ceres and Endymion on the receiving end. By the time they again faced each other the other senshi had arrived from where they had been skiing.

"Well Demetria it's been fun. I'll see you around," Endymion sneered as he disappeared back into the Negaverse.

Ceres wiped away the blood dripping from her mouth, not looking at any of the senshi.

"Let's get back to the lodge," Venus suggested as they all dehenshined.

Usagi nodded as she led the way back. Without speaking they all sat in the lounge room, Ami getting out her mini-computer. Hikari had not spoken since Endymion had left but she turned to face Usagi.

"I am sorry that I lied to all of you. I should have told you about my connection to Endymion," Hikari began.

"Yes you should have," Luna reproached her.

"It's not just her fault, we knew Hikari's identity and didn't tell any of you," Mizuki spoke up.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Minako asked.

"I knew that if I did I would have to tell you a lot more than I was willing to," Hikari answered.

"What do you know about Silver Millennium? The truth this time," Rei asked.

"I remember everything. As I have hinted before I was never reincarnated so my memories were never buried. In our previous life I was Demetria, Princess of Earth and younger sister to Crown Prince Endymion," Hikari explained.

"Why can't any of us remember you?" Makoto asked curiously.

Hikari winced looking embarrassed, "I actually arranged so that none of the senshi or my brother would remember me, though I didn't count on the Shitenou being reincarnated. I didn't think to erase their memories because I believed that if they were to return to this world it would be as their evil incarnations, working for the Negaverse."

"So you erased our memories?" Makoto said.

Hikari nodded.

"Why did you pledge loyalty to the Moon Kingdom's Crown after Silver Millennium's demise?" Artemis asked curiously.

"It was guilt mostly. Unlike the Princess's of the other planets I was not trained to use a weapon or how to defend myself. I believed it was my duty to serve my kingdom, by marrying well and producing sons. Once Endymion reached the age of marriage he was betrothed to a woman of great standing in the Earth's court," Hikari explained.

"Beryl," Usagi stated.

Hikari nodded, "That's right. Unbeknownst to anyone in the court Endymion was very unhappy with the arrangement. He knew that my father the King would not allow him to break the engagement without a suitable replacement. He reluctantly came to accept that he would have to marry Beryl for the good of the Earth. It was then that he met someone very special."

"Princess Serenity," Rei stated looking unsurprised.

"That's right. They met secretly for a month until Endymion was sure that she was the one that he wanted to marry. Serenity agreed happily so Endymion broke his engagement to Beryl. She was very angry and left the Royal Palace in a rage. It was not dwelled on after the King discovered that Endymion's new fiancée was heir to Silver Millennium's throne. This obviously caused a great deal of difficulty," Hikari continued.

"If I remember correctly Earth was not fond of the Moon or any of its allies," Ami said.

Mizuki nodded, "Terrans were very wary of Lunarians and their strong magical abilities, as well as their long lifetimes."

"Serenity and Endymion's engagement was wrought with political conflicts from both sides. Two years after their engagement was announced a wedding date was finally announced. A week before the wedding was to take place I was in town, wearing a disguise so I would not be recognised. People were talking about Endymion's former fiancée Beryl. It was said that she had joined forces with Metallia and the Negaverse and planned to attack the Moon.

I could have told Endymion, warned him but secretly I did hope that the engagement would be broken off. I didn't want him married to Beryl but I didn't think a marriage to Lunarian royalty was a smart move either. I kept my mouth shut.

Three days later the Earth Palace was attacked. Endymion's Shitenou were leading the attack, having already been brainwashed by Beryl. One of my maids hid me in a closet in a little used room in the east wing. When I couldn't hear any sounds of battle I came out, heading to the throne room. I came across several servants and soldiers, all slain in the battle. I entered the throne room, where my parents were lying on the ground. I rushed over but I knew I was too late, they were both dead.

I ran outside to the transporter and dialed in the sequence for the Moon, where I knew Endymion would be. I arrived just in time to see Serenity kill herself to join my already dead brother in the afterlife.

I approached Queen Selenity whom I saw was overcome with grief. Along the way I noticed that Endymion's Shitenou and Serenity's inner senshi were all dead, killed by each other it seemed. As I reached the Queen she raised her arm, using the Imperium Silver Crystal and Crescent Moon Wand to lock away Beryl and the rest of the Negaverse. She collapsed and I ran to her, along with Luna and Artemis.

Selenity recognised me immediately and we both cried over our tragic losses. It was then that I confessed what I had known about the attack. Selenity smiled sadly and told me that there was nothing I could have done to stop the attack. I was still racked with guilt so Selenity made me a senshi, Sailor Ceres.

She then used her power to send Serenity and her court to Earth, to be reborn in the future. With this attack the last Queen of Silver Millennium passed on. Unsure of what to do I was joined on the Moon by Sailors Saturn, Uranus and Neptune. Saturn used her deadly attack to bring about the end of Silver Millennium. The three outer senshi were then taken to Earth's future with the last of Selenity's lingering power.

I was alone and unsure as to what I could do. I was soon joined by the Sailor Pluto, guardian of time. She assured me that she would alert me when the Princess or any of her court reawoke. I then spent the next millennium travelling Earth and the rest of the galaxy, training to be a strong and powerful senshi," Hikari told them.

The five inner senshi looked at Hikari with wide eyes.

"That is an incredible story," Minako said as the others remained silent.

"I do hope you can forgive me Princess. I assure you that any doubts I may have had in Silver Millennium are completely gone," Hikari assured her.

"Of course I forgive you. I understand that you were looking out for your brother's best interest. I have a little brother whom I would want to protect him just as you tried to protect Endymion," Usagi smiled.

Hikari sighed with relief, the tension leaving her shoulders. Mizuki and Yasuo smiled, glad that most of Hikari's secrets were out in the open. They hated to lie to the other senshi but sometimes it was necessary.

"What happened after your training?" Makoto asked curiously.

"Well I trained as hard as I could for a millennium until Pluto alerted me to Mizuki and Yasuo's appearance in an orphanage in London. They needed training so I used a little magic I had learnt to ensure that I could adopt the both of them. We stayed in London where we had heard rumours of a crime fighter named Sailor V. I knew that it had to be the senshi leader Sailor Venus. It was in London where I met Kunzite, who instantly recognised me. He along with the other three Shitenou had set up a business empire and invited Mizuki, Yasuo and I to live with them. We agreed and when we heard of youma appearing in Japan and being destroyed by a senshi named Sailor Moon we all moved there. We have been here ever since," Hikari finished her story.

"Well that explains how you were able to so easily face Endymion in hand to hand combat," Makoto said.

"You probably should put an ice pack on that cheek," Ami noted as she examined Hikari's now bruised cheek.

"Endymion hit you pretty hard," Rei noted.

"No kidding," Hikari said though her voice was muffled by the sudden appearance of an ice pack.

"We have to do something about him soon," Usagi said sadly.

Yasuo patted her shoulder, trying to comfort her. Luna jumped onto Usagi's lap trying to reassure her.

"We should head home tomorrow," Minako suggested.

"I can't drive, my eye will be completely swollen tomorrow," Hikari added.

"I'll drive don't worry," Yasuo said

"Can you drive a van?" Ami asked cautiously.

Yasuo nodded, "no problem."

The others all agreed as they headed to bed early, wanting to be out of the lodge as soon as they could tomorrow.

Early the next day, everyone packed themselves, their belongings and Luna and Artemis into the van with Yasuo driving. They went to the manor and settled themselves into the lounge room.

Jadeite walked in a few minutes later and he was not able to keep the smirk off his face when he saw Hikari holding an icepack to half of her face.

"What happened to you?" Jadeite asked laughingly.

"Endymion threw a well aimed punch at her cheek," Mizuki explained.

Jadeite winced, "that's got to hurt."

"You should have that looked at," Zoicite said as he joined everyone.

Nephrite and Kunzite entered the room soon afterwards; the former trying not to laugh at Hikari's face. Mizuki glared at Nephrite, shutting him up immediately.

"We need to find a weakness in the enemy, this is getting ridiculous," Minako stated.

"Agreed, Zoicite would you show Ami to the library? It's where we keep the majority of our historical records," Kunzite explained.

Zoicite nodded as he gestured for Ami to follow him. Ami looked at Usagi nervously but Usagi indicated for her to follow.

"I think some of us should continue training. There's a training ground hidden in the grounds out the back," Hikari offered.

Rei and Makoto quickly agreed to this, Kunzite telling Jadeite and Nephrite to go with them. Mizuki and Yasuo went upstairs to their rooms to talk 'sibling talk' as they called it. Hikari just shook her head, while Kunzite led Minako and Usagi upstairs to the conference room.

"What is this place?" Minako asked curiously.

'This is our conference room; it is fitted with technology from Silver Millennium. We use it to track any and all Negaverse activity in this dimension," Kunzite explained.

"That's how Mizuki, Yasuo and Hikari were always able to find the youma," Minako realised.

Kunzite nodded, "we have recorded all of the battles possible and Zoicite has converted them into holographic format. Here this might help."

He drew the curtains and flicked a switch that activated the hologram of the previous battle against Endymion.

"Yasuo was able to record the majority of Hikari's battle against Endymion," Kunzite said as they went through the battle.

Two hours later Usagi decided to get lunch for herself and Kunzite and Minako. She entered the kitchen and had sandwiches made for them by the cook. Ami joined her a minute later and made the same request for herself and Zoicite.

"How is it going?" Usagi asked.

"Fine, Zoicite is quite intelligent and resourceful. I've learnt more about Silver Millennium in the past two hours than I have since I became a sailor senshi," Ami answered as she blushed slightly.

"Do you have a crush on him Ami?" Usagi asked with a smile on her face.

Ami just blushed harder as she ducked her head. Usagi just grinned; she was so happy that her friend was able to forgive Zoicite for what had happened in the last battle. If only she could be sure that the other senshi would be so willing.

Ami and Usagi grabbed the lunch that had been prepared for them and split up, Ami back to the library and Usagi to the conference room.

Just as she was about to enter she heard what sounded like a tense conversation between Kunzite and Minako. Not wanting to intrude, yet curious beyond words, Usagi waited outside the door just like she had when she had first learnt of Yarikh and Ishtar.

"These are my senshi fighting Kunzite and they will fight as I see fit," Minako stated angrily.

"I never tried to insinuate otherwise. I merely suggested some improvements that could be made. I was commander of Earth's army under Prince Endymion and the King. I also know more about the Negaverse than you," Kunzite answered.

"I'm well aware of you intimate knowledge of the Negaverse," Minako spat.

"When are you going to let that go?" Kunzite yelled in a rare show of anger.

"Why should I? You betrayed your friends and family, destroying Earth and Silver Millennium," Minako yelled.

"I also betrayed you. That's what this is all about isn't it?" Kunzite asked quietly.

Minako gasped as the truth of his words hit home. She knew deep down that Kunzite's betrayal had hurt her much more than anything else. He leaned towards her, his right hand on her face which felt so familiar to her. Before he was able to touch her lips with his own Usagi burst in. making sure to make enough noise that the two jumped away from each other.

Usagi grinned innocently as she set the sandwiches on the table in the middle of the room. As much as she didn't want to interrupt their moment Jadeite had come around the corner and Usagi knew that he would ask difficult questions should she remain outside the door.

They continued their research until it was dinnertime, Kunzite and Minako kept looking up at each other and looking away. Usagi hid her smile; she hoped that she hadn't been like this with Mamoru.

The three of them went into the dining room, where Ami and Zoicite were already seated. They were soon joined by Mizuki and Yasuo who had not been seen all day by anyone. Hikari came downstairs soon after the siblings, though she had now taken the icepack off. Her left eye was black and her cheek was red and swollen.

It turned out that she was not the only one who displayed physical injuries. When Rei, Makoto, Jadeite and Nephrite came into the dining room they were all sporting various bruises and cuts.

"What happened?" Ami asked wide eyed.

"Ask Pyro here," Jadeite growled as he sunk into a chair.

Everyone's attention turned to Rei, who was trying not to smirk.

"We were sparring and it was obvious that Jadeite had a physical advantage over me. So I henshined and used my powers to defeat him. How was I to know that he wasn't able to defend himself from it?" Rei asked.

"Maybe the fact that I was rolling on the ground while on fire screaming," Jadeite glared.

"He did scream like a little girl," Rei admitted as she laughed.

"It wasn't funny," Jadeite yelled.

"Why didn't you use your powers to defend yourself?" Zoicite asked curiously.

Jadeite just blushed and turned away.

"You didn't think Rei was strong enough to hurt you with her powers," Kunzite realised.

"Big mistake," Usagi told him.

"I know that now," Jadeite answered as he showed them his shirt sleeve that had been burnt away.

The rest of them just laughed at Jadeite's predicament. Usagi knew that this didn't help Jadeite's chances with Rei at all.

As soon as dinner was over Zoicite offered to drive the four inner senshi home. They all accepted, Ami with more enthusiasm than the others. Once Zoicite returned Usagi went to her room and fell asleep.

Usagi woke up the next day, feeling very refreshed. She turned to her alarm clock to check the time and saw a black rose left on the bedside table. Usagi's scream echoed through the manor's corridors. Two minutes later Usagi was joined by the Shitenou, Hikari, Yasuo and Mizuki.

"What's wrong?" Jadeite asked breathlessly.

Usagi pointed at the rose where she had left it on the bedside table.

"I thought I was suppose to be safe here," Usagi said quietly.

"I don't understand how he broke through the barriers. I programmed them myself," Nephrite said.

"Which barrier program did you use?" Kunzite asked.

"Why does it matter? It was the best I've ever done and it shouldn't have let Endymion in," Nephrite said frustrated beyond measure.

"Did you use one that was used in Silver Millennium?" Kunzite asked quietly.

"Yes of course," Nephrite answered but his eyes suddenly widened.

"Endymion was always kept informed on the magical barriers that we created. It would have been easy for him to break through once he found the manor," Zoicite explained.

"Damn it, Minako is going to kill me," Kunzite cursed.

"There was no way we could have predicted that this would happen. If anyone should take the fall it will be me," Hikari said.

"Its fine, I'm all right it's not like he hurt me," Usagi said as she threw on her dressing gown.

"Not yet," Hikari said.

"Do you think he would hurt her?" Yasuo asked.

"I don't know. Up until this point I would have said no but now I'm not so sure." Hikari answered as she indicated her face that had started to heal.

"We need to move, I'm sure that we can find another place to live," Nephrite said eager to make up for what he saw as a huge mistake.

"The others all began to discuss possible places that they could move to. They were interrupted by Usagi.

"No we won't move," she said.

"Usagi you realise that Endymion knows where you are, he could come for you," Jadeite explained.

Usagi nodded, "I know but I won't run from him. That is exactly what he wants and I won't give him the satisfaction."

"Alright I suppose we could come up with a new shield configuration, one that Endymion has never seen," Zoicite offered.

"Good idea but it will only be effective around the manor. You will need at least one Senshi or one of the Shitenou with you at all times," Kunzite almost ordered.

"Yes sir," Usagi saluted.

Jadeite burst into laughter at Usagi's mock seriousness, everyone else soon joining him. They were laughing so much that they became hysterical. After almost ten minutes they had calmed down enough to enter the conference room, where Nephrite along with Zoicite began to reconfigure the shield around the manor.

The rest of the day was spent with the Shitenou beginning teaching Usagi various forms of defence, ones that they had already taught Mizuki and Yasuo. While not terribly gifted, Usagi did progress as the sessions continued all weekend. For her magical training she was taught by Hikari. No matter how hard she tried she was not able to access the Silver Crystal's innate power, not even when she was Sailor Moon.

Monday came and Usagi was relieved to see that she hadn't received another 'gift' from Endymion. Ami and Makoto came around to escort Usagi to school along with Mizuki and Yasuo.

"Don't you think this is overkill?" Usagi asked.

"No!" the four of them replied as one.

Usagi shook her head as they arrived at school, splitting up to go to their various first classes. When school had finished Makoto, Yasuo and Mizuki went with Usagi to the Crown. Ami wanted to skip cram school but Usagi insisted that she go.

"Hey you guys," Motoki greeted them.

"Hey," they all replied as they all sat down on the stools by the counter.

"Usagi have you seen Mamoru lately? He use to come in every day but I haven't seen him for over two weeks," Motoki asked worriedly.

Usagi's face paled but she collected herself enough to ask, "why do you think I know?"

"Well honestly Usagi you seem to bump into Mamoru more than anyone. Besides you two seem to be getting along better," Motoki said.

"Sorry I haven't seen him," Usagi answered.

They spent the next half an hour catching up with Motoki, Rei and Minako joining them soon after they arrived. When closing time came around they all reluctantly left. After many assurances to the inner senshi that Usagi would be safe Mizuki and Yasuo left with Usagi heading back to the manor.

They were five minutes away when they came across a youma tearing apart a small marketplace. Turning to each other Usagi, Mizuki and Yasuo all henshined and contacted the other senshi immediately.

The youma was strong, though no stronger than any other youma they had faced. After a particularly strong combined attack from both Earth and Moon, the youma was destroyed. Applause was heard from behind them. Turning they saw Endymion smirking at them, his sword drawn.

Before Lunar Knight could prepare an attack he was blasted into a solid concrete wall, knocking him unconscious. Earth and Moon's eyes widened, both wincing when they heard his head striking the wall.

"Well it's safe to say he won't be fighting me… so who will?" Endymion asked with a smirk.

Earth glared at him, "try me."

"You can't. The only reason Lunar Knight was able to keep Endymion at bay was because he became Yarikh," Sailor Moon said.

"You can't fight him and someone has to," Earth said as she shifted position.

"Try me little girl," Endymion snarled as he brought up his sword.

Sailor Moon went to check on Lunar Knight. She drew his sword and threw it to Earth, who easily caught it and brought it up to face Endymion.

He glared at her, ice filled eyes brimming with anger. Their blades clashed and continued to meet. Earth's style was not as smooth as Lunar Knight's nor was her movements as elegant.

Sailor Moon was soon joined by the four inner senshi, who gathered around Lunar Knight.

"I can't contact Sailor Ceres," Mercury said as she checked over Lunar Knight's vitals.

"Damn it, we'll just have to do this without her," Venus cursed.

Earth knew that she was beaten even before she engaged him. While her brother was a skilled swordsman her area of expertise was magical attacks. She recognised that she stood no chance of defeating him so she took a wild swing, knowing that he would dodge it, giving her room.

Endymion launched a negative energy attack at her, which was easily deflected. Her entire body glowed a bright aqua green. In a flash of light she had changed from a senshi costume to a Princess of the Moon. Her dress was much like Serenity's though the white was replaced with aqua green and the gold lining on the top of the bodice was silver in Earth's case.

On her forehead shone a golden crescent moon. On top of her head, intertwined in her dark hair was a silver crown, which had in the centre of the crown Earth's symbol.

"Who the hell is that?" Mars asked.

"Ishtar," Mercury and Moon answered.

"You think I'm impressed by your little light show?" Endymion snarled.

"Maybe not, but you will soon feel the true power of Earth. Perhaps your brainwashed mind will comprehend that," Ishtar responded.

"I am not brainwashed, I'm finally myself and more powerful than you can comprehend," Endymion replied angrily.

"Let's test that theory," Ishtar smiled as her hand glowed.

**A/N: **Hope it was long enough. This story has had over two and a half thousand hits which makes me really happy. Please review once you have read this chapter. BTW the mention of the outer senshi and Sailor Saturn was for Taeniaea.

Enjoy

CrazyLikeaFox


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Chapter eleven is here. Many thanks to sangoscourage my beta. Also thank you to my seven reviewers idfcv, X00001, Chikyuuhime, Starlit Warrior, Traser SyberJedi, Tsuki Aquarius Hanju and ffgirlmoonie. I really appreciate it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Chapter 11: Royal secrets

Endymion aimed an energy blast at Ishtar that she was able to easily deflect. He drew out a black rose and aimed it straight at her. Ishtar stared sadly at the dark prince, her crescent moon glowing brightly. The light reflected onto Endymion, momentarily blinding him.

"Ishtar?" Endymion asked as his eyes changed from ice cold to the warm midnight blue Sailor Moon recognised.

Ishtar nodded slowly as her body started to emanate with an aqua green light. The rose in his hand shifted continuously from black to red. Before the transformation could be permeant Endymion disappeared, taken back to the Negaverse.

Ishtar collapsed, changing back into Mizuki as soon as she hit the ground.

"Mizuki," Sailor Moon gasped as she ran to her.

Mercury came with her, leaving Lunar Knight with Jupiter, Mars and Venus. She got out her mini-computer and scanned Mizuki as she had done for her brother.

"Is she okay?" Sailor Moon asked worriedly.

"She's fine. I think she just exhausted herself, much like when you became Princess Serenity for the first time," Mercury explained.

"We need to get them to the manor," Jupiter replied.

Venus got out her cell phone, "I'll try to get a hold of Hikari."

This time Venus got through to Hikari who sounded out of breath. She promised to be there as soon as she could. They waited a few minutes, keeping their eyes on both Mizuki and Yasuo's stats.

Ceres arrived in a flash of silver light, though she looked very battered.

"What happened to you?" Mars asked.

"A youma attack. The cat, artist and arcade game player had been transformed back into the shadow warriors. I was able to change them back but I underestimated how strong they both would be," Ceres answered, "so what the hell happened here?"

"Mizuki fought Endymion," Jupiter explained.

Ceres paled, "what happened?"

"She changed into her past self Ishtar," Sailor Venus said.

Ceres winced, "so what happened to Lunar Knight?"

"Endymion blasted him into the concrete wall," Sailor Moon answered.

"We had better get them back to the manor," Sailor Mercury suggested.

"Alright hold on," Sailor Ceres said as they all made sure they were somehow connected to her.

They disappeared in a flash of silver light reappearing in the lining room of the manor. Everyone dehenshined and helped to lie both Lunar Knight and Mizuki on two separate couches.

After Hikari assured them all that the siblings would be fine the senshi left. Usagi grabbed dinner for both herself and Hikari. Lunar Knight woke up long enough to release his transformation that was draining him of his energy and then fell asleep.

Hikari stayed with hem all night as Usagi went back to bed.

Usagi came with Luna to breakfast the next day, grabbing her school bag as she headed downstairs. She entered the dining room and noticed that only Mizuki was at the table.

"Where's everyone else?" Usagi asked.

"Hikari's upstairs with Yasuo, he's not coming to school today. The Shitenou are busy reviewing the footage that the camera on Lunar Knight's outfit captured," Mizuki explained.

"How much do you remember about yesterday's battle after you became Ishtar?" Usagi asked cautiously.

"Everything, though I know it will be less difficult to became Ishtar the next time," Mizuki said.

Usagi nodded as they both got up and left. Luna insisted on following them to school though she didn't stay. After a day worth of classes Makoto, Ami, Usagi and Mizuki went to Hikawa shrine where a senshi meeting was planned.

"We should be careful, Mamoru has been here before," Ami warned as they entered Rei's room.

Minako, who with Artemis was already seated immediately agreed.

"Where's Yasuo?" Minako asked.

"He had a mild concussion so Hikari decided he should stay home for the day," Usagi explained.

"She has had to neutralise four of the former shadow warriors, doesn't that worry anyone?" Makoto asked.

"That means Ryo, Reika and Rei's grandfather are the only ones that haven't been attacked that we know of," Minako added.

"Well grandpa's fine so we need to watch him," Rei inserted.

"Ryo's fine as well, I spoke to him last week," Ami answered.

"Motoki would have said something if Reika had disappeared," Usagi said.

"So we can assume that those three former shadow warriors could still be awoken," Mizuki stated.

Minako nodded, "Reika is in Africa so the only one who can protect her is Hikari."

"Hikari won't like that," Mizuki added.

"Unfortunately it is necessary. She is the only one capable of cross continent travel," Minako answered.

Mizuki agreed to talk to Hikari, though she knew that Hikari was still worried about her brother.

"So it's settled?" Makoto asked.

The others all nodded as Usagi and Mizuki left to get back to the manor.

"I think I need to do more training with the Shitenou," Usagi spoke.

Mizuki looked surprised, "you're already training hard Usagi. Besides you're the Princess it's the senshi's job to protect you."

"I am not going to be a fragile doll that needs to be sheltered," Usagi said angrily.

Mizuki smiled her blue eyes that were so similar to Usagi's lighting up.

"What is it?" Usagi asked.

"Nothing it's just in some ways you are so similar to the stories Hikari told me of Princess Serenity and in others you are so completely different."

"Didn't you know me in Silver Millennium?"

"I did but I just don't remember it."

"Weren't you related to me? Isn't that why you have the crescent moon on your forehead when you become Ishtar?"

Mizuki nodded, "yes but Ishtar was very young when Silver Millennium fell so she doesn't remember much. In fact a lot of what we both know is what we've been told by Hikari. The same is true for Yasuo and Yarikh."

"If you were so young then why are you my age now?" Usagi asked curiously.

Mizuki was silent for a few moments before she answered, "my brother and I were among the last to be sent to the future on Earth. For some reason we were reincarnated earlier than we should have been. In all honesty we shouldn't be born for a few more years."

"I'm glad you were because the senshi and I need you both," Usagi smiled.

Mizuki blushed, "you would have been fine without us."

"I don't think so. Maybe that's why you were reincarnated so early, to help us out in the fight against Beryl and the Negaverse," Usagi suggested.

Mizuki nodded in agreement, "maybe."

They entered the manor and went into the living room where Yasuo was lying on the couch, Hikari keeping a close eye on him.

"How are you doing?" Mizuki asked as she sat on the opposite her brother.

"I'm fine but worry wart here won't let me leave the manor," Yasuo grinned.

"Well she's going to have to leave soon," Usagi said.

Hikari looked up surprised, "What's wrong?"

"Reika is in Africa, out of all the senshi's reach except for you," Usagi explained.

"You want me to go to Africa to protect a former shadow warrior?" Hikari asked sceptically.

"She's Motoki's girlfriend and he would be devastated if something happened to her," Usagi explained.

"All the more reason for Endymion to go after her," Mizuki stated darkly.

Hikari stood up and quickly henshined.

"Can you give me an idea s to where Reika is?" Ceres asked.

"Here's her address in Africa and her photo," Usagi replied handing her a slip of paper.

Ceres nodded briskly, "take care all of you and be careful."

She disappeared in a flash of silver light, leaving the three teenagers behind.

"I thought she would never leave me," Yasuo sighed.

"Someone's grumpy," Mizuki grinned.

"Hikari hasn't left me alone since the fight against Endymion. She's so paranoid," Yasuo replied.

'Tired?" Usagi asked gently.

He nodded sighing, "I just don't understand how he could knock me down so easily."

"Well you were in the middle of becoming Yarikh, I guess you just need to do it quicker," Mizuki suggested.

Yasuo nodded as he finally threw off the blankets that Hikari insisted he be wrapped up in. All three went onto the dining room where Kunzite was having dinner.

"Feeling better?" he asked Yasuo.

Yasuo nodded, "small headache that's all."

"Well you shouldn't be training for a couple more days," Kunzite said.

"Why not? I feel okay," Yasuo answered.

"Because Hikari would kill me," Kunzite answered.

"You're paranoid," Yasuo replied.

"No just smart enough not to go against a pissed off Princess of Earth," Kunzite answered.

"What do you remember about Hikari in her past life? She told us a little but it was a biased view," Usagi asked.

Kunzite put down the coffee he had been drinking and turned to look at the former Princess of the Moon.

"Princess Demetria was quite different from the other princesses in the Silver Millennium Alliance. She was raised to believe that because she was the second born and female that her only duty was to marry well and produce sons. Demetria was nice enough and incredibly loyal to her brother. No-one really paid a lot of attention to her that was reserved for her brother Endymion. He on the other hand always made time for her. She was quiet but she was smart too, she saw everything that went on in court. She worked behind the scenes to help her brother. That's how she discovered Beryl's plot to destroy Silver Millennium. At the time I know she didn't approve of Endymion's engagement but she didn't have all the facts at the time. Once she found out everything I know she regretted what she had done, that's why she became Sailor Ceres and vowed to destroy the Negaverse."

"What facts?" Usagi asked curiously.

Kunzite paled for a second before his face became a mask, "it's nothing don't worry about it."

Kunzite got his coffee and hurried out of the dining room. Mizuki and Yasuo exchanged a look before they looked away.

'What was that about?" Usagi asked.

"No idea, let's go watch a movie," Mizuki suggested quickly.

It was Friday and Hikari still wasn't back. Fortunately both Ryo and Rei's grandfather hadn't been attacked. Yasuo was well enough to come to school so that lunch he and the girls met up.

"Hikari still not back yet?" Makoto asked.

"Nope she's still in Africa and I think she's enjoying it. I'm glad though, for one thousand years she has dedicated herself to the Moon crown. She's never been able to relax, which she can do now," Mizuki confided.

"Has she ever had anyone special to spend time with?" Usagi asked.

"Not that we or the Shitenou know about," Yasuo answered.

"Alright we should probably split into two groups, one at Hikawa shrine and the other group needs to watch Ryo with me," Ami stated.

They all nodded as they head to their separate classes.

Usagi had a free session so she decided to sit in the sunshine pulling out a magna. She felt the hair on the back of her neck prickle but she ignored it. The feeling didn't go away so she closed her magna and looked around. Her eyes widened as she noticed Endymion sitting on a bench behind her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked quietly.

"Why do you think I'm here Princess?" he replied.

"My name is Usagi not Princess," was her answer.

"Usagi, you know what I want," Endymion said.

"You might as well leave then because there's no way in hell that I'm giving you the Silver Crystal," Usagi answered.

"I didn't say you would give it to me," Endymion smirked.

"Just try and take it."

"Well shouldn't be too hard without the body guards."

"I'm not as weak as you seem to think."

"I beg to differ Usagi. You have to be saved all the time, firstly by Tuxedo Mask and the senshi and now by Lunar Knight and Sailors Earth and Ceres. Tell me have you ever protected yourself at all?"

"I destroyed Zoicite with the Silver Crystal."

"Perhaps but you also have been saved a lot more than you have saved anyone."

Usagi's eyes froze as Endymion's words hit home. She stood up and sat down on the bench next to him.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked.

"If you were going to kill me you would have done it already," Usagi said simply.

"Don't be so sure," he glared at her.

Her face turned up to meet his heated gaze.

"You may believe that you are the optimal evil but I know inside that there is still good in you. It's something that you can't deny," Usagi whispered.

Endymion moved closer his glare intensifying. Usagi braced herself knowing that he was truly capable of hurting her. She got the shock of her life when he ended up kissing her. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip and she opened her mouth as their tongues danced. She hesitantly raised her hand to his shoulder, not sure if she should push him away. His hand was on her cheek stroking it gently. They both came up for air and quickly realised what was going on.

Usagi backed away quickly as Endymion wiped his mouth in mock disgust.

"Don't expect this to happen again Princess," Endymion sneered as he geared up an attack.

Usagi's eyes hardened as she raised her hand. Fortunately for her this particular area of the school was deserted because it was class time.

"Moon prism power make up."

Sailor Moon braced herself to take on the Dark Prince. She shook her head to rid herself of anything she felt only a few minutes ago. He threw an energy blast at her that she quickly countered by accessing the power of the Silver Crystal.

"Told you I don't need anyone," Sailor Moon glared as she tried to focus her power like Sailor Ceres had instructed her.

"Well looks like little girl's all grown up," Endymion grinned, trying to ignore the feelings lingering inside him.

Why did this little girl stir such fervent emotions inside of him? He had to shake them off. He was loyal to Queen Beryl not some mouse of a girl.

Light and Darkness were fighting against each other both on the outside and inside Endymion. A distraction came in the form of the school bell. Sailor Moon turned at the movement in and out of the school buildings, giving Endymion a chance to blast her with negative energy. She was thrown against a wall, her body absorbing the negative energy.

Before Endymion could finish the job he was stopped in his tracks by Sailors Mercury, Earth, Jupiter and Lunar Knight. Cursing under his breath, though somewhat relieved that it wouldn't be him who would kill the senshi of the Moon he disappeared.

"Sailor Moon," Mercury – the closest to her at the time – ran to her friend along with the others.

"Is she okay?" Jupiter asked anxiously.

Mercury scanned Sailor Moon with her computer while the others hovered around their fallen leader. After quickly reassuring the others that Sailor Moon was fine Lunar Knight picked her up as they left before too many students noticed them.

They arrived at the manor a few minutes later where Minako and Rei were waiting for them, Jupiter having called ahead.

"Is she alright?" Rei asked as they set Sailor Moon down on the couch.

Minako sat next to Usagi's head, reaching over to her brooch so she could dehenshin.

Ami nodded, "she's fine but I think she will be a little groggy. She took in a lot of negative energy."

"Hikari's going to freak out," Mizuki groaned.

"Usagi shouldn't have been alone. What was odango atama thinking?" Rei cursed.

"She probably wasn't," Kunzite answered as he entered the room.

Minako smiled at the leader of the Shitenou warily. He sat down next to Yasuo who was quietly observing the girls.

A flash of silver light interrupted them as Sailor Ceres appeared. Her face was bleeding and she had a nasty bruise forming on her left arm.

"What the hell happened to you?" Mizuki asked as she helped Ceres sit down.

Sailor Ceres dehenshined and Hikari turned to observe Usagi.

"Never mind me what the hell happened to her?" Hikari asked.

"She got into a massive fight with Endymion and he seemed very angry about something," Ami responded.

"That would explain this then," Hikari answered indicating her injuries.

"That was Endymion?" Zoicite – who had just entered the room – asked.

Hikari nodded, "he attacked Reika and changed her into a shadow warrior. I stopped her and changed her back but I got a hell of a beating because of it."

Usagi stirred as she slowly sat up. She blinked as she glanced around, confusion evident in her eyes.

"We got you back to the manor," Makoto explained.

Usagi nodded her thanks. She got up but quickly sat back down.

"You had quite a dose of negative energy, you should take it easy," Minako suggested.

Usagi agreed and went upstairs to her temporary room. Mizuki and Yasuo went to the upstairs bathroom to help Hikari clean up her injuries. The four inner senshi stayed in the living room with Kunzite and Zoicite.

"Where's Jadeite?" Rei asked suddenly.

"In his bedroom working on some business figures," Zoicite replied with a sparkle in his eyes.

Rei nodded briskly as she got up, heading towards Jadeite's bedroom. None of the girls even asked how she knew exactly where it was.

"Nephrite's in the kitchen, attempting to cook some sort of dish," Zoicite directed at Makoto.

Makoto glared at the weak attempt of matchmaking by Zoicite, but got up and headed in the direction of the kitchen. Zoicite got up and indicated for Ami to follow him into the library.

Minako sat on the opposite couch from Kunzite, cursing her so called friends and their hormones. She didn't dare look up, afraid that she wouldn't be able to control herself.

"Minako what has the carpet done to earn a glare like that?" Kunzite asked the amusement in his voice clear.

Minako looked up suddenly, "Very funny."

"Perhaps we should start reviewing the footage from the battle Sailor Ceres had with Endymion," Kunzite suggested.

Minako reluctantly agreed as she followed Kunzite upstairs. He turned on the hologram projector as they watched Ceres fight her brother. Minako winced as Ceres was struck by energy bolts. As soon as the footage finished Kunzite brought out his laptop, bringing up the file he had been keeping on Endymion.

"Did you notice that Endymion was acting different?" Kunzite asked.

Minako nodded, "He always seemed so cold and brutal but now he seemed angry. His eyes weren't like ice they smouldered with a deep fire."

Kunzite nodded in agreement, "I thought that I was the only one who saw it."

"What on earth changed him?"

"I think it was Sailor Earth revealing Ishtar."

"Why do you say that?"

"I reviewed the tape of Ishtar battling Endymion. His eyes were continually changing from ice to hot. Ishtar is connected to Earth's power just like Endymion and I think it helped to form a small crack in Beryl's spell."

"What kind of connection does Ishtar have to Endymion?" Minako asked curiously.

"I wish I could tell you, truly I do. It's not my place," Kunzite replied regretfully.

Minako just frowned as she reluctantly agreed. She moved to stand beside him and glanced at his activated computer screen. She moved the mouse to look over his other files relating to the Negaverse.

"How long have you been collecting data?" Minako asked as she scanned the immense amount of data.

"Only a few years but a lot of the data is from files that were on the Moon's old computers. Hikari also collected a lot of data that we've been using," Kunzite answered.

"Is she always so proactive?"

"You mean has she always put her duty before herself? Pretty much though a couple of months before Silver Millennium's destruction she seemed to be more distracted than usual. The Shitenou and I thought that she had finally found someone but we never got the chance to ask," Kunzite replied.

Minako sighed, "that's a shame."

"She reminds me a lot of you," Kunzite answered.

Minako looked up sharply, "what do you mean?"

"She's dedicated to the point of missing out on life," Kunzite replied simply.

"You don't know anything about me and you have no idea what I've been through," Minako replied angrily.

"That's because you won't give me a chance," Kunzite answered testily.

Minako's eyes burned with anger and before she could stop herself she pressed her lips against his. She wrapped an arm around his neck as she pulled him down for easier access, biting down softly on his bottom lip. Kunzite opened his mouth as his tongue danced with hers. Their fiery kiss last a few moments until Minako broke it off, her eyes widening.

"I shouldn't have done that," Minako whispered.

"We didn't do anything wrong Minako, that's my whole point," Kunzite answered though his eyes were still a little glazed.

"You don't understand," Minako yelled.

"I want to but you won't let me. Besides what do you think your senshi are doing right now with my Shitenou? Talking and playing cards?" Kunzite asked.

Minako just glared as she walked out of the conference room, slamming the door behind her.

"Minako are you okay?" Usagi asked from her bedroom door.

"I'm fine Usagi I promise," Minako replied.

"Okay," Usagi said though she didn't believe her for a second.

Minako went downstairs and after telling the twins she was leaving she rushed back home, curling up in bed to escape her drama filled life.

Usagi shook her head as she saw her blonde friend disappear down the stairs. She was the senshi of love and yet she was terrified of it.

Usagi walked down the stairs and walked into the living room where Hikari was watching television. She turned it off as soon as Usagi sat down next to her.

"We need to talk," Usagi said.

"I know," Hikari answered.

"There's something about Mizuki and Yasuo that I need to know. Who are they? For some reason after the negative energy was finally expelled from my body I got this feeling that they were more important than we all realised," Usagi admitted.

"Well that's certainly true," Hikari avoided the question.

"Hikari please tell me, I don't want to make that an order," Usagi replied softly.

"Alright, but you have to understand that I was under orders not to tell you anything and I'll probably be in a lot of trouble for this," Hikari said.

"Alright what I want to know is how is it possible that Mizuki is Sailor Earth yet she is clearly Lunarian royalty?"

"She is Sailor Earth because like her brother she has the blood of the Terran royal family in her."

"That's not possible unless she was…."

Hikari nodded reluctantly, "Ishtar and Yarikh are the children of Serenity and Endymion."

Usagi paled considerably as the truth of Hikari's statement sunk in. Mizuki and Yasuo were the reincarnations of Serenity and Endymion's children.

**A/N: **Hope that has satisfied all those people that want to know who Mizuki and Yasuo really are. Also I would like to note something that Tsuki Aquarius Hanju brought up about the newly discovered 'planet' Ceres. Personally I thought it was really bizarre that my invented senshi has the same name as this planet. Also has everyone seen that Pluto's no longer a planet? It's called a dwarf planet now but I'm still annoyed. I will of course ignore this little fact because Sailor Pluto is my favourite outer senshi and she will definitely be making an appearance, along with the other outer senshi in the next chapter. Sorry about my ramble.

Please review!

CrazyLikeaFox.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **I hope this was a quick update. Special thanks to sangoscourage who was able to edit this so fast! Also thanks to my reviewers X00001, idfcv, Chikyuuhime, ffgirlmoonie, Tsuki Aquarius Hanju, XXxbitchyhanyouxXX and moongirl818. It's nice to know that there are people who are enjoying this story. If you didn't receive a PM from me thanking you for your review let me know and I'll make sure I send one.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Chapter 12: The arrival of the Outer Senshi

Usagi paced the length of the living room, still looking shocked.

"I don't understand how this could happen. You said yourself that Endymion and Serenity had to wait over two years for negotiations between Moon and Earth to be finalised," Usagi said as she turned to face Hikari.

"The truth is that I had no intention of revealing Mizuki and Yasuo's true identities to you. That's why I told you that Endymion and Serenity never married, because that is what everyone from Silver Millennium was led to believe," Hikari explained.

Usagi stopped pacing and sat on a seat opposite Hikari, "what do you mean led to believe?"

"Apparently you both decided that you didn't want to wait for these negotiations to be finished because you knew how long they would take. You eloped with General Kunzite and Sailor Pluto as your witnesses. A couple of months later Serenity discovered that she was pregnant. Her mother soon discovered what had happened and was able to use her powers to help hide her daughter's pregnancy from everyone. The only ones who knew were Serenity, Endymion, Kunzite, Sailor Pluto and Queen Selenity. Once Ishtar and Yarikh were born they were hidden and only seen by their parents and grandmother. Then Beryl attacked and the rest you already know," Hikari answered.

"You didn't know about either of them back in Silver Millennium?" Usagi asked quietly.

Hikari shook her head, "the first time I learnt that I was an aunt was after the destruction of Silver Millennium. Queen Selenity asked for me to protect them and train them should they both be needed."

"This is a lot to take in," Usagi replied faintly.

"I know and it's probably more than you should have to deal with but we need Ishtar and Yarikh as much as we need Serenity."

"Do you think Endymion knows who they are?"

"I doubt it, knowing that he had children with Serenity would have sent Beryl into an angry rage. She would have ordered that Mizuki and Yasuo be destroyed, which she hasn't."

"They will need protection just like me," Usagi stated.

"No we don't," Mizuki said from the doorway.

"How long have you two been there?" Hikari asked as Mizuki walked in with her brother behind her.

"Long enough to know that Usagi finally knows the truth about us," Yasuo answered.

"Do you remember Silver Millennium?" Usagi asked curiously.

Mizuki shook her head, "we were very young when it was destroyed but we were found by our aunt and trained to be warriors. It wasn't until we turned thirteen and our other abilities began to manifest that Hikari told us the truth."

"We have to tell the senshi," Usagi said.

Hikari nodded reluctantly, "Alright but we have to make sure that Beryl doesn't find out about this."

"I think we should all get some rest before we do anything else," Yasuo suggested.

The others all agreed as they headed to their rooms, Usagi with a lot more to think about than any of the others.

Usagi woke up the next day – Friday – feeling somewhat anxious. How was she supposed to act around Mizuki and Yasuo now that she knew she was their mother? It was strange to think of herself in these terms especially considering that the twins were the same age as her. Once she was dressed for school she came downstairs for breakfast, Mizuki already eating a stack of pancakes. Usagi sat down quietly and grabbed a stack.

'It's weird that I didn't figure it out." Usagi said suddenly.

Mizuki looked up with a questioning look on her face.

"You look just like me, though I suppose our hair colour is very different," Usagi answered as she indicated her blonde hair and Mizuki's raven locks.

Mizuki nodded, "Hikari often told me that I resembled my mother and that Yasuo looked remarkably similar to my father."

"It does explain a few things though," Usagi said.

"Like what?" Mizuki asked curiously.

"Rei asked the sacred fire who you were. It showed her the ancient symbols of Moon and Earth. At the time it made no sense but it does now," Usagi explained.

Mizuki grinned, "Sailor Mars has always been very perceptive so I'm not surprised that she found out."

"Time to go," Yasuo said as he walked past the doorway.

All three teenagers left and walked quickly to school. Mizuki and Yasuo went to talk to Naru and Umino while Usagi sought out Ami and Makoto. They sat down as Usagi quickly explained her discovery. Ami's eyes rounded and Makoto quickly got out her cell phone to include Rei and Minako in the conversation.

They all spoke for a few minutes until their conversation was cut short by the school bell. They separated into their different classes.

After school the senshi all went to Hikawa temple except for Ami and Mizuki who had agreed to watch Ryo. Yasuo prepared himself to be bombarded by questions but was surprised when they didn't come.

"Aren't you all curious about my sister and me?" Yasuo asked.

"Usagi explained everything that she had been told. She trusts you so we trust you," Minako answered.

"If you do betray us though the consequences will be unpleasant," Makoto threatened while cracking her knuckles.

Yasuo just grinned at the typical attitude by the Jovian Princess. Nephrite had told him all about her, just like the rest of the Shitenou had described their matching senshi.

"This is big but we can't let it distract us. The Negaverse has to be dealt with and so does Endymion," Rei reminded them.

The others nodded and Minako shared what she had found out with Kunzite the day before regarding Endymion and Ishtar.

"At the time it didn't make sense that Ishtar was able to crack Beryl's spell but now that we know her origins it makes sense," Minako finished.

Yasuo agreed, "Ishtar has more magical powers than Yarikh so it's not a huge surprise that she was able to somewhat break through Beryl's spell."

"Ishtar is stronger than Yarikh?" Makoto asked.

"In the power department, after all she is a senshi. Yarikh has had a lot more physical training, so he is able to last a lot longer in a physical fight," Yasuo responded.

"That explains how you were able to fight Endymion for so long," Minako said.

"I think it's time that we headed home," Usagi suggested as she lightly touched Yasuo on the shoulder.

He agreed as they all separated to go home.

"Can we stop at the book shop?" Yasuo asked.

Usagi nodded happily, "I can get a new manga."

Yasuo grinned as they both walked in and headed in different directions when they arrived at the bookstore. Usagi grabbed a new magna excitedly and started to flick through it. She went to the counter and bought it, walking to where Yasuo was standing.

"Are you finished?" Usagi asked.

Yasuo shook his head, "I think I'll be another half an hour."

"I'll wait for you," Usagi said as she walked to the front of the store.

Usagi went outside to the small coffee shop and ordered a hot chocolate. The hairs on the back of her neck prickled, though it was a very different way from when she had met Endymion yesterday. She surveyed the area and noticed a glint of silver hair. Getting up she followed it into the park across the street. Kunzite turned to face her, though Usagi could immediately tell that this Kunzite was Beryl's last remaining Shitenou.

Usagi raised her hand, transforming into Sailor Moon. Before she could react Kunzite attacked her, catching her off balance. Sailor Moon barely avoided his blows as she went on the defense. She was soon joined by Lunar Knight who had heard the commotion from the book shop. Kunzite immediately called forward a youma to attack him.

Lunar Knight was so distracted that he didn't look at Sailor Moon until he heard her scream. Turning Lunar Knight noticed Kunzite had his arm wrapped around Sailor Moon's neck, facing towards him. Her eyes had widened as Kunzite's grip tightened.

"It's been fun but looks like I win," Kunzite grinned as he disappeared with Sailor Moon.

"Sailor Moon!" Lunar Knight yelled as he tried to stop Kunzite disappearing.

All he grabbed was air as Lunar Knight screamed in frustration. Trying to calm himself he dehenshined and grabbed out his cell phone. He dialled all the senshi's number, only saying that they needed to meet at the manor. Sighing he drew out the camera that had recorded the battle and rewound the tape for Zoicite and Kunzite to review.

He was the last to reach the manor and silently handed the tape to Zoicite.

"Where's Usagi?" Minako asked.

Yasuo closed his eyes trying to calm himself down. After a few moments his eyes opened again and turned to face everyone.

"Usagi's gone," he whispered.

Minako went pale, "what do you mean gone?"

"What do you think I mean?" Yasuo replied angrily.

"Yasuo calm down, let's just go to the conference room and review the tape," Kunzite suggested calmly.

The senshi were all pale but quietly filed up to the room where Zoicite set up the tape into a holographic format. The watched the battle silently, Ami gasping as Sailor Moon disappeared with Kunzite.

"Who's going to tell Hikari?" Nephrite asked.

Yasuo glanced around noticing for the first time that his aunt wasn't there.

"Going to tell me what?" Hikari asked as she entered the room.

"Usagi's missing," Jadeite blurted out.

"What?" Hikari asked.

"I tried to stop him but I didn't have time to become Yarikh and the closest senshi was five minutes away," Yasuo tried to explain.

Hikari hugged her nephew as he broke down, "this is not your fault. I could have happened to any of us."

"She's right Yasuo," Mizuki said as she put a hand on her brother's shoulder.

"We have to figure out a way to get her back," Rei immediately said.

"It gets worse," Hikari said as Yasuo sat back in one of the chairs.

"How could it possibly get worse?" Minako asked.

"Mizuki and Yasuo are only able to transform into Ishtar and Yarikh because the Imperium Silver Crystal was revealed. Usagi has the Crystal which means that Mizuki and Yasuo can't transform," Hikari explained.

"So you're saying that they can't use their powers as Lunarian royalty?" Makoto asked.

"That's exactly what I'm saying. They only have their abilities as Sailor Earth and Lunar Knight to fight with," Hikari said.

"This is ridiculous what are we going to do?" Rei asked angrily.

"I'm going to get some help," Hikari explained as she transformed into Sailor Ceres.

"From where?" Ami asked.

Ceres just smiled as she disappeared in a flash of silver light. Kunzite turned back to the display, the other Shitenou also turning to study the intel that they had on the Negaverse's hideout. The remaining senshi discussed tactics until it got so late that they all decided to sleep at the manor for the night.

When Sailor Ceres rematerialised she was surrounded by a thick fog. Frowning slightly Ceres made her way through the fog until she was stopped by a voice.

"Who dares to violate the gate of time?" came a commanding voice.

"Relax Pluto it's me," Ceres answered as the Time Gate came into view.

"Princess Demetria," Pluto greeted watching her cautiously.

"You know why I'm here," Ceres got to the point.

Pluto nodded as she handed over a memory stick used back in Silver Millennium's technology.

"Uranus and Neptune's current identities and details are here," Pluto explained.

"What about Saturn?" Ceres asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I can't give you that. Saturn can't be awoken, not only is she too young but she won't be able to control her enormous power."

"You can't guarantee that."

"I am the senshi of time."

"You once explained that time was almost like a fluid, it could be changed. Well I'm changing it and I need your help to do it. We can't save the Princess without the Outer senshi, all of them."

"I can't leave the Time Gate."

"I think the Negaverse is more of a threat."

"I will give you Saturn's identity and details. If you are in great need I will leave the Time Gate and help you."

"Thank you," Ceres smiled as Pluto adjusted the memory stick to include Saturn's details.

Pluto nodded as Ceres quickly disappeared, knowing that no-one was allowed to stay long at the Time Gate.

The next day was Saturday but all the senshi and Shitenou were awake very early. When Ceres finally returned the ten of them were all either analysing or reviewing data on the Negaverse.

"You're back," Mizuki noticed as she looked up.

"Yes and I've got some relatively good news. I have information regarding the Outer senshi that I believe will be helpful," Ceres smiled.

"Have you been to see them yet?" Jadeite asked as he looked up from the information both he and Rei were reading.

"Not yet. I've seen all three but I haven't approached them. Actually that's where I'm heading now," Ceres replied.

"Need anyone to go with you?" Kunzite asked.

"No I'm fine thank you," Ceres answered as she disappeared.

"That was brief," Makoto remarked.

"She needs a life," Jadeite commented as Rei whacked his chest.

Mizuki just shook her head at Jadeite's antics though she was smiling. She got along with all the Shitenou but it was Jadeite who had always comforted her and her brother when they were younger and had a nightmare.

Mizuki went back to her research, glancing up every couple of minutes to see if anyone had made progress.

A few minutes later Yasuo yelled that he had found something. He brought up storm patterns for the Arctic and enabled a program that showed any negative energy present.

"There is a huge amount of negative energy, enough to create a portal between this dimension and the Negaverse," Yasuo explained excitedly.

"Do you think this is a place where we can enter the Negaverse?" Minako asked.

Yasuo nodded. The girls all cheered now that they had something that would help them find Usagi.

Hikari glanced around the race track where she had found Sailor Uranus, known in this reality as Ten'ou Haruka. Pulling on her sunglasses Hikari approached the car that Haruka would be driving. Glancing around she saw a driver who looked to be about the same age as Haruka. The driver took off their helmet and Hikari realised that it was Sailor Uranus who she was able to recognise even after so long.

Noticing that Haruka was walking into the garage Hikari slipped in after her, closing the door behind her. She looked around but couldn't see Haruka anywhere. Frowning slightly Hikari didn't notice a shadow come from behind her. She was grabbed around the neck by a strong arm, the other arm holding back Hikari's left arm.

"Who are you? Are you from the Negaverse?" Haruka questioned angrily.

Hikari shook her head, cursing herself for underestimating the powerful senshi from Uranus.

"I'm here on behalf of the Princess," Hikari gasped.

Haruka let her go as Hikari gasped for breath.

"Do you always do that?" Hikari asked.

"Only to people who sneak up on me," Haruka replied.

"I am sorry but I had to know if you had memories of Silver Millennium. Clearly you do," Hikari smiled.

"Who are you?" Haruka asked.

"I am Sailor Ceres guardian to Princess Serenity who has been kidnapped by the Negaverse," Hikari divulged.

"Good job," Haruka growled.

"Look I wouldn't be here if I didn't need your help. The inner senshi may have been trained for this but you and I both know that without their full powers they can't defeat the Negaverse, especially without the Princess," Hikari explained.

"How did you find me?"

"Sailor Pluto told me, though she was reluctant."

"You want me to come with you?"

"Yourself and Sailor Neptune who if I understand correctly you have already met," Hikari smirked.

"Michiru is preparing for a violin recital at the concert hall downtown. She won't get out until late tonight," Haruka explained.

Hikari nodded, "that's fine and can you get me into the concert? I will need to speak to her."

"Alright but I have one request. Prove to me that you are a senshi," Haruka asked.

Hikari nodded, "fair enough. Ceres power make up."

In streams of silver light Hikari transformed into Sailor Ceres.

"You were Princess Demetria of Earth," Haruka realised.

"Yes but I agreed to become a senshi to make up for my mistakes. You have to trust that we both are doing what is best for the Princess," Ceres answered.

"Who have you got with you?" Haruka asked finally believed Ceres's story.

"Sailors Mercury, Venus, Mars and Jupiter along with my brother's Shitenou. Sailor Earth and Lunar Knight are also there as well as me."

"There never was a senshi from Earth or a knight from the Moon."

"They're Serenity and Endymion's children born shortly after they eloped."

Haruka's eyes widened but she agreed to get Ceres into Michiru's concert.

That night Hikari listen to the beautiful playing of Kaiou Michiru as Haruka accompanied her on piano. Once the concert was over Hikari slipped backstage thanks to the pass Haruka had given her. She was met by Haruka who led her to Michiru's dressing room.

"I've already explained what you said to me to Michiru," Haruka spoke.

"It will make things a lot easier," Hikari admitted.

"We will help you find the Princess and do everything in our power to destroy the Negaverse," Michiru resolved.

Hikari smiled in relief, "thank you."

Once Michiru was ready the three girls went into Haruka's car. Hikari gave them directions to the manor where they pulled up a few minutes later.

Hikari led the two outer senshi up into the conference room where the senshi and Shitenou were still scanning all the information they could. So they could keep working, they had ordered Chinese food, which was scattered around the room.

Hikari cleared her throat as she got everyone's attention.

"I would like to introduce Ten'ou Haruka and Kaiou Michiru, otherwise known as Sailors Uranus and Neptune," Hikari grinned.

Minako eyes widened as nearly everyone immediately bombarded the two new arrivals with questions.

"Enough!" Kunzite raised his voice as everyone fell silent.

"Thank you," Michiru smiled gratefully.

"What have you got?" Haruka asked.

"I found a concentrated amount of negative energy in the Artic. We believe that it is an entry point to the Negaverse," Yasuo summarised.

"You're Yarikh?" Michiru asked.

"My name is Yasuo," he replied gently.

"Of course," Michiru smiled as she recognised a kindred spirit.

The two newest senshi took a seat on a couch against the window and read over the summaries that Yasuo and Ami had made.

"So are we going in now?" Haruka asked.

"No I need to find someone first," Hikari said.

"Saturn," Haruka realised.

"Yes I know your concern about her but the truth is we need everyone we can get. Even Sailor Pluto has reluctantly agreed to help if we need it," Hikari said.

Haruka didn't look happy with this turn of events but with a quick look at Michiru she fell silent.

"I just hope that Usagi is okay," Minako sighed.

Usagi groaned as she opened her eyes, noticing that she had dehenshined. Holding a hand to her head she tried to focus on where she was. The last thing she remembered was Kunzite grabbing her and transporting them somewhere. She was in a dark, cold room and couldn't see a way out.

Grabbing her cell phone she dialled the senshi but the phone wouldn't connect. Sighing in frustration Usagi quickly surveyed herself. Her ankle was slightly bruised as was her neck. She had scratches up her right leg but other than that she felt fine.

The door to her cell opened and Kunzite walked in with an evil smirk on his face.

"Queen Beryl wishes to meet you," he said dragging her to her feet.

Usagi got up and before he could stop her, she henshined into Sailor Moon.

Kunzite laughed – sounding nothing like the Kunzite she knew – "do you believe that Queen Beryl will be threatened now that you are a senshi?"

"Just wanted to clean up for her highness," Sailor Moon bit back.

Kunzite shoved her down a hallway that opened up into a throne room where Beryl was sitting.

"Sailor Moon do you know who I am?" Beryl asked coldly.

"Beryl," Sailor Moon answered bitterly.

"So you do remember me. Tell me does it pain you to know that the one you love is now mine?"

"At least I didn't have to brainwash him so that he would love me."

"He is mine now and nothing you say or do will change that!" Beryl screamed as Sailor Moon just smiled at her. Beryl grew angry and was about to launch an attack before she stopped herself.

"I want the Imperium Silver Crystal now hand it over," Beryl ordered.

"You know that I would rather die than give you the Crystal," Sailor Moon answered.

"Perhaps you just need the right kind of persuasion," Beryl grinned as she motioned with one hand.

Endymion stepped forward as he bowed to Beryl. He looked up at Sailor Moon the now familiar ice cold eyes looking her over.

"Hand over the Crystal Usagi," Endymion demanded.

Sailor Moon winced now regretting telling the Prince her first name. She pressed her lips together and glared back at him, her stance quite clear.

"I will hurt you if I have to," Endymion said as he drew out his sword.

"I believe you," Sailor Moon replied as she too brought out a sword that Jadeite had given to her a few days earlier.

Both shifted their stances as they attacked each other. Sailor Moon was nowhere near as good as Yarikh and had trouble defending herself from Endymion's assault. Though she had been trained by the Shitenou she knew her training was nowhere near complete.

Beryl grinned at the sight of Endymion trying to destroy his former love. She had been worried when Endymion had returned from his last encounter with Sailor Moon that her brainwashing was losing effect but she was now reassured that nothing would break her hold on him.

Sailor Moon's sword was torn from her grip as Endymion held his sword to her throat.

"I win," he smirked.

Sailor Moon nodded sadly, "you win."

"I want to know one thing before I kill you and take the Silver Crystal," Endymion said.

"What?" Sailor Moon asked tiredly.

"Who are Ishtar and Yarikh? No one has memories of them in Silver Millennium."

"Probably because Beryl doesn't know and she concocted that little fantasy in your head," Sailor Moon answered cynically.

"I must say I am curious. Once I know who they are I can kill them," Beryl grinned evilly.

Sailor Moon smirked, "Alright but remember you really wanted to know. Ishtar and Yarikh are the daughter and son of Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion."

Endymion's eyes flashed much like when Ishtar had attacked him. He groaned as he gripped his head and fell to the ground. Sailor Moon approached him cautiously afraid that he would resume his attack.

Beryl screamed in rage at the idea that her Prince already had children with that no good moon brat. She could feel her control over Endymion failing.

Sailor Moon reached Endymion and as soon as she touched him a silver light blinded them all. When Beryl looked again both Endymion and Sailor Moon were gone.

Mizuki and Yasuo looked up suddenly, distracting everyone from their previous tasks.

"What is it?" Minako asked cautiously.

"The Silver Crystal is active," Mizuki answered.

Before anyone could make another comment the room was filled with blinding silver light. Once the light faded they all turned to see an exhausted Sailor Moon with her arms wrapped around an unconscious Mamoru.

"What the hell happened? We've been worried sick about you," Rei asked.

"Can someone take him to the spare room next to mine?" Sailor Moon asked quietly.

Yasuo immediately agreed as both he and his twin sister helped their father out of the room.

Sailor Moon collapsed into a chair and dehenshined back to Usagi. She glanced around the room and noticed two unfamiliar faces. Before she could ask who they were Hikari intervened.

"Ten'ou Haruka and Kaiou Michiru meet Tsukino Usagi otherwise known as Sailor Moon and Princess Serenity," Hikari grinned.

Both acknowledged their exhausted Princess as Yasuo and Mizuki re-entered the room.

"What happened?" Ami asked.

Usagi briefly explained all that she went through in the Negaverse. Ami and Zoicite made sure to record it for use later.

"The mention of Yasuo and I helped to change dad back?" Mizuki asked.

Usagi nodded, "From what I saw Endymion was affected when you first became Ishtar, probably because Ishtar has more of a connection to Earth than Yarikh does."  
"I think you need to rest Usagi," Hikari suggested as the rest of the senshi quickly agreed.

Usagi wearily agreed as Mizuki helped her to her room. Once Usagi was settled into bed Mizuki sat down next to her.

"Do you think he will like me?" Mizuki asked.

"Mamoru?" Usagi guessed.

Mizuki nodded.

"Of course he will don't worry. He will love both you and your brother, though it may take some adjusting," Usagi smiled.

"That's what Yasuo said."

"Well your brother is a smart boy."

"Must get it from his father," Mizuki grinned.

Usagi threw a pillow at her as Mizuki dodged it. Smiling Usagi settled into bed and a much deserved rest.

Mizuki walked to the door and turned back just as she was about to close it.

"Goodnight mum," Mizuki smiled.

Usagi smiled, "Good night my daughter."

**A/N: **I know it's not much of a cliff hanger but I needed to end it. Hope everyone enjoys and leaves a review. Also I wanted people to know that just because Mizuki and Yasuo are Serenity and Endymion's children doesn't mean Chibi Usa isn't going to be in it, well not this story but maybe the sequel if enough people want one. This story is nearing the end as I planned for it to run the course of the first season.

Thanks again,

CrazyLikeaFox


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Hey everyone here is the next chapter hope you all enjoy. There are only a few more chapters to go before the end. Thanks to my beta sangoscourage and to my reviewers KiwiKol. idfcv, Traser SyberJedi, X00001, Chikyuuhime, PriestessHelene and especially Tsuki Aquarius Hanju. I hope you all got replies from me and if not please let me know.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Chapter 13: Sailor Saturn

When Usagi entered the dining room the next morning she found that the senshi and Shitenou had beaten her down. Even though it was Sunday no-one had slept in.

Usagi sat next to Minako and everyone continued to silently eat breakfast. Once breakfast was over they all moved into the living room.

"Is the Prince awake?" Nephrite asked.

Usagi shook her head, "Ami doesn't expect him to wake up until at least tomorrow."

"Unfortunately I don't think the Negaverse will wait that long. Beryl is going to be very angry that Endymion was set free," Mizuki said.

"No kidding," Minako replied.

"She knows about Yarikh and Ishtar," Usagi said.

"That will definitely piss her off," Hikari remarked.

"She doesn't know Mizuki and Yasuo's identities so they should be safe," Zoicite remarked.

"Even so we should be careful," Rei cautioned.

"I had better leave," Ami said as she stood up.

"Keeping an eye on Ryo?" Makoto asked.

Ami nodded, "Even with Endymion freed I still think the Negaverse would be eager to get one of the shadow warriors back."

"I'll come with you," Mizuki volunteered.

"Are you sure it's safe?" Usagi asked worriedly.

Mizuki smiled, "I'll be fine mum, I promise."

"Alright just be careful, both of you," Usagi agreed.

Both girls nodded as they left to meet up with Ryo.

"What are we all going to do today?" Makoto asked.

"I don't known about you but I'm in the mood for a major shopping expedition," Minako grinned.

"I don't know what if Mamoru wakes up?" Usagi said worriedly.

"Usagi relax Ami said he won't wake up until at least tomorrow. Besides the Shitenou will be here," Rei reassured her.

"I'll stay here too," Hikari volunteered.

"No way you are coming with us," Makoto grinned.

"Then I'll stay to watch dad," Yasuo volunteered.

"Don't you want to come shopping with us?" Minako asked.

"Shopping with five teenage girls? I think I'll pass," Yasuo grinned.

"Smart boy," Jadeite mumbled which earned him a thump over the head from Rei.

"We should check in with my grandfather to make sure that he's okay," Rei suggested.

"Good idea, we'll check on him after we're finished at the mall," Minako said.

The girls all grabbed their bags and raced outside, eager to be normal girls for a day.

After arriving at the mall the girls went into every clothing store that they could find. All of them tried on outrageously expensive outfits as well as designer shoes and sunglasses.

"Maybe I should get my hair cut," Usagi suggested as they sat down in the food court for lunch.

"I will personally kill you if you even dare to say that again," Makoto threatened.

"She's not alone," Hikari grinned.

"Besides blondes have to stick together," Minako interjected.

"Calm down it was just a whim," Usagi laughed.

"Maybe I should change my hair," Hikari suggested.

"Are sick of having black hair?" Makoto asked

"It's been like this for over a millennium, I think it's time for a change," Hikari answered.

"You should go blonde," Minako suggested.

"The last thing we need is another blonde," Rei remarked.

"I was thinking red," Hikari said.

"That's awesome. I think we should all get streaks at least," Minako suggested excitedly.

"Pink for the blondes?" Usagi said grinning.

"You are all insane," Rei said as Minako quickly agreed.

Once lunch was finished they headed to the saloon. Thankfully they had learnt that when they henshined their hair colour would revert back to normal, so whatever they did wouldn't show up.

Hikari's hair was streaked through with red highlights as both Minako and Usagi got pink streaks. Makoto had opted for blonde highlights though they were semi permanent like Usagi and Minako's.

Rei sat in a seat flicking through a magazine, every so often shaking her head at her friend's antics. Once they were finished at the salon they went into a few more clothing stores and emerged for the mall an hour later with a handful of shopping bags.

Their bags were stowed in Hikari's car and they drove to Hikawa shrine to make sure Rei's grandpa was okay.

As usual he was trying to get the teenage girls visiting the shrine to work there. Rei shook her head at his actions and led him away as the girls left.

"Well looks like he's safe," Makoto spoke as a huge gust of wind whipped through the shrine.

"Spoke too soon," Hikari said as Kunzite – the last of the evil Shitenou – appeared. He brought out the black crystal, reverting Rei's grandfather back to the shadow warrior he had once been.

"Hello Princess," Kunzite mockingly bowed towards Usagi as the shadow warrior stood at his side.

Minako looked around the shrine quickly and noticed that except for Kunzite and the shadow warrior the senshi were completely alone.

"Let's go," Minako called as the other senshi saw the deserted area.

"Moon prism power makeup."

"Venus power makeup."

"Mars power makeup."

"Jupiter power makeup."

"Ceres power makeup."

The five senshi stood ready to fight. Kunzite directed the shadow warrior towards the senshi, who immediately leapt out of the youma's path.

"We can't hurt him," Mars said as she dodged an incoming attack.

"Well he has no problem hurting us," Jupiter growled.

"Sailor Moon you have to heal him," Mars pleaded.

"He's too strong to heal right now, he needs to be weakened," Moon answered sadly.

"Alright but I should be the one to do it. Mars fire ignite" Mars called as a stream of flames hit the shadow warrior.

The shadow warrior staggered as Sailor Moon drew out her crescent moon wand.

"Moon healing escalation," Moon called as the wand changed the monster back into Rei's grandfather.

"Grandpa," Mars called as she ran over to him.

"Impressive but it's not enough. My Queen appears to be quite angry with you Sailor Moon and has allowed me to use whatever force I want to get that Crystal out of you," Kunzite grinned evilly.

Jupiter, Venus and Ceres all stood in front of Sailor Moon, ready to take any hit he threw. Kunzite just smirked as he launched to razor sharp energy blades at the senshi.

"World shaking."

"Deep submerge."

Two enormous orbs of energy, the first gold and the other blue blasted the blades into dust, as well as hitting Kunzite. Screaming in rage Kunzite disappeared back to the Negaverse.

Sailor Moon turned to see Sailors Uranus and Neptune standing where the attacks had come from.

"Thank you," Sailor Moon smiled.

"You need to be more careful," Uranus spoke as the two outer senshi approached.

"We know," Venus answered for all of the senshi.

"It's nice to know that you two are watching our backs. How did you know we would need you?" Jupiter asked curiously.

"I was able to feel the danger that the Princess would be in," Neptune answered softly.

"That's impressive," Mars said from where she sat next to her grandfather.

"We're going to meet at the Crown tomorrow after school. Can the two of you make it?" Sailor Moon asked.

Uranus looked ready to disagree but Neptune quickly nodded her agreement. Uranus looked at her partner and reluctantly agreed.

"See you tomorrow," Ceres called as the two outer senshi left.

"Uranus doesn't seem happy," Venus noted.

"She is use to doing things her way without having to work with a team. Her and Neptune – along with the other outer senshi – have always been isolated from the inner senshi," Ceres answered.

"They seem close," Jupiter remarked.

"They are in love, just like in Silver Millennium," Ceres answered with a grin.

"Should have known," Venus grinned as she recalled her brief meetings with the two outer senshi.

Mars helped her grandfather into the temple as they all dehenshined. Hikari held her hands over him as they glowed a golden colour. Once she was finished Rei's grandfather looked a lot healthier than a few minutes before.

"You healed him. Thank you," Rei remarked.

"No problem. We had better go, it's getting late," Hikari answered.

Rei nodded as she said goodbye to them all. Hikari dropped Minako off first and then Makoto she and Usagi arrived at the manor shortly afterwards and were greeted by Mizuki.

"I can't believe that you went shopping without me," Mizuki groaned as she helped them with their shopping bags.

"Didn't you have fun with Ami and Ryo?" Usagi asked.

"It was fine, no attack though," Mizuki answered as she checked out their new hairstyles.

"Can't say the same for Rei's grandfather," Hikari said as they walked into the dining room.

"Is Mamoru awake?" Usagi asked as soon as she saw Yasuo.

"Nope he's still fast asleep," Yasuo said as the four of them sat down for dinner.

"What did you do to your hair?" Jadeite said as he walked in.

"Its semi permanent don't worry," Hikari reassured him.

"Did Rei do this to?" Jadeite asked as his eyes widened in fear.

"No she didn't will you relax," Usagi assured him.

Jadeite seemed to calm down after her assurances and dug in to his dinner.

"Where are the others?" Hikari asked.

"Zoicite's with Endymion, I mean Mamoru. Kunzite went into town for some office function and took Nephrite with him," Jadeite answered between mouth fulls.

Usagi yawned as she finished her dinner.

"You need to sleep," Mizuki said firmly.

"I thought it was the parent who lectured the child," Usagi smiled tiredly.

"Mum we're reincarnations of royalty from an ancient kingdom. Trust me some rules don't apply," Mizuki grinned.

Usagi nodded as she headed upstairs. Before she went to bed she walked in Mamoru's room where Zoicite was conducting scans. She sat on the edge of the bed, stoking his fringe out of his face.

"Is he okay?" Usagi whispered.

"Yes it seems so. The negative energy that was in his body has completely dissipated thanks to the cleansing he received from the Silver Crystal," Zoicite assured her.

Usagi bent down and pressed a kiss to his forehead. Nodding towards Zoicite she left he room and entered her. Checking to see if she had all the homework that Luna had nagged her to do in her school bag she changed in her pyjamas and quickly fell asleep.

Mizuki, Yasuo and Usagi arrived at school late, thanks to Usagi's usual lateness.

"I can't believe how late we are," Mizuki grumbled as all three of them got late passes.

"Automatic detention right?" Yasuo asked the teacher writing out their late passes.

The teacher nodded as she handed over their passes. They split up into their respective classes and didn't see each other again until lunch.

They told Ami and Makoto about their detentions and the two senshi agreed to meet them at the Crown after school.

After school Usagi was joined by Mizuki and Yasuo in detention.

"You know you aren't setting a good example," Mizuki grinned when Miss Haruna left the room to take a phone call.

"Shut up," Usagi grumbled.

"At least you seem to be returning to your usual self," Yasuo remarked.

"Must because dad's back," Mizuki noted.

Usagi just sighed as she slumped into her chair. This could last awhile.

"Where is she?" Haruka asked as she tapped the table impatiently.

"She got a detention, along with Mizuki and Yasuo," Makoto answered

Rei rolled her eyes but made no comment. Minako was at the head of the table, happily drinking her chocolate thick shake. Ami was furiously tapping away at her computer while Makoto glanced up every so often to catch a glimpse of Motoki. Haruka continued to impatiently drum her fingers on the table while Michiru leafed through a sonata that she had recently bought. Hikari was glancing over Ami's shoulder looking at the information she had just given Ami on Sailor Saturn.

Usagi burst in a few moments later with Mizuki and Yasuo rushing in behind her. She collapsed into a seat next to Minako while the twins were a little more sedate in siting down next to their aunt.

"Good to see you Usagi," Michiru smiled as she closed her book.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, Miss Haruna was being totally strict. Besides we were only five minutes late," Usagi apologised.

"Ten," Yasuo interjected.

Usagi just waved a hand impatiently, "Fin ten. Was there something specific that needed to be done?"

"Sailor Saturn," Hikari said.

"You are going to awaken her?" Haruka asked cautiously.

"Why shouldn't we?" Makoto asked.

"Because she is the senshi of death and has an incredible amount of power, too much if you ask me," Haruka lowered her voice.

"She's also the senshi of rebirth," Minako reminded her.

"Look we need her and I know that you're worried Haruka but trust me everything will be fine," Hikari said.

Haruka nodded, giving her agreement.

"We have to go, I'm having another concert tonight," Michiru spoke.

Usagi smiled as the two outer senshi stood up, "thank you for coming."

Michiru smiled as both she and Haruka left.

"Mizuki and I are going to meet up with Ryo again," Ami said as the two girls stood up.

"Good luck," Rei said as they both left along with Yasuo who wanted to get home to finish his art project.

Rei, Minako, Makoto, Hikari and Usagi hung around the café for another hour, chatting with Motoki. They all left and headed to the mall where Minako had seen some earrings that she was dying to get.

They walked past the library on their way and saw people running out screaming.

"What is wrong?" Makoto demanded from one of the fleeing people.

"Youma," the woman wailed as she ran.

The girls glanced at each other before they snack into the library. Finding a deserted area the five of them quickly henshined. Running to the source of the commotion they saw Ryo being protected by Sailors Earth and Mercury. Kunzite was there as usual along with an extra two youma. One was happily destroying the library while the other continuously attacked the two senshi.

"Stop right there!" Sailor Moon called.

Kunzite turned looking unsurprised by this latest interruption.

"I'm the pretty suited sailor soldier who always stands for love and justice Sailor Moon."

"Senshi of fire, Sailor Mars."

"Senshi of thunder, Sailor Jupiter."

"Senshi of love, Sailor Venus."

"Senshi of protection Sailor Ceres."

"We will punish you," they all called.

"How very frightening," Kunzite replied dryly.

The youma attacking Mercury and Earth continued its onslaught. Venus and Jupiter went to help them while Ceres, Moon and Mars went to take on the other youma, who was attacking innocents that hadn't been able to escape.

Sailor Moon's eyes were particularly drawn to a young frail girl who looked no older than thirteen. The youma had thrown an energy ring at her. She screamed and as she did a glowing purple symbol appeared on her forehead, effectively destroying the ring.

"Saturn," Ceres realised.

"Are you alright?" Sailor Moon asked as she knelt down next to the girl.

"I think so," she gasped, "how did I do that?"

"With your power as a senshi," Ceres grinned.

"You must be mistaken. I can't be a senshi. The sailor senshi are strong, beautiful and are never defeated," the girl answered.

"Whoever's doing P.R for us is doing a good job," Sailor Moon remarked as she drew out a wand with Saturn's symbol engraved on the top.

"Don't doubt who you are, who you were born to be. Hold up the wand and shout 'Saturn power makeup.' Then we'll see who deserves to be a senshi," Ceres responded.

"A little help please," Venus called from where she was battling the two youma with the other senshi.

The girl nodded as she held up the wand calling, "Saturn power makeup."

With a flash of purple light the small, frail girl became the powerful senshi of death and rebirth Sailor Saturn. In her right hand was the silence glaive, which she had raised to command her attack.

"Silence glaive," she called as her attack ripped the two youma apart.

The senshi turned to their latest team mate in awe.

"Now that was cool," Earth noted.

"Don't think that you are safe Sailor Senshi I will be back," Kunzite growled as he disappeared.

"Does he always do that?" Saturn asked curiously.

"Pretty much," Ceres replied.

Mercury checked to see if Ryo was okay. It was clear that whatever the Negaverse had wanted with the seven shadow warriors was finished.

"Thank you Mercury and you too Earth," Ryo grinned.

"You're welcome," Mercury smiled.

"I should probably get back home. The only reason I was in Tokyo was because I knew the Negaverse was after me," Ryo sighed.

"Good luck Ryo," Mercury waved goodbye as the boy left.

"Let's get going," Ceres said as the senshi all grabbed hands.

Ceres teleported them all back to the manor where they dehenshined. They turned to Saturn who still looked as frail as ever.

"My name is Tomoe Hotaru, it's nice to meet you all," Hotaru introduced herself.

The other girls all quickly introduced themselves. It appeared that when Hotaru's powers as Sailor Saturn had awoken her memories had too. She recalled most of the Silver Millennium, which helped a great deal in the explanation of what was currently happening on Earth.

After reassuring Hotaru that there was nothing they could do at the moment she left, promising to meet them at the Crown tomorrow after school for a senshi meeting.

Usagi sighed as she sat down. It had been a hell of a battle though it was beneficially with the awakening of Sailor Saturn.

"I can't believe all the senshi have awoken," Hikari sighed.

"When do we get to meet Pluto?" Makoto asked.

"Not for awhile. Mizuki and Yasuo have only met her once," Hikari answered.

"That's a shame," Rei said.

"We have another problem. Kunzite saw Ami and I henshining," Mizuki spoke up.

"That's not good," Minako remarked.

"I know and Beryl is probably smart enough to realise that if I'm Sailor Earth then I'm also Serenity and Endymion's daughter," Mizuki frowned.

"She probably worked out the same for Lunar Knight and Yarikh," Hikari said worriedly.

"She doesn't know who Lunar Knight is but she does know who Sailor Earth is," Ami pointed out.

"This just keeps getting better and better. Is there any good news?" Usagi asked.

"I might have some," came a voice from the doorway.

Usagi looked up to see a worn out Mamoru leaning against the door frame. She rushed up to help him sit down and began to fuss over him.

"Usako I'm fine," Mamoru said as he smiled at her attempts to make him more comfortable.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

He nodded as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. Usagi smiled and sat down next to him, snuggling into his embrace.

"So did I miss much?" he asked innocently.

Rei rolled her eyes but couldn't help smiling as the other girls laughed. They gave him a quick overview of what had happened, including the three new senshi that had joined their ranks. As soon as they were finished Mamoru turned his gaze to Mizuki.

"I knew you looked familiar," Mamoru said with a smile.

"Everyone tells me I am my mother's daughter," Mizuki smiled as she exchanged a look with her mother.

"So do you klutz out all the time?" Mamoru joked.

"Watch it," Usagi growled from her position.

Mizuki just shook her head in response.

"It certainly explains how Yarikh, I mean Yasuo was able to keep up with me. I assume that the Shitenou trained him?" Mamoru directed this question at Hikari.

"Yes, he has been trained since I adopted him," Hikari answered.

"Thank you from both of us for taking care of them," Mamoru said.

"We're family and that's what families do," Hikari answered.

"Come on lets get some dinner," Makoto suggested as they moved into the dining room where Yasuo and Nephrite were already eating.

"Good to see you awake," Nephrite said to Mamoru.

Mamoru nodded back as she sat with Usagi on one side and Mizuki on the other.

"How's you art project going?" Hikari asked Yasuo.

"Finished it about half an hour ago," Yasuo answered as he indicated the painting that was leaning on the windowsill.

"The senshi?" Minako questioned as she took in the painting.

It was the senshi though they appeared older than they were today. There were all eight of them, with Sailor Moon in the centre. One of the senshi they had never seen before but assumed it was Sailor Pluto. Painted in the background was the ruined Moon Palace, with the Earth in the background. Dusting the ground was a large number of rose petals.

"It's beautiful," Usagi gasped.

Yasuo blushed, "thank you."

"You're very talented," Mamoru spoke.

"We don't know where he gets it from," Hikari said, "after all you both suck at drawing."

"Hey!" they both yelled.

The others just shook their heads as the continued to eat dinner. After dinner Mamoru went back to bed, still exhausted after his time in the Negaverse. The inner senshi all headed home, though not before saying goodbye to their respective Shitenou.

Everyone was exhausted and soon fell asleep.

The next morning everyone except Usagi was up early eating breakfast. Once they were done Mizuki and Yasuo grabbed their lunches as well as Usagi's.

"Oh my god I am so late!" Usagi yelled as she ran down the stairs with her hair streaming behind her.

Yasuo just held out her lunch while Mizuki held out a piece of toast. Grabbing both Usagi ran for the door, where Mamoru was waiting for her.

"Aren't you ever on time Odango?" he teased good-naturedly.

Usagi's eyes sparked and she was about to yell at him before he kissed her firmly. She wrapped an arm around his neck as he deepened the kiss. He broke away as the both breathed heavily.

"You're going to be late," he pointed out quietly.

"Who cares," she replied as she pulled him down for another kiss.

They were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Breaking away Usagi saw her children looking at her with amused expressions on their faces. Mizuki tapped her watch as Usagi blushed.

"See you later," Mamoru grinned as he said good bye to the twins.

Usagi nodded as she got into the car that Yasuo was driving. They managed to get to school just in time, avoiding another detention.

At lunch Usagi met up with the twins and Makoto and Ami.

"We have to do something about the Negaverse," Makoto said.

I agree and I have a plan," Usagi said.

Four pairs of eyes turned to face her.

Usagi smiled with a wicked glint in her eyes, "we go to the Arctic to the Negaverse and we destroy them all."

**A/N: **Thanks everyone for the encouragement in regards to a sequel. I'm still tossing up whether to do doom tree arc or skip ahead to black moon family. Let me know your opinions or suggestions. Please leave a review.

CrazyLikeaFox


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **This will be the second last chapter the finale being chapter 15. Thank you to everyone who wanted a sequel it is in the works with many ideas coming forth. If there's anything you would like to see in the sequel let me know and I'll try to put it in. It will be co-authored with my fantastic beta sangoscourage but under my name. Thanks to my reviewers Chikyuuhime, ffgirlmoonie, Traser SyberJedi and X00001. Enjoy and please review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Chapter 14: The beginning of the end

"A little harsh Usagi," Makoto broke the stunned silence.

"I know but we need to finish this," Usagi sighed.

"You're worried about something," Yasuo noted.

"I'm worried about your sister," Usagi said.

"I'm not in any danger mum," Mizuki answered.

"Beryl knows your identity, she could come after you any time," Usagi responded.

"I don't need to be coddled. I can handle myself," Mizuki argued.

"Usagi's right you shouldn't be left alone," Ami agreed.

Mizuki sighed but reluctantly agreed. The bell rang to indicate the end of lunch.

After school the senshi all met up at Crown where Motoki greeted them. Sliding into their usual table they were soon joined by Hotaru, Mamoru and Hikari.

"So what's going on?" Minako asked.

"Usagi would like to destroy the Negaverse," Makoto answered with a straight face.

"Wouldn't we all," Hikari smiled.

"She knows who Mizuki is and it will only be a matter of time before she finds Yasuo," Usagi replied.

"She has a point," Rei agreed.

"I'm not a child. Yasuo and I have looked after ourselves just fine, hell we've had to rescue you guys on occasion," Mizuki replied her eyes flashing with anger.

"It's for your own safety," Mamoru said.

Mizuki glared at her parents as she grabbed her bag and stormed out. Yasuo looked after her but stayed seated.

"is she always like that?" Hotaru asked.

Yasuo nodded as he slumped into his chair.

"Do you want me to go after her?" he asked his mother.

Usagi shook her head, "Maybe she's right. She can handle herself."

"We should talk about the negative energy coming from the Arctic," Yasuo mentioned.

"Do you think it's worth checking out?" Rei asked.

Yasuo nodded, "I'll go and I think another two senshi should come with me, though not you mum."

Usagi was annoyed but reluctantly agreed.

"I'll go," Minako immediately volunteered.

"Me too," Hotaru added.

'Are you sure Hotaru?" Hikari asked.

"It will only be for a few hours. I'll be fine," Hotaru assured her.

"We'd better go so we can be back in time, if you'll give us a lift Hikari?" Yasuo asked.

Hikari nodded as the four of them left.

"Do you think they'll be okay?" Usagi asked worriedly.

"Did you see Sailor Saturn yesterday?" Rei asked.

"Besides you should be more worried about your daughter," Makoto tried to comfort her.

"Thanks so much," Usagi said sarcastically.

Mizuki fumed as she headed towards the manor. She could take care of herself and she didn't want to be smothered by her mother – who was only five months older than her.

She stopped suddenly as her sixth sense went into overdrive. Thanks to Ishtar's awakening, Mizuki's sensing abilities had been enhanced.

She glanced around cautiously noticing that the road she was walking down was deserted.

"Princess," came an ominous voice.

Mizuki whipped around and saw Kunzite hovering a few meters behind her.

"Queen Beryl has given the order for you to be destroyed. She didn't specify how," Kunzite grinned.

Mizuki raised her hand calling, "Earth prism power makeup."

Sailor Earth shifted her fighting stance as she studied Kunzite. Glowing blades of light appeared in his hands and he threw them at her, slicing her fuku. She grimaced as she felt her skin being sliced. Cursing herself for not moving fast enough Sailor Earth powered up her energy wave.

"Earth energy wave emerge."

Kunzite dodged the attack though it did hit his shoulder. Sailor Earth fell onto one knee, trying not to collapse. She dodged another quick attack and fell onto her knee. She looked up to see Kunzite holding a blade at her throat.

"Looks like you're done for Princess," Kunzite smirked.

"I don't think so," Sailor Earth grinned.

Kunzite looked confused as a tongue of fire came flying at him, singeing his back. He dropped the energy blade as he yelled in pain.

"Mars," Earth sighed with relief.

"Are you alright?" Sailor Mars asked.

"I can take care of myself," Sailor Earth said.

Mars looked at her sliced fuku, "good job."

"Shut up," Earth grumbled.

Mars and Earth faced Kunzite each tensing as he drew out more energy blades. He threw them as they both dodged out of the way. Earth's fuku was dripping with blood as she struggled to move.

"Are you alright?" Mars asked with concern.

Earth gritted her teeth, "I'm fine let's just do this."

"Mars fire ignite."

"Earth energy wave emerge."

Both of their attacks hit Kunzite in the chest as he howled with rage. Cursing he disappeared into the Negaverse.

"Do you think it's a written rule that once they're beaten they have to curse then disappear?" Earth asked weakly.

"We need to get you back to the manor," Mars said as she assisted Earth down the road to the manor.

Once they were in the manor grounds they dehenshined and entered the house.

"Rei what the hell happened?" Jadeite asked as he ran down the stairs to the two girls.

"Kunzite," Rei explained as they both helped Mizuki onto the couch.

'I'm fine," Mizuki said as she winced in pain.

Jadeite shook his head as he left the room. He came back a few moments later with a first aid kit.

"You'll need to patch her up," Jadeite said.

Rei nodded as Jadeite left the room, closing the sliding doors behind him.

"You'll need to take your shirt off," Rei said.

Mizuki pulled it off and let Rei dab at the wounds. After a few minutes Mizuki's wounds had been bound and Rei had gotten her a fresh shirt not stained with blood.

"Are you going to stay for dinner?" Mizuki asked.

"She should," Jadeite said as he re-entered the room.

"Is that an invitation?" Rei asked.

"You should be able to tell what an invitation from me is," Jadeite grinned.

Rei rolled her eyes but couldn't hold back the smile on her face. The three of them went into the dining room where Yasuo was eating dinner with Mamoru.

"What happened to you?" Yasuo asked his twin with concern.

"It seems that Kunzite is very much aware of Mizuki's other identity," Rei stated.

"How bad is it?" Mamoru asked as the others all sat down.

"Does anyone care that I say I'm fine?" Mizuki asked but she was mostly ignored.

"If they know her identity it won't take much for them to figure out Yasuo's. Then it's only a matter of time before they get to the rest of us," Jadeite said.

"We have to do something about this now," Rei agreed.

"Something about what?" Usagi asked as she joined them at the table with Hikari.

"Mizuki was attacked," Jadeite replied.

"Are you alright?" Usagi said worriedly.

"Even if I said I was fine no-one would believe me," Mizuki scowled.

"Mizuki we're just trying to help," Mamoru replied.

"I know dad I guess I'm just angry that Kunzite took me down so easily," Mizuki sighed.

"Do you need healing?" Hikari asked immediately.

Mizuki nodded as Hikari held her hands over Mizuki's body. The familiar golden glow emanated from her hand as Mizuki's injuries healed over. She tested the new skin and found she was able to move a lot easier.

"This is ridiculous," Usagi shook her head.

"What do you propose we do?" Hikari asked.

"We need to go to the Arctic and take down the Negaverse. It's the only portal we know of that leads to their dimension," Usagi stated seriously.

"We'll need to prepare," Jadeite stated.

"Then we prepare, train as hard as we can. Then we go and we finish this," Mamoru agreed.

Usagi smiled at him and turned her attention back to Jadeite, "will we have the Shitenou's support?"

"Of course," Jadeite immediately consented.

"Alright we'll begin training tomorrow for a week. This time next week we will have taken out the Negaverse and be sitting here eating cheesecake," Hikari said.

"What type?" Mizuki asked.

"Clearly chocolate," Yasuo grinned.

"You and your chocolate," Hikari shook her head.

"Clearly you get that from your father. He's obsessed with it," Usagi grinned as Mamoru mocked glared at her.

"I'll let the Shitenou know your intentions," Jadeite said as kissed Rei's head, leaving the room.

"I'll let all of the senshi know," Hikari said as she got up and left.

Usagi just sighed as she picked at her dessert. Putting her fork down she headed up to her room. Mamoru looked up and followed her.

She slumped onto her bed and closed her eyes, trying not to let the tears escape. Mamoru sat down next to her and wrapped her in a comforting hug.

"Usako everything will be okay," Mamoru tried to assure her though he himself didn't believe that.

"Liar," Usagi said as she opened her eyes.

"Maybe but if anyone can do this it's you," Mamoru smiled.

"That's the problem Mamo-chan. Everyone expects me to be this all knowing leader who can do anything but I'm not. I'm Usagi not Princess Serenity and certainly not some all powerful senshi who will always prevail," Usagi let her tears flow.

"Just be Usagi. That is always good enough for all of us," Mamoru comforted.

"What about Mizuki and Yasuo? I'm suppose to be their mother but I don't know how to be," Usagi sobbed.

"This isn't easy for me either. I have no idea how to treat them and Mizuki seems to resent coddling from any one of us," Mamoru conceded.

"She's got an independent streak a mile wide," Usagi laughed as her tears subdued.

"Wonder where she gets that from?" Mamoru grinned.

"Hilarious," Usagi said.

"You okay?" Mamoru asked.

"I'm not totally fine but I'm okay," Usagi smiled at him.

"Don't worry so much Usako. The rest of us will always be here to help you," Mamoru assured her as she pulled the sheets over her.

"I love you," Usagi whispered.

"I love you too," Mamoru replied as he quietly closed her bedroom door.

"Is she okay?" Mizuki surprised Mamoru.

"Where did you come from?" Mamoru asked.

"Well I could go into a description but you took biology so I think you know," Mizuki grinned.

"Go to bed," Mamoru groaned.

Mizuki just smiled as she entered her room. Mamoru sighed as he said goodnight to his son and sister. He lay down and soon fell asleep.

It was the next day – Friday – when Usagi got up and flew downstairs.

"It's alright you're not late Usako," Mamoru smiled as she entered the dining room.

"But my alarm was going off," Usagi said confused as to why no-one else was at the table.

"Jadeite set it for an hour earlier than usual so you would be up on time," Mamoru answered as Usagi grabbed some breakfast.

"Now that's just mean," Usagi scowled.

"Well it got you up didn't it?" Mamoru said.

"Where's Hikari?" Usagi asked as she ate some of the fruit that had been served.

"I have no idea all I know is that she left early this morning. I think she's checking on the activity in the Arctic," Mamoru replied.

"All she seems to do is work," Usagi noted.

"She has always been like that. Why do you think she opposed Serenity and Endymion's engagement? All she ever did was work for our kingdom and it looks like a millennium hasn't changed that," Mamoru sighed.

"Surely she relaxes sometime," Usagi said wide eyed.

"Well there was a time before Silver Millennium's destruction where she fell in love with a Lord from the Moon," Mamoru answered.

"I didn't know about that," Usagi gave Mamoru her full attention.

"It was a couple of weeks before Silver Millennium's destruction when I brought Demetria up to the Moon. You were at Magellan Castle on Venus preparing for the wedding with the senshi. I showed her around and introduced her to the various members of the palace. She met Lord **Iasion a few days after she arrived. I could tell she was quite taken but she was so stubborn, believing that any union between Lunarians and Terrans would end in disaster," Mamoru explained.**

**"I had no idea but I do remember Lord Iasion. He was a high ranking general in the Lunarian court who I had known for years but he always seemed so stonic, though he was very loyal to the Crown. I didn't think he would ever find love let alone with the Princess of Earth," Usagi replied.**

**"Well I don't know how he felt about her but she cared for him, I could tell," Mamoru answered.**

**"He may have been reincarnated," Usagi suggested brightly.**

**Mamoru nodded as Yasuo entered the dining room with his twin. Neither even mentioned the fact that their mother was awake long before they were.**

**"You alright?" Usagi asked Mizuki.**

**Mizuki nodded as she and Yasuo grabbed a quick breakfast, " what's this about Demetria being in love?"**

**"Never mind eat your breakfast," Usagi quickly answered.**

**"So are we really going to go to the Negaverse in a week?" Yasuo asked.**

**"We have to. If we don't we could be in serious trouble," Usagi answered.**

**"Do we get the day off school?" Mizuki asked with a grin.**

**Mamoru rolled his eyes as the others laughed.**

**"We had better get going," Yasuo said as he checked his watch.**

**The two girls nodded as they said their goodbyes and rushed out.**

**Friday night saw the gathering at the manor trainig grounds of all the Shitenou and senshi – minus Sailor Pluto – for training. It was quickly agreed upon that the Shitenou would handle the physical aspect of the training schedule, with some help from Makoto. **

It was also decided that the power side of their training should be handled mostly by Hikari. She was assisted by Haruka and Michiru who had vast experience from both of their lifetimes. Yasuo and Mizuki – who had already been trained by both Hikari and the Shitenou – decided to take a refresher course and discovered that there were still many things they needed to learn.

They trained well into the night and only stopped when Mizuki sat on the ground and refused to move until she was promised that training was over. Everyone stayed over for the night and continued their training for the weekend.

Monday came and thanks to Hikari's magical help Mamoru's absences from University were easily explained to the school and his friends. Usagi made sure that she didn't receive any detentions so she could step up her training with the Imperium Silver Crystal that Hikari was especially focusing on.

On Thursday night it was decided that the inner senshi should stay at the manor so it would be easier to leave the next morning. They and the rest of the senshi all gathered in the living room for their final briefing before the big fight tomorrow.

"We'll leave early tomorrow morning. The Shitenou along with Luna and Artemis will watch this dimension while we fight the Negaverse, just in case it's a trap. Any questions?" Usagi asked.

They all shook their heads as the outer senshi took this as their que to leave. Hikari showed Haruka and Michiru out along with Hotaru. After getting a promise from Haruka that Hotaru would be taken to her home and brought back the next day Hikari said goodbye.

She smiled as she saw Haruka put a reassuring arm over Michiru's shoulder. Hikari sighed as she hoped that they would all make it back safely. She had contemplated going to Sailor Pluto but knew how annoyed Pluto could get when people came to the Time Gate, which was technically forbidden.

The inner senshi and the Shitenou had all left the living room when Hikari returned. Usagi and Mamoru were still sitting on a couch next to the large bay window while the twins had gone into their rooms.

"Goodnight," Hikari said as she walked back to the door.

"Goodnight," Mamoru replied.

"Hikari?" Usagi called.

Hikari turned to face her.

"After the battle you should look for Iasion," Usagi suggested with a smile on her face.

Hikari blushed slightly as she left and walked into her room. She hadn't thought about Iasion since she had adopted Yasuo and Mizuki. Hikari shook her head and tried not to think about him and how much she regretted not telling him how she felt through her own fear.

Minako had silently followed Kunzite to his study where they both sat next to each other.

"We might not come back," Minako spoke.

Kunzite squeezed her hand, "you have to come back Minako."

Minako smiled though Kunzite could see the tears shining in her eyes. He stroked her cheek softly as he leant down to kiss her softly. Minako immediately responded though he felt the tears running down her face. Kissing her on the forehead he got up, leading her to her room for the night.

"Wait," Minako stopped in her tracks.

"What is it?" Kunzite asked.

"Can I stay with you tonight? Not to do anything but I don't want to be alone," Minako whispered.

Kunzite nodded as they both headed towards his room and the fitful sleep that would greet them both.

Makoto was in the kitchen cooking up a storm when Nephrite found her.

"Makoto what are you doing?" he asked gently.

"When I get nervous I cook," she explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I think you need to rest," Nephrite suggested.

"I can't rest I'm way too worked up."

"I can solve that. Let's train until you completely exhaust yourself. Do you think that will help?"

Makoto smiled gratefully as the two of them geared up in the training area. Nephrite tested Makoto's hand to hand combat, which was her speciality. She ducked and dodged his precise kicks and punches and was able to land some of her own. They fought until Makoto was almost collapsing with exhaustion. Nephrite carried her to her temporary room and was surprised when her hand grabbed his as he was about to leave.

"Stay," she murmured.

Nephrite nodded as he climbed in next to her and wrapped his arm around her. Soon both were sound asleep.

The same couldn't be said for Ami and Zoicite. Both were in the library, checking and rechecking any information that would help the senshi in the morning. Zoicite was the first to call it quits, suggesting that they get to bed.

Ami blushed at his remark though Zoicite didn't notice. He led her to her room and lent down to give her a chaste kiss. She pulled him down and timidly deepened the kiss. After a few moments she pulled away, her face quite red.

Zoicite smiled, "goodnight Ami."

He walked down the hallway to his room with a bright smile on his face.

Ami smiled sadly, "goodbye Zoicite."

Zoicite turned around having heard Ami. He walked up to her and drew her into a fierce hug.

"Not goodbye, never goodbye. You have to come back because I'm not sure I could cope if you didn't," he said to her.

Ami smiled as they both went into her room and lay on her bed, Zoicite not letting her go as they both fell asleep.

Rei was already in Jadeite's room and they were discussing tomorrow or rather today's coming battle

"I don't see any reason why you won't all come back," Jadeite said sadly.

"Our duty is to the Princess first. I have asked the Great Fire and I've seen it. We're not all coming back," Rei replied.

"You have to come back Rei, besides I know you would miss me terribly," Jadeite grinned.

"I think you're mistaken about who would miss whom," Rei smiled as Jadeite kissed her softly.

"I will always miss you Pyro," Jadeite grinned though his eyes conveyed the seriousness of what he had just said

"I will miss you too so don't get yourself killed," Rei answered with a slight smile on her face.

Jadeite laughed as he pulled Rei down onto his bed.

"Don't think because there's imminent death hanging over us you're going to get any," Rei glared at Jadeite as she pushed herself off him and lay down next to him.

"The thought didn't cross my mind," Jadeite assured her with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Sure," Rei said as she turned off the bedside lamp.

Rei lay her head on Jadeite's chest listening to his beating heart as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

Usagi and Mamoru had moved into Usagi's room both exhausted from the extra training they had received.

"Is something bothering you Mamo-chan?" Usagi asked quietly.

"I just have this feeling that we're not all going to make it," Mamoru confided.

"Of course we are, we have to," Usagi vowed.

Mamoru smiled down at her as he ran his hand through her unbound hair.

"I can't believe how long your hair is," he said.

"It's very hard to maintain believe me," Usagi smiled.

"I love you Usako," Mamoru whispered as he pressed a kiss to her head.

Usagi looked up from his chest where she had laid her head and smiled.

"I love you too Mamo-chan. I always will," she said as she pressed a kiss to his lips.

Before they got too heated Mamoru gently broke the kiss. Usagi lay her head back down and pulled the sheets over both of them.

"Goodnight," she whispered.

"Goodnight," Mamoru replied.

In Mizuki's room both Yasuo and Mizuki were sitting on her windowsill looking at their old home, the Moon.

"You have sensed it too haven't you?" Mizuki asked.

Yasuo nodded as he sighed.

"Who else knows?" Mizuki asked.

"Rei knows and I think dad does too, though not the whole story. I think Michiru knows as well though she won't tell anyone except maybe Haruka," Yasuo answered.

"What are we going to do?" Mizuki asked as she sighed sadly.

Yasuo shook his head, "nothing at all. We can't fight out destiny."

**A/N: **Hope everyone enjoyed. I was thinking of writing a prequel to this story an explanation of my AU Silver Millennium but I would like people's opinions. If I was it would be after I finish writing the sequel. Anyway hope you enjoy and hopefully the last chapter will be up soon.

CrazyLikeaFox


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **Well here it is the last chapter. It's been really fun though don't worry this isn't the last of my Sailor Moon series. The prequel will probably be out quicker than the sequel as I will be writing it by myself. Many thanks to my reviewers Taeniaea, X00001, Chikyuuhime, PriestessHelene, broadwaychick07, ffgirlmoonie, KiwiKol and Hidden Firecracker. Also to sangoscourage who has always been fantastic when it comes to editing. She will be writing the sequel with me that I hope will be as successful as this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon

Chapter 15: The Finale

The senshi and Shitenou all gathered the next day in the conference room, though none of them had slept well. They were soon joined by Haruka, Hotaru and Michiru.

"Well looks like its time to gear up," Hikari suggested as the senshi drew out their wands or in Usagi and Mizuki's case threw up their hands.

"Moon prism power makeup."

"Mercury power makeup."

"Venus power makeup."

"Mars power makeup."

"Jupiter power makeup."

"Saturn power makeup."

"Uranus power makeup."

"Neptune power makeup."

"Ceres power makeup."

"Earth prism power makeup."

The ten senshi stood fully transformed and ready for battle. Tuxedo Mask and Lunar Knight – who had henshined along with the senshi – also stood ready.

The Shitenou said their goodbyes to the senshi and left the room with Luna and Artemis, preparing themselves for any attacks against this dimension.

"I'm going to try to convince Pluto to come. We need all the help we can get," Ceres said.

Sailor Moon nodded as Sailor Ceres disappeared in her signature flash of silver light.

"Everybody ready?" Sailor Earth asked.

Everyone nodded as they formed a circle and linked hands. Concentrating the senshi as well as Tuxedo Mask and Lunar Knight initiated the Sailor Planet teleport. A few moments later they rematerialised in the Arctic and broke the circle.

"It's freezing," Sailor Moon shivered.

"Hence it being called the North pole," Mars remarked.

Sailor Moon frowned but refrained herself from sticking her tongue out at Mars. It was good to know that some things never changed.

"This way," Mercury indicated as she held out her mini-computer.

With Mercury leading the way they all headed towards the opening to the Negaverse.

"I am reading a large amount of life signs heading our way," Mercury spoke a few minutes later.

She had barely spoken when an army of youma emerged ready to fight the senshi. They all took defensive positions.

"You should go ahead Sailor Moon we will handle this," Sailor Venus suggested.

Sailor Moon nodded reluctantly as she continued to walk towards the opening with Tuxedo Mask, Lunar Knight and Sailor Earth following.

Sailor Venus turned back to the oncoming armada relieved that Sailor Moon had left. She had spoken with Sailor Mars earlier that morning and was worried over what Mars had seen in the great fire. They all had to come back.

Venus looked towards her second in command and saw that the fiery senshi was already powering up. Grinning at Mars's eagerness Venus followed her lead, launching a crescent beam at the oncoming youma as soon as Mars launched her fire attack.

Uranus and Neptune teamed up with Sailor Saturn – Uranus somewhat reluctantly – where they continuously destroyed youma.

Mercury and Jupiter had paired up, Mercury providing cover with her bubbles.

"Jupiter thunder crash," Jupiter's antenna came out of her tiara, conducting electricity and firing it at her enemies.

The senshi all regrouped as they saw more youma coming towards them.

"World shaking."

"Deep submerge."

Both Uranus and Neptune launched their attacks, ripping through the army of youma.

"Silence glaive."

Sailor Saturn's attack tore apart many of the youma, as effectively as Uranus and Neptune.

Sailor Venus was impressed by the raw power of the outer senshi. Nodding towards Jupiter they stood side by side, preparing to combine their attacks.

"Venus crescent beam smash."

"Jupiter thunder crash."

The two senshi's strong attacks combined to destroy another portion of the strong army. Mercury and Mars used a similar attack to vaporise another section of the army.

The senshi repeatedly launched their powerful attacks to decimate the youma. This continued for another five minutes until the youma army had been reduced to a third of what they had been. The inner senshi were worn out but didn't let it show. The outer senshi were similarly exhausted as they all regrouped.

"There's too many," Venus noted.

"We can't let them live, Sailor Moon needs a clear path to Beryl and the Negaverse," Sailor Mars answered.

Neptune nodded, "there is a way that we can wipe out the remaining youma."

"You mean the Sailor Planet attack? It would destroy all of us," Mercury noted softly

"We don't have a choice," Uranus agreed with Neptune.

"It's Venus's choice, Sailor Moon left her in command," Jupiter spoke.

Venus agreed reluctantly, "it's our only choice."

The senshi gathered in a circle as the youma army quickly approached them.

"Mercury power."

"Venus power."

"Mars power."

"Jupiter power."

"Saturn power."

"Uranus power."

"Neptune power."

"Sailor Planet power," all of the senshi call as their bodies began to glow.

The senshi's tiaras disappear as the symbols of their respective planets glow on their foreheads. Their fukus faded in and out as they are replaced by regal dresses that they use to wear in Silver Millennium. Bright streaks of power flowed around their bodies and launched at the youma wiping them all out. When the light faded the senshi were wearing their fukus with their tiaras back in place, all lying on the snow covered ground.

Sailor Moon stopped suddenly as a bright light flashed behind her. She turned back with tears in her eyes, feeling her friend's deaths.

"Are you alright?" Lunar Knight asked gently.

Sailor Moon turned to face her son, "did you feel it?"

He nodded sadly, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"What is it?" Tuxedo Mask worriedly.

Sailor Moon took in a deep breath, trying to calm herself, "it's nothing."

Sailor Earth frowned but shook her head. She knew something had happened that she couldn't sense. Her brother had always been better when it came to sensing, just like her mother. Both of them were more in tune with the Silver Crystal and therefore the princesses of the planets it use to protect.

They continued their efforts to reach the opening. Once they reached it they went through and were transported into the Negaverse's dimension. Sailor Moon led the way with Tuxedo Mask at her side. The quiet of the Negaverse was interrupted by the sudden appearance of two particularly ugly looking youma.

"We'll take care of this," Sailor Earth assured her parents as both she and Lunar Knight stepped up to the youma.

Sailor Moon looked as though she wanted to protest but a sharp look from Lunar Knight had her closing her mouth.

"Let's go," Tuxedo Mask said as he gently moved her off.

He nodded towards his daughter and son mouthing 'good luck.'

Sailor Earth shifted into a defensive position along with her twin. The two youma attacked them both furiously. Lunar Knight was able to defend himself easily enough but Sailor Earth – who was more of a power fighter than a physical fighter – had a tougher time.

"Sailor Earth," Lunar Knight yelled as she was flung into the corridor wall.

She got up feeling dizzy as she saw the youma heading straight towards her.

"Earth energy wave emerge," she called as her signature attack bowled right into the youma.

Lunar Knight's eyes widened behind his mask as he launched a white energy beam at the youma. Both youma had been injured but not destroyed. The siblings regrouped and switched youma. The youma Lunar Knight was now fighting had been weakened by his sister's powerful attack. With a few well placed punches he was able to bring the youma to the ground.

Summoning his moon power Lunar Knight launched an attack, effectively destroying the youma. He turned to his sister who had just vaporised her youma with her energy wave.

Both of them slid to the ground, exhausted after all of the energy they had expended to destroy two youma.

"We should get going," Earth said as she tried to stand up.

"Let's just rest for a few minutes," Lunar Knight suggested tiredly as he rested his back against the cave wall.

Earth nodded as they both relaxed and slumped onto the ground.

Sailor Moon winced slightly as she felt her daughter and son's energy levels drop.

"What is it?" Tuxedo Mask asked.

"Mizuki and Yasuo's energy levels have dropped drastically," Sailor Moon sighed as a tear slipped down her cheek.

"There still alive aren't they?" Tuxedo Mask asked worriedly.

Sailor Moon smiled reassuringly, "yes they just collapsed. I'm sure they will be fine."

"That's a relief," Tuxedo Mask smiled as he led the way.

They walked into a large cavern that was dripping with negative energy. Standing in the centre was Kunzite an evil smile on his face.

"Prince Endymion," Kunzite mockingly bowed towards Tuxedo Mask.

"I'll handle this," he whispered to Sailor Moon as he stepped forward.

Tuxedo Mask stepped forward, transforming into Prince Endymion. He drew his sword as Kunzite did the same, their swords clashed as they began their fierce battle. Sailor Moon stood to the side, not quite sure how she could help.

"Get going," Endymion yelled as he dodged Kunzite's blade.

"What about you?" Sailor Moon yelled worriedly.

"I can handle this," Endymion replied with assurance.

Sailor Moon winced but knew that he was right and she had to move. With one last look back she left the room and followed the corridor. It led into what appeared to be the throne room she had been led into last time she was ion the Negaverse.

Queen Beryl was sitting on the throne, though her appearance had been altered dramatically.

"Nice look," Sailor Moon complemented sarcastically.

"Queen Metallia and I have become one. You can't possibly defeat us," Beryl smirked.

"That's where you're wrong. I won't let you destroy this world," Sailor Moon declared fiercely.

"I'm afraid you have no choice," Beryl's face contorted in rage.

Sailor Moon smirked but felt a sharp pain in her chest. Falling to the ground she used her senses praying that what she felt wasn't true. Her eyes filled with tears as she could no longer sense Mamoru anywhere. Closing her eyes she could no longer sense the evil Kunzite, they must have destroyed each other.

Sailor Moon stood up and faced Beryl, the resolve clear on her face. She drew out the glowing Imperium Silver Crystal from her body, ready to use it to fight Beryl.

Beryl herself grinned as she powered up an incredible amount of negative energy.

"Time to die," Beryl sneered

"We'll see," Sailor Moon answered as her body started to glow in sync with the Crystal.

Sailor Ceres looked around the fog covered land that contained the Gate of Time. A few moments later she found the Gate with a stony Sailor Pluto standing in front of it, looking into her garnet orb at the battle.

"Come on we need your help," Ceres indicated the battle.

"I can't leave my post," Pluto responded without a flicker of emotion on her face.

"Are you insane? We need you, we need all of the senshi," Ceres cried as she looked at the progressing battle.

"They don't need me," Pluto answered.

"Fine but I won't stand by and let my friends die," Ceres vowed as a look of concentration appeared on her face.

She frowned as she squeezed her eyes. Stamping her foot in rage she turned to face Sailor Pluto.

"What did you do?" she asked with a look of rage covering her face.

"You are not meant to fight in this battle. Trust me you will thank me for this later," Pluto answered though a look of sadness crossed her face.

Ceres gave a scream of anger but knew that it was no use. If necessary Sailor Pluto could easily defeat her. Ceres shrugged her shoulders and stood next to Sailor Pluto to watch the battle.

Beryl threw the dark energy beam at Sailor Moon, which was disrupted by the light from the Silver Crystal. The light cleared and standing where Sailor Moon had been was Princess Serenity. Her eyes blazed with anger as the crystal fitted into her crescent moon wand. Grasping the wand with both of her hand she raised it in front of her, the Crystal pulsing with light.

Beryl launched a fierce attack against her, the negative energy almost enveloping Serenity. Her crescent moon glowed as she summoned all of her strength to destroy the Negaverse for good.

Luna and Artemis were in the conference room with the Shitenou who were actively scanning the Earth for any abnormal energy readings. They had all felt the deaths of the senshi but kept it together to continue with the job Sailor Moon had given them.

Luna stood up suddenly as she felt the Imperium Silver Crystal powering up.

"No!" Luna gasped with realisation.

"What is it?" Jadeite asked.

"The Princess is using the Silver Crystal," Luna answered.

"She's used it before," Nephrite answered.

"But never at full power. When Queen Selenity did she was killed," Artemis explained sadly.

"Please Usagi don't do it. Earth still needs you," Luna begged the absent Princess.

Serenity heard Luna's prayer but knew that if she didn't use the Crystal's full power the Negaverse could come back. Sighing in resignation her crescent moon glowed with intensity as the Crystal's power began to fight back Beryl's intense negative energy.

Suddenly she felt two hands joining hers one on each side. Looking at both sides she saw Ishtar and Yarikh had joined her, their birthmarks on their foreheads glowing as brightly as hers.

"You came," Serenity smiled.

"Earth's in danger, how could we not?" Yarikh grinned as he focused all of his energy on defeating the Negaverse.

Ishtar smiled as she agreed with her brother, her focus as intense as his. Serenity felt something behind her and knew it was the spirits of her senshi all lending her their remaining strength.

Mars and Mercury joined Ishtar on Serenity's right while Venus and Jupiter joined Yarikh on Serenity's left. The three outer senshi stood in a semi circle around Serenity's back each lending their strength. Serenity could also sense Endymion's power imbuing her with his strength and love.

"It's time to end this," Beryl yelled.

Serenity nodded in agreement as she powered up the Crystal, "Cosmic Moon Power!"

"Mercury power."

"Mars power."

"Jupiter power."

"Venus power."

"Saturn power."

"Uranus power."

"Neptune power."

"Earth power."

"Moon power."

The power of the senshi, Prince Endymion, Princess Ishtar, Prince Yarikh and Princess Serenity combined creating a powerful energy burst.

"No this can't be happening!" both Beryl and Metallia yelled as Beryl's body was vaporised, along with the Negaverse.

They were encased in the bright light of the Silver Crystal, Serenity grinning with triumph at her daughter and son – who unlike the senshi weren't spirits so they didn't disappear – but noticed the sadness in their eyes.

"Good bye mum," Ishtar whispered as both she and her brother embraced their mother.

Serenity frowned in confusion but before she could say anything else both Ishtar and Yarikh disappeared. Serenity became very dizzy and fainted though not before making one last wish.

"I wish that my friends and I could live in peace."

Ceres's eyes filled with tears as she heard her Princess and friend's last wish.

"What happens now?" Ceres asked quietly.

"Because of the Princess's wish the inner and outer senshi along with the Prince and Princess are being reborn into their normal lives, with no memories of their battles against the Negaverse," Pluto explained.

"What about Mizuki and Yasuo?" Ceres asked.

"They were never supposed to exist in this time. They will be reborn when it is their time," Pluto explained gently.

Ceres nodded as the tears she had been holding back silently fell.

"The Shitenou?" she asked.

"Will retain their memories but you will have to explain why the senshi don't remember them," Pluto answered.

"Alright and for what it's worth I'm sorry that I put you in such a tough position," Ceres said.

Pluto smiled, "I know. Besides I have a feeling that you are still needed on Earth."

"Does this mean I can leave now?" Ceres asked with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

Pluto nodded as her eyes sparked with laughter, "Until we meet again."

Ceres just grinned as she disappeared in a flash of silver light.

Sailor Ceres rematerialised in the conference room at the manor.

"What the hell happened?" Jadeite demanded.

"We felt the girls…." Zoicite trailed off.

"They're fine," Ceres reassured the Shitenou as she dehenshined.

"Are they coming?" Nephrite asked.

Hikari shook her head, "they don't remember anything. It was the Princess's wish that they live a normal life. Any memories of them as senshi have been erased so they don't remember anything about any of you."

Luna and Artemis looked sadly at the heartbroken Shitenou. Hikari sat down on the couch and found the picture of the senshi that Yasuo had painted before he had left. She burst into tears the impact of their 'deaths' hitting her suddenly.

"What is it?" Kunzite asked worried at the normally in control senshi breaking down.

Hikari held up Yasuo's painting still sobbing, "Mizuki and Yasuo, they're gone."

"How?" Zoicite asked.

"Pluto told me that they were never meant to exist in this time. She said they would be reborn when it is their time," Hikari answered as she dried her tears.

Jadeite nodded as his eyes shined. He had been the closet of the Shitenou to the twins and felt their absence greatly.

"What should we do with their rooms?" Nephrite asked.

"Leave them. They can use them when they come back," Kunzite said as Hikari agreed.

"I'm so late!" Usagi yelled as she ran downstairs, grabbing her lunch.

"Careful Usagi," Ikuko said as her daughter ran out of the house.

Usagi slowed down a little bit as she hurriedly ate her breakfast.

"I'm just glad Grandma is feeling better," Usagi said between mouthfuls.

Ikuko nodded, "did you and Shingo have fun at your Aunt Keiko's?"

"Yeah it was fun but I'm glad you and papa are back," Usagi said as she rushed out.

Usagi ran out the door, trying not to be late for school. She was so distracted that she didn't notice the figure perched on the roof of her house, with a cat sitting on either side.

"Will she be okay?" Luna asked worriedly.

"Of course she will," Hikari smiled as she saw a frantic Usagi run towards her school.

"What about her relationship with Mamoru?" Artemis asked.

Hikari tried to hide a grin, "I have a feeling that they can't stay away from each other for too long."

Hikari laughed as she saw Usagi run straight into Mamoru. There was the usual confrontation with s lot of yelling on Usagi's part and much smirking on Mamoru's behalf. Usagi stormed away, not seeing the faint smile on Mamoru's face as she left. Hikari just shook her head, hoping that the two of them won't be as stubborn this time around.

"What are you going to do?" Luna asked.

"I think I'll take Usagi's advice," Hikari said.

"What was that?" Artemis asked.

"To try and find Lord Iasion from the Moon Kingdom," Hikari blushed as a smile spread on her face.

"What about Mizuki and Yasuo?" Luna asked.

"I have a feeling that they will be back," Hikari grinned as she gracefully jumped down from the roof, "take care of the other senshi while I'm gone."

The two guardians nodded as they saw Hikari disappear. The senshi may be gone but who knew how long that would last.

**A/N: **I know I killed them but they won't stay dead forever. The sequel will be coming soon as well as the prequel which will be on Silver Millennium – though it may focus somewhat on Princess Demetria it will have appearances by other much loved characters especially Endymion and the Shitenou. Anyway now that the story is finished if there are any questions or ideas that people have let me know and I'll try to answer them.

CrazyLikeaFox


End file.
